Revenge of the Fallen Reboot
by Matt Quinn
Summary: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen was fun to watch, but the story needed work. Here's my "reimagining" of it, complete with a scheming Starscream, no Alice-the-LustBot, the Fallen actually rising again, and eventually Unicron.
1. Prologue

**Revenge of the Fallen Reboot**

by Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note**: Saw Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen on July 3rd. It was an enjoyable movie, but the storyline needed a lot of work. Here's how I would do it…

August 25th, 2009 AD, 1:15 AM

Shanghai, People's Republic of China

Dozens of infantrymen from the PRC Nanjing Military District retreated down the narrow Shanghai street beneath the glowing moon. Their movements were staggered; one group would stop, unleash a stream of antitank missiles, and retreat, while a group of fleeing soldiers would cover them. From the west echoed the thump-thump of artillery.

Wreathed in fire from the humans' attacks, an enormous Decepticon rumbled after them on a gigantic single wheel. Another wheel hung over his metallic face and energy weapons mounted on his "shoulders" lashed the retreating soldiers. The human attacks slowed the monstrous mechanical alien, but they did not stop him.

"They're getting cut to pieces down there," Master Sergeant Robert Epps said inside the NEST helicopter overlooking the battle. "When are the Autobots going to jump in?"

"Just wait," Major William Lennox said, eyes narrow and sweat beading on his forehead as he watched the battle in the streets below.

_All part of the plan_, he thought. _It sucks that they've to retreat and take the casualties that involves, but if this works, it'll beat trying to fight that damn thing among civvies._

For a moment, he thought of Sarah and Annabelle back home. Many of the soldiers down there "shooting and scooting" before the alien monster had wives and children too. There would be many widows and orphans by the time the night was through, but hopefully fewer than there would be if the soldiers had pursued the Decepticon to the death instead of doing just enough damage to piss him off and provoke pursuit.

The Chinese troops retired beneath an overpass. Seconds after they had gotten out from under it, the Decepticon smashed into it. An enormous explosion swallowed the evil alien and Lennox allowed himself to smile. The bridge had been wired with massive numbers of explosives. Even if the trap did not kill the Decepticon, it would certainly hurt him.

Seconds later, the alien emerged from the smoke and flames. His enormous rubber wheels bore numerous gouges and his armor was torn in several places, but he kept on coming.

One Chinese unit stopped to fire, only to be consumed by energy fire from the angry Decepticon. The remaining Chinese soldiers kept running, few bothering to stop and shoot.

Lennox swore.

_They're starting to break, far too early._

"Shit, man!" Epps said as the helicopter banked to stay out of the smoke. "We've got to call in the Autobots, or bring down the rain on that bastard! The Chinese are getting killed!"

"Almost there," Lennox repeated, nearly oblivious to his subordinate's concerns. "Almost there…"

The Decepticon passed through a particularly narrow stretch of street — shattering two buildings on either side — into an open area.

An open area where fifteen tanks waited.

_Now!_

Lennox immediately thumbed the earpiece that connected him to the NEST network, which they had been using as little as possible to avoid Decepticon eavesdropping.

"Light that son of a bitch up!" he shouted.

Fifteen muzzles roared, the blasts rocking the tanks — American M1 Abrams and Chinese Type 99s — back on their treads. The wave of shells slammed into the arm the Decepticon had brought up to protect his face, all but destroying the limb and sending the alien rolling back on its wheel. The creature slammed into what was left of the two buildings and brought both of them down on top of him.

"Don't let up," Lennox ordered. "Keep hitting the damn thing!"

_The Autobots said Demolisher isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, nor does he have much initiative, but he's damn tough, almost as tough as Megatron._

The thunderclap of the second wave of guns firing drowned out his thoughts. The enormous Decepticon rose from the rubble, only to be knocked onto his side. As the helicopter weaved between the columns of smoke, Lennox had a terrible realization.

_His weapons are facing the tanks!_

The Decepticon fired a storm of white-hot plasma. Two tanks exploded outright, while another tank's ammunition compartment detonated, channeling the blast away from the crew.

_Fat lot of good it'll do them, as hot as that crap is._

The hatch of the third tank swung open and a terribly burned American soldier rose out, uniform and flesh aflame. He was barely out of the hatch before he toppled headfirst onto the concrete.

Lennox winced.

The tanks fired again. This time, their combined fire was enough to shatter the big Decepticon's torso and extinguished his spark.

Epps sighed in relief.

"It's over with now," he said.

Lennox nodded.

"Yeah. The intelligence indicates there's only one Decepticon in Shanghai."

August 25th, 2009 AD, 1:24 AM

Shanghai, People's Republic of China

The Decepticon known as Sideways rushed through the empty, narrow streets towards the sound of the explosions.

_This is outside of my job description_, the alien robot thought to himself. _I'm a courier, not a fighter._ _It's Demolisher's job to do the fighting, not mine. I just deliver the messages…_

But Demolisher was in trouble now. The big Decepticon had ordered the others to remain behind while it dealt with a group of fleshlings who had somehow stumbled onto their hiding place. Demolisher had said he would be right back, but he wasn't, and the big guns were firing, the big guns the Decepticons had learned to fear…

Despite his fear, Sideways kept going.

_They're going to be distracted with him. I can come up behind them, when the guns are pointed away, and slag as many as I can. Then I can get the hell out of here._

August 25th, 2009 AD, 1:30 AM

Shanghai, People's Republic of China

Epps pointed at the silver Audi driving through the deserted back streets towards the line of tanks, whose guns were still trained on what was left of the fallen Decepticon.

"What's that?" he asked.

Lennox leaned forward. As his eyes took in the oncoming vehicle, his heart leapt into his throat.

_Oh shit!_

"That's an intelligence failure," he said, face paling.

He quickly thumbed the communications link back on.

"There is a Decepticon to your rear!" he half-shouted. "Decepticon to your rear!"

Almost immediately, the tanks' turrets rotated to bring their guns to bear on the new threat.

_They won't be fast enough. It'll be on them._

"Autobots!" Lennox shouted. "There's another Decepticon! It's behind the tanks!"

"Acknowledged," the deep voice of Optimus Prime rumbled. "Autobots, roll out!"

From his perch above the battlefield, Lennox could see the Autobots transform into their humanoid modes and rush towards the threatened tanks. At the same time, he saw the Decepticon rise into the air, transforming into his own humanoid mode.

The silvery, spiky red-eyed horror immediately opened fire with his energy weapons, shattering an M1. Several of the tanks retaliated, but the Decepticon twisted in midair and dodged all but one shot.

That one shell hit it in the leg, sending it spinning and crashing into the ground. It immediately transformed back into a car — this time with an enormous crater in its side — and sped off down a street.

Straight into the path of Ironhide and his enormous guns. The big Autobot fired straight into the oncoming Decepticon's hood, flipping him up into the air. The evil alien transformed as he rose, bringing his gun to bear on Ironhide's head…

When an energy blast from Optimus Prime's ion cannon caught him in the chest. The Decepticon flew through the air, narrowly missing another NEST helicopter, before slamming onto his back on the ground. He raised its gun to fire on Ironhide, but the big Autobot slammed his foot down on the Decepticon's arm.

"Any last words?" Ironhide growled.

"Megatron will live again," the Decepticon snarled. "Fleshling-lover and traitor!"

Ironhide's response was a cannon-blast at point-black range that literally blew the Decepticon's head off.

Lennox sighed.

_Four tanks and God knows how many infantry in exchange for two Decepticons. I should have brought the Autobots in earlier._

But what he'd heard the Decepticon say before Ironhide killed him weighed even more heavily upon his mind.

'_Megatron will live again.' How is that even possible, and what the hell are they plotting?_


	2. Leaving the Nest

**Leaving the Nest**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 4th, 2009 AD, 8:30 AM

Burbank, California, United States

Sam Witwicky and Miles Parker levered the last suitcase into the back of the Witwickies' car.

"Wow," Miles said. "You got enough stuff?"

"Well," Sam replied. "I can't go back and forth between school and home the way you can."

Miles was starting college soon, but he would be at UCLA. He could travel between his house and school with minimal effort.

"Where's Mikaela?" Miles asked. "I figured she'd be here to help you pack up or at least see you off."

Sam sighed.

"She said something's come up at the shop. She said she'd do her best to get here before we left."

"I hope she can make it," Miles said a bit sourly. Sam wondered if he ought to say something, but he figured his friend was, in his way, standing up for him.

Ron Witwicky, Sam's father, emerged from the house carrying a bag of his own. Sam knew his parents would take the opportunity to visit New York City after helping him settle in and figured the bag contained his father's personal stuff.

"Do you need any help with that, Mr. Witwicky?" Miles asked.

The older man nodded.

"Thanks, Miles," he said. "Put that in the backseat." He handed his bag to Miles and turned to his son.

"Sam," he said. "There's something we need to discuss. Man-to-man."

"Okay," Sam said a bit skeptically.

_I wonder what this is? I hope it's not about Mikaela._

Sam followed his father out of the kitchen into the backyard.

"Sam," Ron said, turning to face his son. "In college, you're going to meet a lot of girls."

_Oh boy._

"I know that, Dad."

"And you know…"

"Dad, there's only one girl for me."

Ron sighed.

"I know you think that, but sometimes life gets in the way. You'll be three thousand miles apart, meet people with whom you have more in common…"

"I know there are things 'Kaela and I don't have in common," he said, a bit defensively.

He remembered the horror he felt when that asshole Simmons informed him that she had a criminal record and sometimes he saw her look enviously at his house when she came to visit, but surely those were small in the grand scheme of things.

"But there _is_ one thing we do have in common," he continued. "We discovered an alien race together. We helped save the _world_ together. That's got to count for something, doesn't it?"

Ron nodded.

"True. But you still need to be aware of the possibilities."

Sam nodded. His father's words, troubling as they were, had wisdom to them.

A motorcycle rumbled nearby. It was probably Mikaela, coming to see him off.

_Shoot! My sweatshirt!_

He and his parents had packed his clothes and other belongings over the last couple of days, but there was one item still hanging in his closet, the sweatshirt he wore the day he fought Megatron and not only survived but _won_. Wearing it off to college would show her he had no plans to abandon the life he had here, the life that included her.

"Be right back," he said, running for the back door.

He'd gotten up the stairs and partway to his room when he ran into his mother Judy Witwicky.

"Sam," she said, apparently on the verge of tears. "Look what I just found!"

She held up a pair of sneakers, the sort of sneakers a toddler would wear.

"Look at your little baby booties!" she said, voice heavily emotional.

She then grabbed hold of her son and hugged him tightly. He could feel her tears soaking into his shoulder. Part of him sympathized with the woman who was seeing off her only son, but part of him was annoyed. After all, Mikaela was probably getting off her motorcycle in her customary spot in the Witwicky driveway just now…

"Mom," he said. "Mom, it's okay. You're going with me to Princeton, remember, and then you're going to New York with Dad, and then if you want, you can come see me in Princeton again before you go back to California."

"Okay," Judy said. "But I'll go show your father these booties!"

"You do that," Sam said, disengaging from his mother as quickly as possible. He entered his bedroom and rushed over to his closet. There, hanging alone, was his old sweatshirt.

"All right," he said to himself as he pulled the shirt off the hanger. "Get the sweatshirt on, go see 'Kaela, and…"

A shard of otherworldly metal dropped out of one of the pockets. Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

_What the hell?_

He knelt and picked up the shard.

_It's part of the AllSpark…_ was all he had time to think before what felt like an electric shock hit him. He felt himself slam into his bed and slide onto the floor, strange symbols floating in the air in front of him. He convulsed for several seconds, twisting away from his bed and coming to a rest in front of his door.

"Sam?" he heard Mikaela call from down the stairs. "You up there?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, twitching one last time from whatever just happened. "I'll be right down."

His jaw dropped as he came down the stairs and spotted her waiting for him.

_Wow._

She'd shed her usual informal garb and instead wore a white sundress. He barely stopped his jaw from dropping.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had to get some work done at the shop."

Then she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," she said into his ear.

"Don't worry, 'Kaela," Sam said as they pulled apart. "I'll be back. And thanks to the Autobots, there're a lot more jobs for those who've got astrophysics degrees."

He pointed upward. There, lurking somewhere in the vicinity of the Moon, floated the Autobots' great Ark. Some human craft — built with technology reverse-engineered by Sector Seven or more recently borrowed from the Autobots themselves — were up there as well.

_Thank God for YouTube and blogs_, Sam thought. _They tried to cover it up like they did with Megatron when he first landed, but all those videos from Mission City spreading around the world needed an explanation._

Luckily, at least they managed to keep Sam and Mikaela's involvement hidden, even if now an Autobot ambassador was stationed in Washington D.C. and an Autobot ambassador sat at the United Nations. That kept the press away, enabled them to live a relatively normal life.

_Which reminds me…_

"You know," Sam said. "You could always come to Pennsylvania with me, get an apartment…"

She sighed.

"Sam, we've had this conversation before. Dad hasn't been out of jail that long, and he needs help around the shop."

She swallowed. "Plus, someone to keep an eye on him. A couple of his old friends have been hanging around and I'm a bit worried."

_No sacrifice, no victory._

"Cool," he said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some electronics.

"I bought you this web-cam," he said. "We can have video chats online, stay in touch that way."

She smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, Sam."

She stashed the gadget in her purse. The two of them left the house and entered the backyard.

"Looks like you found him," Miles said.

"Yeah," Mikaela said.

"Where're you guys going…." he said. Then he fell silent.

_Looks like he saw us making a beeline for the 'new garage,'_ Sam noted.

"I'll be right here," Miles said.

Sam took a moment to reflect on how the events of two years prior had created a gulf between Sam and his oldest friend. Sam made contact with an alien race, fought in a war, and even killed a sentient being. Mikaela had shared in that, as had his parents to a limited degree, but Miles, good old Miles, had not.

He shook his head.

_I can deal with that later. Time to say the things that need to be said to 'Bee._

Sam and Mikaela entered the garage.

"Morning, 'Bee," Sam began.

The Autobot's humanoid form unfolded from the bright-yellow Camaro and soon the alien robot towered over his human companions.

"Bee," Sam began. "As you know, I'm going to college."

"I'm So Excited" by the Pointer Sisters exploded over Bumblebee's radio. Although his voice was (most of the time) back to normal, he'd been in the habit of communicating through the car's radio for so long it was almost second nature to him.

Sam sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"Bee, you can't come with me."

The great robot's shoulders sank.

"Why?" he asked.

"Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars on campus," he said. "I wouldn't have any place to put you."

Bumblebee sighed.

"Besides," Sam continued. "Someone needs to look after 'Kaela and her dad."

"Sam," Mikaela said. "That's very sweet of you, but we can take care of ourselves."

"Even if your dad's friends prove…difficult?"

Mikaela frowned.

"True."

"Maybe next year, things will be different," Sam said.

"Understood," Bumblebee said sadly.

Someone rapped on the door of the outdoor garage.

"Sam!" Miles said. "It's your parents! They're ready to go!"

_It'll be a pain getting all my stuff onto the plane and a long flight. Best get out of here fast._

"Goodbye, 'Bee."

He turned and headed towards his waiting parents.

"Don't worry, 'Bee," Mikaela said. "I'll still be around to visit."

Bumblebee smiled.

"Thank you," he said.


	3. Planning the Next Move

**Planning the Next Move**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 4th, 2009 AD, 7 PM

NEST Forward Base, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean Territory

"So, Optimus, what do you think the bastards will do next?" Lennox asked.

"It appears there was a Decepticon enclave in Shanghai, and Demolisher was the guardian," Optimus Prime rumbled as the two walked through the enormous hangar that served to shelter the Autobots in their vehicular forms. "There might have been more beyond the two we destroyed that day, but the Ark's sensors have not been able to detect them."

The great Autobot paused, silhouetted by the sinking Indian Ocean sun.

"Megatron would have taken the offensive against us by now, tried to disrupt the growing spread of Cybertronian technology. Human warriors were able to destroy Decepticons without our help two years ago — with Cybertronian technology, you soon will not need us at all."

_We may not need your help to win fights, but we still need your help to win without unacceptable casualties_, Lennox thought. Blackout's slaughter of the surprised soldiers in Qatar two years ago still weighed heavily on his mind, although he had ensured the men who died there were properly avenged. _Plus much of your technology is still beyond our ability to replicate or even understand._

"Don't worry," he said. "The treaties you've made guarantee the Autobots a home on Earth."

"For that, your species has our undying gratitude," Optimus said. "And we can do our part to improve our new home."

_Yep. Gas prices haven't been this low since before I was born._

The Cybertronian technology the humans _were_ readily able to use had advanced certain fields by decades. Solar power grew increasingly widespread, while the first commercial fusion plants — fueled by Helium-3 the Autobots mined on the Moon and traded for Energon produced in human fission plants — were scheduled to come online soon. The oil sheikhs had taken it on the chin, although setting up solar farms in their vast deserts had softened the blow.

Lennox looked at his watch.

"Looks like it's time for our evening chat with Colonel Morshower," he said.

He whistled for one of his (human) soldiers.

"Lower the screen."

"Yes sir," the soldier said.

The soldier pressed some buttons on the wall and the enormous screen rolled down. The base's satellite relay connected with Washington DC and soon Glenn Morshower, the overall commander of NEST, appeared.

Lennox saluted, while Optimus merely nodded.

"Good evening, Colonel Morshower," the great robot said.

"Good evening, Optimus," the senior human officer said, returning Lennox's salute. "How are your new recruits adjusting?"

Optimus cast a blue eye to the other side of the hangar, where the newly-landed Autobot twins Skids and Mudflap were arguing about which car they should transform into. Arcee was doing her best to keep the peace, but the twins were determined to fight each other over which transformed into which car.

The Autobot general sighed.

"It can be…taxing. But such is the price of leadership."

Morshower nodded.

"Understood." After a short pause. "Speaking of leadership, someone else would like to speak to you."

Secretary of Defense James Keller stepped into the frame. Though Keller — and the entire Walker administration — had taken heat for the attempted cover-up of the Cybertronian incursion, Keller had expertly managed the turnaround in federal policy and had been retained by newly-elected President Barack Obama. The fact he had personally faced the Decepticons in the depths of Hoover Dam and helped bring Sector Seven's rogue behavior under control certainly helped.

"Secretary Keller," Optimus said. "This is a most pleasant surprise."

"Optimus," Keller responded. "Heard you all took care of business in Shanghai."

The Autobot commander nodded.

"Two more Decepticons destroyed," he rumbled. "That brings us to a total of ten this year."

"The incidents have increased in the last few months," Keller said. "Do you have any idea why?"

_Not a clue. But I can guess and hope the intelligence boys can run with it._

"The Decepticon we didn't expect to be there said that Megatron would rise again, sir," Lennox said. "Has there been any unusual activity near the Laurentian Abyss?"

Morshower shook his head.

"No, Major, there hasn't," he said.

"We should increase the defenses over Megatron's resting place," Optimus said. "Although it is presently beyond our capabilities to raise fallen warriors from the dead, such things are not unknown in Cybertron's history."

"It is theoretically possible," the Autobot Ratchet said, "but only with the aid of the AllSpark." A hint of mourning entered the yellow-and-red robot's voice. "That can no longer be done."

"We did manage to recover a shard of the AllSpark," Morshower said. "We have it under tight guard in Virginia."

"It would be prudent to increase its defenses as well," Optimus said. "Lest the Decepticons seek it out."

"The piece of the AllSpark that survived was very small," Ratchet said. "It might not be sufficient."

"That will not stop the Decepticons from trying," Optimus said. "And if they do try, many humans will die whether they succeed or fail."

"We will take all necessary precautions," Morshower said.

Keller leaned forward.

"I heard Morshower say that additional Autobots have landed. Do you expect many more?"

Optimus shook his head.

"Most of Cybertron's population died in the war. Those who've straggled in over the last two years might represent all that is left."

"Do you think that means we won't be seeing many more Decepticons?"

Optimus shook his head again.

"The Decepticons were drawn disproportionately from the ranks of Cybertron's military. I expect a greater proportion of them survived the end of our world."

Keller fell silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Optimus rumbled. "It was the doing of Megatron, and he is dead now. All we can do now is make the best of our situation and hope that your race does not repeat our mistakes."

Keller turned to Lennox.

"I've read the debriefings on the new artillery shells NEST loaned to the PLA for the Shanghai mission. Do you recommend producing more?"

_Darn right I do. The combination of rockets and Cybertronian guidance technology enabled the shells to reorient themselves in-flight, reducing collateral damage._

"Yes sir," Lennox said. "They bring more fire down on the target and less on any surrounding buildings or people."

"I'll take that to the appropriate committees," Keller said. "Washington out."

September 4th, 2009 AD, 9 AM

The Pentagon, Washington DC, United States

Keller turned to Morshower.

"You keep NEST at tip-top readiness," the Secretary of Defense ordered. "I'll make sure the AllSpark and Megatron are well-defended."


	4. New School

**New School**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 4th, 2009 AD, 5:30 PM

Princeton University, Princeton, New Jersey

"Can you smell that?" Judy said. "I feel smarter already!"

Her husband Ron's response was a bit more sarcastic. "It smells like $40,000 per year to me. Luckily we're not paying a whole lot of it."

Most people would have been elated at a large scholarship to Princeton University, but Sam was not most people.

_I should be grateful that the military pulled strings to get me this, because I killed Megatron_, he thought. _And my great-grandfather _did_ go here, before he became an explorer._

But he still had to leave Mikaela behind, Mikaela who needed college aid much more than he did.

_There was a program at CalTech she was interested in, but she couldn't afford it. I offered to go somewhere else and split the difference, but they weren't interested._

He shook his head.

_No time to ruminate on that now. Got to get everything set up and then I can call 'Kaela and set up a schedule for our video chats._

"I'll go get a cart," he said.

It was approaching dinnertime and the rush of moving in had slowed a little. It only took around ten minutes for him to secure a cart and wheel it out to where his parents and their car waited.

"Okay," he said as they piled several of the bags and boxes they'd brought from California onto the main part of the cart and hung his clothes on the railing that hung over the top. "I'm on the second floor, room 207."

The three of them took the elevator to the second floor. The first thing Sam noticed as they pushed out into the hall was the very large number of girls.

"It's a coed dorm," Ron observed. "They didn't have those when I was in college."

"Same here," Judy said.

Sam mentally rolled his eyes.

_You met at the same college._

"Okay," he said. "207. That's just down the hall."

They made their way down the wood-paneled hall that was probably old when Archibald Witwicky went there. As Sam approached the door, he heard thumping coming from within.

_Leo Spitz. That was my roommate's name._

He rapped on the door.

"Leo, it's Sam!" he said, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the music.

Nobody answered. Sam sighed. He knocked on the door again, louder.

"Leo, it's Sam," he said, raising his voice even more.

The thumping cut off abruptly. A second later, Leo opened the door.

Leo was about as tall as Sam, but darker-skinned and with dark, curly hair. A large nose emerged from his face.

"Oh, sorry about that. I couldn't hear you over what I watching. Come on in."

He helped Sam pull the overloaded cart into the dorm room. As Sam got a good look at Leo's half of the room, his heart sank.

_Oh_ no.

Leo was apparently _very_ interested in Cybertronians. He'd set up a bookshelf over his desk that contained several books — not all of the entirely accurate — written in the aftermath of the alien arrival and a giant poster of Optimus Prime hung over his bed.

Sam's eyes drifted back to Leo's desk and the computer sitting beneath the bookshelf. On the screen was a paused video depicted what looked like a battle.

"Oh yeah," Leo said. "The reason I couldn't hear you is because I was watching this sweet video online. The military's been pretty mum about it, but apparently there've been some battles in the last couple of months."

_I know all about those._

He remembered one night, he saw Bumblebee roaring off. The young Autobot didn't return for three days and came back a bit worse for wear. There'd been a nest of Decepticons discovered in Mexico, stealing oil to convert to Energon, and there'd been a nasty fight.

"That one was apparently in Shanghai," Leo continued, oblivious. "Rumor is…"

"Hey," Sam said. "Where do you think I should put the TV?"

_Hopefully that'll get him talking about something else._

"Oh," Leo said, stopping abruptly. "There's a nice empty spot over there. Both of us can see it from our beds."

He pointed to the top of the dresser.

"By the way, I already put my clothes in the top three drawers."

"Got it," Sam said.

_The TV's still in the car anyway._

"By the way," Leo said. "Rumor is that a human killed the Decepticon leader two years ago. What do you think about that?"

_Oh shit._

Hiding Sam's involvement in Megatron's death was one of the few aspects of the post-Mission City coverup that had actually _worked_, largely due to the fact that there weren't many (human) witnesses to the event. Some of the human witnesses saw Optimus kneeling over his fallen foe and thought it was he who'd done it, and although the senior Autobot did not lie to them, he never bothered to explain what really happened either.

"I dunno," Sam said. He gestured to the cart. "Could you help us with some of this?"

Sam's words jolted Leo, as though he'd only just realized how he was irritating his roommate.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

Between Leo, Sam, and his parents, they were able to get the luggage cart unloaded and at least some of Sam's stuff distributed around the room.

"You got more stuff downstairs?" Leo asked.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. The TV's in the car."

"Do you need any help unloading it?"

Sam shook his head.

"I think we'll manage. Thanks, though."

Leo shrugged.

"Cool. I'll be right here if you need anything."

The three Witwickies left the dorm, pushing the cart ahead of them. Sam hoped by the time they got back, Leo would be finished with his video and would hopefully talk about something else.

"Such a friendly boy," Judy said. "I think he'll be a good roommate."

_If he doesn't drive me insane first._

He felt bad for feeling that way about Leo. After all, he remembered a time when he was a lot more like his new roommate than he was comfortable recalling. Mikaela had helped him, as had simply growing up.

"He's certainly not likely to be bringing strange women home at all hours of the night," Sam agreed. "That's a plus."


	5. History and Rumination

**History and Rumination**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 5th, 2009 AD, 10:30 PM

NEST Forward Base, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean Territory

"Hi there, Annabelle," Lennox said, waving at the web-cam he'd set up on the porch outside of the small house he was staying in while deployed in Diego Garcia.

"Hi Daddy!" his little daughter said, waving back. "Guess what I did today?"

"What did you do?" Lennox said.

"Jimmy and his Mommy are over today," Annabelle said, very seriously.

"Oh boy," Lennox said. "What did Jimmy do this time?"

Carolyn Masters was one of Sarah's friends, so Jimmy and Annabelle ended up playing together a lot. Jimmy was a good kid, but his sense of humor tended to revolve around teasing Annabelle.

"He stole my doll and hid it," Annabelle said. "And he wouldn't tell me where he put it. So I _punched_ him."

"Annabelle, that wasn't very nice," Lennox said, repressing the urge to smile. It was best little Jimmy learn that pranks sometimes have very nasty consequences before he got himself in real trouble.

"But he stole my doll _first_," Annabelle insisted.

"Yes, but you could have told Mommy and she would have made Jimmy give it back," Lennox said.

"Okay you," Sarah said. "That's enough of that. Go sit at the table and finish your sandwich."

Lennox waited until Annabelle was out of the way before he allowed himself to smile.

"She's a fighter," Lennox said. "Like me."

_Only without guns or tanks, and nobody dying as a result._

"Will," Sarah said. "Punching people isn't appropriate."

"I know that. I assume you punished her?"

"I made her stand in the corner," Sarah said. "And no ice cream for a few days. Carolyn made Jimmy do his own time in the corner and apologize for stealing her doll. She swears he'll never do that again."

"Good. Other than this, how have you been?"

"I've been just fine," she said. "Are you allowed to tell me when you'll be back?"

Lennox shook his head. "Nope. There are some things I could tell you, but I couldn't do it over a network."

_Damn the Decepticons and their electronic-warfare capabilities._

Something clattered off-camera. Sarah looked off camera.

"Sorry, Will. I have to go. The kids are making a mess of the kitchen."

"No problem," Lennox said.

"Be right back," she said.

Sarah cut off the connection. Behind him, Lennox could hear a mechanical-sounding sigh.

_What?_

Lennox turned to see his Autobot friend Ironhide standing near the porch.

"Hey, Ironhide," he said. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how your family's doing," the Autobot said. There was a hint of sadness beneath his normally gruff voice.

_Something's bothering him._

Lennox had never seen anything get beneath Ironhide's armored skin. The big Autobot was gruff and prone to violence. Lennox had heard from Optimus that Ironhide had even thought it permissible to kill Sam Witwicky's parents if they interfered with the hunt for the AllSpark!

"You all right?" Lennox asked.

Ironhide sighed.

"It's wonderful, having a family, isn't it?"

Lennox nodded.

"Yeah, though it can be taxing at times."

_Did Ironhide have a family?_ Can _Cybertronians have families? Optimus called Megatron his brother at Mission City, but that doesn't mean he's his literal brother anymore than Epps is mine._

"Did you…have a family?"

Ironhide nodded.

"Yes."

15 Million Years Ago

Cybertron

The orbital defense platform continued raining energy fire on Cybertron's surface, literally melting through it in places. Whole Autobot cities burned beneath the bright red lances of laser fire as the platforms under Lord Protector Megatron's control flayed the surface of the planet, raising columns of thick black smoke to the very edge of the atmosphere and sparking volcanic fury within Ironhide.

_Those weapons were supposed to defend us if the aliens from that nebula came back_, he thought as the Autobot vessel approached the floating weapon. _They've killed more Cybertronians than the aliens did!_

Ironhide could discern three smaller entities flitting around the platform. He narrowed his optics as he recognized one of them.

_That's Starscream. That means we're facing off against the Seekers._

Perhaps things would go better than he thought. He'd fought alongside Starscream against the aliens. If he could just talk to Starscream, perhaps he could get the Seekers to stand down and allow them to deactivate the weapons platform.

"Enemy incoming," the vessel's pilot said. "Straight on attack run."

Ironhide turned towards his son Tracks.

"You ready?"

Tracks nodded.

"Yes, father."

The young Autobot — slenderer than his father, but tall — hefted an enormous cannon bolted onto his arm. The movement nearly threw him off-balance. Ironhide wished there was still time to return to the armory and find a better weapon.

_Hopefully Starscream will listen to reason._

Ironhide led the other Autobots out a hatch to the top of the ship, ready to face the oncoming Seekers. Per the plan, the Autobots would engage the Decepticons, while the vessel — a civilian transport retrofitted with military weapons — would engage the platform itself.

The trio of Seekers formed up for an attack run. Before they could unleash their missiles on the transport, Ironhide raised his cannon and roared.

"Fire!"

The group of Autobots unleashed a wave of energy fire on the Seekers, disrupting their attack. Skywarp vanished, while Starscream and Thundercracker broke apart, avoiding a wave of energy fire that would have flayed them.

Skywarp materialized atop the Autobot ship behind Ironhide and his companions and quickly transformed into humanoid shape.

"Hello, traitors," he hissed, pointing one arm-cannon at the Autobots and another straight down into the ship. He began firing both simultaneously, one cannon sending Autobots flying to certain death below and the other drilling through the ship's armor towards its engines.

"Back off!" Tracks shouted, firing the too-big cannon. The recoil sent him staggering towards the edge, but the blasts served their purpose. Skywarp stepped back, dodging two of the blasts but aborting his attack on the ship itself. The third blast caught him in the chest and knocked him over the side. He fell, then quickly transformed into an aircraft and rocketed upward.

Tracks continued firing on him, but Skywarp was able to dodge or teleport out of way. However, his evasive maneuvering took him farther and farther away from the battlefield.

"We got problems closer in," Ironhide said. "Look out!"

Tracks turned to see Thundercracker and Starscream coming in for a landing atop the Autobot vessel, taking humanoid form as they did.

"Starscream!" Ironhide roared as soon as his old comrade's feet hit metal. "Stop this madness!"

The Decepticon turned to face him.

"What madness, Ironhide? Prime is interfering with Megatron's duties as Lord Protector, stirring up insurrection. Most of the army is following orders — I don't see why _you_ of all Cybertronians has turned traitor."

"No," Ironhide said. "Megatron has attempted to usurp full control of the AllSpark and use it to create an army of genocide! An army solely loyal to him!"

"An army needed to protect Cybertron from future incursions from the nebula," Starscream retorted. "By annihilating the aliens."

The Decepticon shook his head.

"I don't have time for this," he continued. "Surrender now and Megatron _might_ show you mercy. Continue to attack the platforms needed for Cybertron's defense and you will die."

Some muttering broke out among the Autobots behind Ironhide.

_Probably those enamored with Megatron's military prowess and who've lost friends or family in the alien attack._

"Cybertron's defense! Look at what they're doing to the slagging planet!"

He gestured to the pillars of smoke, to the great fields of molten metal that lay below.

"Suppressing a rebellion," Starscream said. "Restoring legal authority. Now accept this legal authority, or die."

"No," Ironhide said.

"Very well," Starscream said. "Decepticons, fly!"

The two Seekers lunged at the Autobots, bowling many of them over. A full blown brawl of blades and fists broke out atop the Autobot vessel. Every so often, one of the Decepticons would emerge from the fray and attempt to attack the ship directly, but the Autobots still outnumbered them and there was always someone available to tackle the Decepticon and prevent significant damage.

All that changed in a moment. The vessel shook as it fired its own spread of missiles at the orbital platform. Although point-defense lasers and close-range guns snatched Autobot munitions from the sky, enough missiles slammed into the battle-station that several weapons went offline.

This provoked an immediate reaction from the commander of the Seekers.

"We don't have him for this," Starscream snarled, leaping back from the fray. "Prepare for the pit!"

He launched barrage of missiles at the Autobots, missiles that had shredded alien ships far larger than all but the biggest Autobots. Two Autobots died immediately, while others were blown off the ship. Ironhide watched as several missiles reached out for his face, limbs, and spark. He prepared himself for the end…

Someone threw himself in the path of Starscream's attack. Instead of slamming into Ironhide, the missiles slammed into Tracks.

"NO!" Ironhide roared as he watched his son, smoke trailing and spark fading, topple off the Autobot ship and fall towards the molten remains of the city below.

Starscream only laughed.

"Pity," he said. "The youngling would have made a great Decepticon someday."

Rage clouded Ironhide's vision.

_Bastard killed Tracks. Bastard killed my son. KILL HIM!_

The Autobot roared, firing his weapons at Starscream at point-blank range. Caught in mid-gloat, the Decepticon had little time to dodge or defend himself. Multiple explosions erupted all over his body — none doing lethal damage to his head or spark chamber, unfortunately — and the concussion knocked him over the side.

That left Thundercracker as the only Decepticon left atop the vessel. Ironhide lunged for him, determined to rip him apart with his bare hands.

"Ironhide!" one of the few remaining Autobots shouted. "Behind you!"

Ironhide spun, the Decepticon still in his grasp, to see a battered Starscream — back in aircraft shape — launching a wave of missiles at him. Ironhide shoved Thundercracker forward, determined to use the other Decepticon to soak up Starscream's attacks.

The resulting explosion sent them both flying off the Autobot vessel. They fell whistling through the air parallel to a huge column of smoke that rose out of a rent in the planet's surface that extended all the way to the mantle.

"Be seeing you," Thundercracker said maliciously, transforming in Ironhide's grip. The transformation process carved great gashes into Ironhide's armor and vitals and the pain forced the Autobot to let go. The Decepticon flew away and although his flight was erratic and he trailed smoke, that was little comfort to Ironhide as he fell towards his doom.

Ironhide sighed.

_Perhaps I'll see Tracks and Chromia again…_

He suddenly slammed into something metal, far too soon and far too cool and solid to be the remains of the city. He looked down on at the great expanse of yellow metal.

_It's the Ark!_

The great exploratory and colonization vessel the Autobots were building when the aliens attacked had been transferred groundside, away from the alien spacecraft. Now, barely complete, it was rising into battle to put a stop to Megatron's attack on his own world.

Above him, the armed platform exploded, followed seconds later by the Autobot vessel attacking it. Ironhide rose to his feet as the Ark fired on some of the other nearby platforms, shattering them like glass.

September 5th, 2009 AD, 10:45 PM

NEST Forward Base, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean Territory

"That's terrible," Lennox said. He tried to swallow the enormous sympathy-spawned lump in his throat and found he could not.

Ironhide nodded.

"Such is war."

He gestured with one of his enormous cannons.

"My son carried the same model. It was too big for him, but it is just right for me."

His expression hardened.

"Just right for destroying enemies before they can hurt anyone else."

_Oh boy. No wonder he's into shooting first and asking questions later._

Ironhide drew a bead on something in the distance. Lennox quickly decided to change the subject, lest Ironhide destroy someone or something important.

"You describe yourself as having a son," Lennox asked. "How exactly does that work?"

Ironhide lowered his weapon.

"I had a mate, Chromia, before the aliens came," he said. "We do not reproduce in a manner analogous to organics such as you. Instead, a composite design is created and given independent life through the AllSpark."

_Oh dear_, Lennox thought. _The AllSpark's gone, except for a tiny piece under heavy guard._

"Since the AllSpark is destroyed, does that mean that the Cybertronians will eventually become…?"

"Extinct?" Ironhide finished. He shook his great head. "The _Ark_ and the Decepticon ship _Nemesis_ both have the equipment to make new Cybertronians without the AllSpark. It's a very Energon-intensive process, though. We have enough here to make a few new ones, but we have little need for that now."

_What about the Decepticons? Will we be seeing more of_ them _in the future?_

Ironhide answered Lennox's question before the human officer could ask.

"The _Ark_ was intended to explore and colonize new worlds and contains extensive equipment to refine Energon, equipment we've installed at human power plants. The _Nemesis_ was intended to operate close to Cybertron, to defend it against alien attack, and contains far less Energon-production equipment. Between their own limited capabilities and our interference with their Energon-creation efforts on Earth, they are much less capable of reproduction than we are."

Ironhide smiled grimly.

"Which means the day of _their_ extinction is getting closer and closer."

Lennox's laptop beeped as Sarah re-established the connection.

"Will, you wouldn't believe what just happened," she said, sounding rather flustered.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Ironhide said, turning and walking into the deepening night.


	6. Tapping Their Phones

**Tapping Their Phones**

by Matthew W. Quinn

September 7th, 2009 AD, 3:30 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

Earth Orbit

The space around Earth had become a much more exciting place in the two years since the Cybertronian contact with the humans.

The yellow triangular wedge that was the Autobot _Ark_ floated between the Earth and the Moon, serving as a way station for the human and Autobot vessels that floated between the two worlds. When the human fusion reactors came online, the Helium-3 the Autobots mined from the lunar surface to trade for Energon would be worth its weight in gold.

Keeping a watchful eye on the civilian traffic floated human war-vessels, built using Cybertronian technology. Although Optimus Prime had been conservative with the military technology he allowed his human allies, the human nations had a source independent of the venerable Autobot—the information gleaned from Sector Seven's research into the frozen Megatron.

Chief among the human vessels was _Ghost 2_, successor to the ship that had met a sticky end at the hands of Starscream over 30 years before. Slender and winged, with some bulges here and there, it looked disturbingly Decepticon to Autobot eyes. Other, rounder and less-threatening ships had been built using Autobot technology, but they were no less lethal.

It was into this snakepit that the Decepticon known as Soundwave coasted. He was running cold, barely warm enough to function.

_Too big a heat signature and they'll slag my aft_, Soundwave slowly thought as he searched for the proper satellite to tap into. _The fleshlings and the Autobots are swarming here. We should never have allowed this._

Starscream had taken command of the Decepticons in the aftermath of Megatron's defeat by the fleshling. He had declined to reinforce the Decepticon enclaves on Earth beyond the bare minimum needed for Energon theft and focused more of his efforts on constructing orbital infrastructure — particularly the kind needed to create more Energon — near the great ringed planet the humans called "Saturn."

_I know we need more Energon in order to replenish our numbers. But the Autobots have the fleshlings as allies and their combined powers are growing rapidly._

Megatron would have dropped an asteroid on Earth had he survived, and Soundwave himself proposed the same course to Starscream. The newly-minted Decepticon leader refused, claiming the Decepticons' numbers were too small to pull off such an operation, and beaten Soundwave the way Megatron used to beat him when the junior Decepticon argued the point.

Then Soundwave spotted a proper satellite.

_There's a good one. It's right above the fleshlings' "North America" and there aren't any human or Autobot spacecraft near it._

Soundwave triggered the rockets on his protoform's feet, giving them the bare minimum of power to get him moving towards the satellite. Over the course of several minutes, he drifted through the cold void, his processors hungry for the power the satellite's nuclear battery could give him.

_Careful, careful. You can't feast on the energy here if they slag your aft._

The torturous minutes passed. The tentacles he would plug into the human machine twitched. But Soundwave kept his appetite under control and waited.

_Megatron will live again, and you have a vital role in ensuring that. Don't jeopardize the project with impatience._

Eventually, the long wait ended and his tentacles kissed the metallic flesh of the satellite. Soundwave barely restrained himself from sucking all the power possible through the tentacles that had already connected. Instead, he forced himself to remain patient until all of them were plugged in and he could steal a little power through each one.

September 7th, 2009 AD, 4:00 PM

Telesat Canada Office, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada

"Sir, we're getting some weird power fluctuations on one of our satellites," Taylor Johnson, one of the techs, said.

His supervisor Edgar Jones stepped over.

"What do you mean?"

"It started a couple of seconds ago. It's like there's something else drawing on the battery. It's small, barely noticeable, but it's there."

Jones frowned.

"Can the battery handle it? This satellite handles a lot of military and civilian communication and if it goes down, there's going to be trouble."

"Well, the battery was designed with some wide parameters, sir. I think…"

He stared at the screen.

"That's odd. The fluctuations are slowing down. They've stopped."

"Good."

"Should we ask about this?"

Jones thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Not if this doesn't happen again. Log it and we'll send it in with the weekly report."

"Yes sir."

September 7th, 2009 AD, 4:05 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

Earth Orbit

Now refreshed and operating at full efficiency, Soundwave continued searching every human transmission that came through the satellite, desperately trying to find any mention of Megatron. There were certainly plenty of historical references to the Battle of Mission City and the history of the Cybertronians in general — Soundwave found it most upsetting that only the Autobot side of the story was getting told — but nothing concrete as to where the humans taken the body of the fallen Decepticon overlord.

Then something grabbed his attention.

"…We're taking her out to where we dumped Megatron…" skipped across Soundwave's perceptions.

_What?_

Soundwave returned to the transmission he was eavesdropping on. He listened for a long several minutes, but could not pick up anything else.

_Damnation._

Then an idea hit him. He tracked the transmission to its point of origin, an American naval base at King's Bay.

_Okay. Find out what unit made that transmission and then find out its orders._

Soundwave searched the open-source files available at King's Bay. He did not dare try to hack the humans' closed files — although that would be pitifully easy, even today, he knew this would give his activities away.

_Three submarines have been given orders to leave in the next twelve hours. One of them is destined for Spain, another for Buenos Aires. Another is to rendezvous with the _John Stennis_ battle group off the coast of Canada._

Soundwave ran through the open-source records of previous deployments. Making calls at the ports of friendly nations seemed to be a common practice, so two of the three submarines were probably up to something innocuous.

_Therefore, the most probable situation is that the fleshlings' other ships are guarding Megatron!_

Still, he had to be sure. He got the coordinates of the human fleet and began searching for unusual features near them.

_The Laurentian Abyss. Not the deepest part of the ocean, but pretty deep, and close to the United States mainland. They probably felt they could keep an eye on it._

He reviewed past military deployments in the area. They were almost nonexistent until June, 2007. Afterward, there were always ships there.

_Bingo. Now to inform Starscream._

Although Soundwave suspected Starscream did not want Megatron to be found, he was still the Decepticon leader. He had taken a particular interest in this mission and wanted to be informed of every new development.

He aligned his laser-burst transmitter with the Decepticon flagship floating in orbit around one of the outer planets and shot off a message.

September 7th, 2009 AD, 4:30 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

The Nemesis Throne Room.

Starscream lazed on the throne that had once been Megatron's. Ruling the Decepticons was oftentimes a difficult business, but it had its perks, including sitting in the chair towards which he had once bowed and scraped.

_Someday this chair will overlook the Earth_, Starscream mused. _Someday, Decepticons will rule over Autobots and humans both._

Like all Decepticons, Starscream looked down on humans, but they did not disgust him. The humans' military prowess was too obvious and despite their fragile organic nature, they might make useful soldiers someday.

_Cannon fodder to limit Cybertronian military losses at least. There are far too few of us left, thanks to Megatron and Prime._

"Transmission from Soundwave," the sterile voice of the Decepticon starship's public address system said.

_Damn it._

Soundwave was among those who sought to revive Megatron. Starscream would crush him if he could, but there was enough residual loyalty to the fallen leader among the Decepticons to make this course of action imprudent.

So Starscream allowed Soundwave and his allies to play their little game. The ones who sought to revive Megatron he knew to keep an eye on, and he could terminate them in the style of the human warlord who ordered his lover's husband abandoned on the front lines should he need to.

"Put him on," Starscream ordered.

"Lord Starscream," Soundwave said. "I have detected the presence of a surviving piece of the AllSpark."

Starscream leaned forward on his throne.

"Really?" he asked. His whole plan hinged on his rivals wasting their efforts chasing after something that no longer existed.

_This makes things more complicated._

"Permission to send forces to retrieve the AllSpark, then revive our great leader?" Soundwave asked.

Starscream fell silent.

_I could transmit my response to him in such a way that would alert the humans and Autobots and let them kill him. But that would alert them to our ability to infiltrate Earth orbit by coming in cold, which would interfere with other operations later._

And that would raise suspicions among Soundwave's allies too. The Decepticons who — quite correctly — suspected he would rather not find Megatron would raise hell at the suspicious death of one of their own. This could jeopardize his power over the Decepticons and possibly even his life.

"Permission granted. But be careful and take _no_ chances. We cannon afford losses of even the smallest Cybertronian right now."

"Thank you, sir."

Starscream smiled his most insincere smile.

"You're welcome."

_Let's hope the human defenses are strong._

For a moment, he pondered allowing the Autobots to learn about what was about to happen. Then he shook his head.

_They would not believe me, and if the others found out, there'd be hell to pay._


	7. School Days and Decepticons

**School Days and Decepticons**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 9th, 2009 AD, 11:15 AM

Princeton University, Princeton, New Jersey

Sam sat amid the hundred-plus students assembled in Dr. James Colan's Astronomy 101 class.

_Okay_, he thought. _You've got the books, you've got the notebook, your pencils are sharpened, and Mom and Dad are safely heading back to California._

After visiting New York, his parents had returned to campus for a last goodbye. Sam was able to see them off with a minimum of tears from his mother, and keep them out of the way of the pack of stoners that had been roaming the dorm, selling "green" brownies.

"Good morning!" Colan said, entering with a flourish. "I take it you all are here to learn about the heavenly bodies!"

He looked at a group of pretty coeds sitting in the front of the class for just a little too long before climbing up to the chalkboard. As the professor continued talking, something flashed across Sam's vision.

_What was that?_

Sam tried to ignore it and focus on his professor.

"The study of the heavenly bodies," Colan said, gaze drifting back towards the pretty coeds, "has been an honorable pursuit for many thousands of years…"

Sam rolled his eyes

_What a class act._

The mysterious something flashed across his vision again.

_What?_

More and more of them flashed across his vision and Sam finally got a good look at what they were.

_Cybertronian glyphs. I'm seeing Cybertronian glyphs. Just like Great-Grandpa. Oh crap!_

"Dude," Leo said from beside him. "You okay?"

Somehow Sam had the misfortune of having his Cybertronian-obsessed roommate in the same class. And Leo for some reason wanted to sit next to him.

"I'm fine," Sam lied. He opened up his textbook, hoping to dispel the visions that way. He started reading the introduction, reading and reading and reading and…

Suddenly he found himself at the end of the book. He'd just read an entire book in less than a minute!

_What the…_

"Dude," Leo asked. "Are you epileptic or something…"

"I will have silence in my class while I am imparting my wisdom," Colan interrupted.

"Right, right," Sam said. "I think I need a little break." He rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"Don't take too long," Colan said. "There might be a quiz."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 11:20 AM

Princeton University, Princeton, New Jersey

Sam ran down the stairs away from the building, hoping to put as much distance between himself and Colan and crazy books…

One last symbol flashed before his eyes when he got to the landing at the bottom of the first set of stairs and then they were gone.

_Thank God._

He wondered for a moment why this was happening now. He'd held onto the AllSpark for a fair amount of time during the Battle of Mission City and…

_Mikaela's got the other piece!_

He all but tore his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:20 AM

Banes Tire and Auto, Burbank, California

Mikaela was deep inside the engine block of the 2006 Honda Accord when she heard her cell phone ringing on the bench. It was a very distinct ringtone, a Linkin Park song that both she and Sam enjoyed.

_That's Sam!_

However, she had to finish bolting on some things before she answered it, lest the whole thing collapse once she stopped working on it. She finished her task, climbed off the engine, and got to the phone on the next-to-last ring.

"Hi, Sam," she said. "How was your first day of class?"

"Mikaela, where were you?" Sam half-demanded.

Mikaela scowled. That was very unlike Sam, and she wasn't going to put up with it.

"I was busy," she said. "You know, some of us actually have to work, and can't afford to go to colleges where pretty coeds roam and…"

"Sorry, 'Kaela. I was just freaking out there."

Mikaela's eyes widened.

_Something is definitely going on here._

"Sam," she said warily. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember that shard of the AllSpark I gave you just before my parents and I left, after we talked with Bumblebee?"

Mikaela nodded.

"Yeah, it's in the safe at the shop."

"You didn't touch it with your hands at any point, right? It's still in that little box?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just had a total freakout moment in the middle of class," Sam said, talking rapidly. "I started seeing symbols, just like my great-grandfather, and then I read an entire book in less than a minute! I think I'm going crazy!"

Mikaela's heart sank.

_Something is definitely wrong._

"You should call Bumblebee about this, or Lennox if you can get him," she said. "This sounds important."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 11:25 AM (Eastern Standard Time)

Earth Orbit

_Another fragment of the AllSpark!_

Soundwave had learned of the location of the first one during the initial seconds he was draining power from the satellite — the humans were even less circumspect with that than they were about the location of Megatron — but this one was even more interesting.

_It's in the hands of a fleshling, the almost-mate of the murderer of Megatron!_

It might be better to make a grab for that one than the one on the other side of United States. That piece of the AllSpark was heavily guarded by human soldiers and Autobots both, while this one was in a safe in a human mechanic's shop.

Luckily, he had an agent in the area, spying on the troublesome fleshlings and their Autobot bodyguard.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:25 AM

Banes Tire and Auto, Burbank, California

Behind the Banes auto shop, beneath a car waiting to be serviced, what looked like a remote-control truck stirred to life. It rolled towards the back door and unfolded into a spindly humanoid creature with prominent eyes.

_Soundwave wants the AllSpark, or else he'll use me for ball practice._

The little Decepticon known as Wheelie did not want to be used as ball practice by the bigger Decepticons, so he'd fulfill that mission all right.

He slowly opened the door and crept inside. He saw the human girl talking on the phone, heard her mention the subject of the AllSpark. Wheelie chuckled to himself.

"You're hot, but you ain't too bright."

Moving low and keeping the clutter and machines around the shop between himself and the human girl, he headed for the safe. He so busy keeping an eye on the fleshling that he wasn't paying attention to the floor. That cost him when he stepped straight onto a mousetrap.

"OWW! Damn it! Son of a bitch!"

That got the attention of a large organic creature that looked up from its food bowl. With the pain radiating from his foot, Wheelie was in no mood to be challenged.

"What are you looking at slobber puss?" he demanded.

The dog ignored him and went back to its food. Wheelie stepped forward, the trap still fixed to his foot.

_The safe's right there. Just got to get into it, open it up..._

His left foot jammed down onto something sticky. He looked down to find a black pad of some kind attached to him.

"This place is a freakin' house of horrors!"

Of course, once he got the fragment of the AllSpark, he'd be able to get out of there. Soundwave or one of the others would pick him up and then they'd resurrect Megatron and Megatron would stop Soundwave and the others from degrading him as they usually did.

As soon as he got to the safe, he pressed his metallic head to the door and began turning the combination lock. He heard the right kind of clicking inside and realized he'd figured out the first number.

_Okay. Fleshling safes usually have three numbers._

He turned in the reverse direction once all the way around, then slowed down. He heard another click.

_One more!_

He turned the wheel in the other direction and heard the lock open. Gleeful and eager, he opened the heavy safe door.

Inside, in a clear plastic box, lay the AllSpark shard!

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:28 AM

Banes Tire and Auto, Burbank, California

"Sam?" Mikaela said. "Something's going on here."

Something had opened the safe. She couldn't quite see it, but she could hear movement and saw that her dog had gone over to investigate.

_There's something in the shop._

Slowly, she rose from the bench and crept towards the safe. A thick set of tongs lay between her and the safe, as did the soldering iron. If there were any little metallic troublemakers in the shop, they'd learn not to mess with Mikaela Banes.

Of course, she had to finish her conversation with Sam.

"I'll call you right back," she said.

"Wait, 'Kaela, if it's…"

She hung up.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 11:30 AM

Princeton University, Princeton, New Jersey

"'Kaela?" Sam asked. "'_Kaela!_"

He swore, completely uncaring that the people heading down the stairs with him saw everything.

_I'm getting these symbols on my brain and something's in Mikaela's shop. Dear Lord, it's probably a Decepticon, and there's nothing I can do about it!_

He quickly dialed her number again. The phone rang and rang and…

Sam, completely oblivious, missed the next step and fell. He tumbled down the remaining stairs, nearly knocking over a student who was coming up, and as soon as he hit the ground, the phone rolled from his fingers.

_Ow! Should have been paying attention…phone!_

The phone clattered into a storm drain.

_Ohshitohshitohshitoshit!_

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:31 AM

Banes Tire and Auto, Burbank, California

Oblivious to the ringing of her phone, Mikaela dashed over to the open safe. A little robot had the AllSpark shard in its hands. Its eyes were locked onto the shard, almost as though it were scanning it.

"Hey!" she shouted, looming over the diminutive Deception and trying to look threatening.

Wheelie screamed and backed away from the safe, dropping the AllSpark shard in the process. Mikaela snatched up the tongs and pinned him to the side of the safe before he could transform into whatever he transformed into.

The Decepticon spat.

"Is that the best you got, huh? Is that best you can do?"

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" she asked, baring her teeth and trying to look intimidating. "You were after the piece of the AllSpark, weren't you."

"Bite me!"

Mikaela gritted her teeth.

_If he wants to make it difficult, so be it._

She grabbed the nearby soldering iron.

"You want some of this?" she asked. "Talk, or you're going to get it."

"Bring it!" Wheelie declared.

"All right," she said, bringing the soldering iron up to the creature's eye. The little alien screamed as the fire discolored and then began to liquefy its optics.

_What the hell am I doing?_

She quickly pulled the torch away.

"That's my eye, you crazy bitch!"

"You gonna' talk now?" Mikaela said, trying to sound tough.

"Ow ow! I seek knowledge of the Cube! Soundwave commands me!

_What's going on here?_

"What knowledge?"

Her captive started getting hyper.

"You got the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, they're gonna' whack me I'm gonna be dead without that shard. Easy Warrior Goddess, I'm just a little salvage scrap drone."

"You're going to be a dead little salvage scrap drone if you don't tell me what's going on here," Mikaela half-growled. She wasn't quite sure if she could do it — she couldn't bring herself to torture the little Decepticon for more than a couple of seconds — but she was quite capable of acting the part.

"Allrightallrightallright," Wheelie babbled. "They want to resurrect Megatron. There's another piece of the shard, but they don't know if they can get to it."

The words slammed into Mikaela with the force of a sledgehammer and her grip on the tongs slackened. Her captive immediately tried to scramble away.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikaela said, shoving the tongs forward and keeping Wheelie pinned.

She swore. The Decepticons were trying to revive Megatron and she had no way to tell anyone about it!

_Wait a minute. Bumblebee is still at the Witwicky house. He'll know what to do._

She also wanted to get hold of Sam. If they did manage to raise Megatron, he'd want revenge on Sam for killing him in Mission City two years ago.

"I'll deal with you later," she said. Still keeping a firm grip on the captive spy with her tongs, she shoved him in a sturdy metal box and slammed the lid down tight.

"Lemme out of here!" Wheelie shrieked.

"Maybe later," Mikaela said.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 11:35 AM

Princeton University, Princeton, New Jersey

Trying his best to ignore the blood trickling from the big cut on his forehead, Sam rushed over to the storm drain. Somewhere down there, his phone was no doubt ringing and Mikaela was calling and there was a Decepticon in the shop and…

_Damn it! Keep it together!_

Sam reached down and, rusty metal digging into his hands, pulled the manhole cover away.

"What's he doing?" someone said behind him.

"Dude," someone else said. "It's just a phone. You can always get a new one and get everyone's number off Facebook."

"No time for that!" Sam said, climbing down the ladder into the storm drain. He jumped off the last rung and landed on his knees on the stained concrete. The rough material gnawed at his knees, but he didn't care, his phone was right there…

He grabbed for the phone and the top half fell away from the bottom half in his hands.

_No! No! No! No!_

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:37 AM

Banes Tire and Auto, Burbank, California

Sam's phone did not ring and Mikaela ended up at his voice mail.

_That's odd. Sam always answers his phone if it's me calling._

She hoped for a moment he wasn't being petty that she'd hung up on him.

_No_, she thought. _That's not like Sam at all._

However, if Sam was having some kind of Cybertronian mind-screw, the Sam she knew and loved might not be himself.

_All right. What other ways can I contact him?_

She thought about e-mail, but it was possible the Decepticons were up to their usual electronic eavesdropping.

_I'll have to see him in person. And if the Decepticons are after me, there goes purchasing plane tickets online._

Luckily, she had other options. But first…

She reached over and picked up her cell phone, going into her phonebook and selecting the number marked "Daddy." He was out on a job, but she figured he'd have his cell phone on in case something happened at the shop.

She called. No answer.

_Damn it._

For a long, fearful moment, she wondered if the reason his phone was off was that he did not want to be interrupted in the middle of doing something dubious.

She shook her head.

_No. He said he wouldn't do that again, and he always keeps his promises._

She called again and this time, did not hang up when his voice-mail activated.

"Daddy, it's 'Kaela. Something's come up. I need to get to Sam in Princeton immediately. Granger's engine's all fixed, so when you get back, it'll be ready."

She hung up the phone, then scribbled out a note for her dad and put it in a prominent spot. She then picked up a convenient rag, gingerly wrapped it the AllSpark shard (careful not to touch it directly) in it, and put into her pocket.

_I'll figure out what to do with that thing later._

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:45 AM

Witwicky Residence, Burbank, California

The box containing the captive Decepticon slung across her back, Mikaela rolled into the Witwicky driveway. The garage door was down and there was no sign of life around the house, not even the yipping of their dogs.

_It looks like they're not home yet._

She called and left a message on their answering machine explaining why her bike was in their driveway and could they please hide it in the garage when they got back.

Then she headed over to where Bumblebee hid in his car-form.

"Hey 'Bee," she said.

The Autobot unfolded into his humanoid form.

"Good morning, Mikaela," he rasped. "What's up?"

Mikaela slammed down the box containing the captive Decepticon on the floor of the garage.

"Hey!" Wheelie shouted. "Watch it!"

Bumblebee quickly had one of his guns pointed at the box.

"Decepticon," he said, a statement, not a question.

"Yep. Caught the little bastard rooting around in the shop. He said they want to resurrect Megatron and they wanted the piece of the AllSpark I've got in my pocket."

Bumblebee's optics widened.

"Optimus has to be informed," he said. He was silent for a moment and Mikaela figured he was transmitting a message to the _Ark_. "Done."

"Yeah," Mikaela said. "And Sam too. I've tried to contact him, but I can't reach him. Something might be wrong with his phone."

Bumblebee said something in Cybertronian that, based on his tone, was probably dreadfully impolite.

"So it looks like we've got to reach him, before the Decepticons do."

Bumblebee nodded.

"How fast can you drive?"

"I've got a better idea," Bumblebee said.

He quickly transformed back into car-form, opened the passenger side door, and beeped the horn. Mikaela climbed inside and a hologram of Ron Witwicky materialized in the driver's seat.

_Good idea. The neighbors might get suspicious about seeing me show up and the car disappear._

For a moment, she remembered Simmons' humiliating revelation of her criminal involvement, such as it was. She remembered how the old bastard gloated and leered.

Then she remembered Sam bargaining with Banachek, erasing her criminal record and freeing Bumblebee from Simmons' clutches.

_Now we're going to repay you._

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:55 AM

Outside Burbank, California

"Holy…" Mikaela said, slowly shutting Bumblebee's door.

Ahead of them, hidden between two hills in the undeveloped lands outside the suburbs, lay a Cybertronian shuttle, yellow like the Ark but small and square. Beside her, Bumblebee transformed.

"Just in case," he said. "Looks like it came in handy."

"All right, let's go," Mikaela said, running towards the alien spacecraft.

"Agreed."


	8. Stealing the AllSpark

**Stealing the AllSpark**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 9th, 2009 AD, 12:15 PM

Fort Eustis, Virginia

Four Decepticons stood on the ocean floor near the eastern coast of North America. Their commander, Dropkick, paced in front of the other three, communicating with them electronically due to the water's interference with their ability to speak.

_You ready_, he asked Dead End. The red Decepticon, hunched over on all fours as was his habit, nodded.

_Good._

He turned to Crankcase.

_You?_

_Ready as I'll ever be_, the Decepticon said sullenly.

Dropkick turned to the last member of the team.

_Ready?_

Stockade nodded.

_Always ready to smash Autobots and fleshling vermin._

Dropkick nodded.

_Good._

He pointed his communications laser upward, towards where Soundwave hung in the sky.

_Is Ravage in position?_

A long moment passed.

_Yes. Begin the attack._

September 9th, 2009 AD, 12:20 PM

Fort Eustis, Virginia

Dropkick emerged from the ocean first, his sensors hunting for targets for him to kill.

_Miserable world_, he thought, inhabited by miserable short-lived bugs. _Time to put some of them out of their misery._

As his companions emerged from the ocean behind him, he locked on a patrolling American Hum-V. He smiled as he blew the human vehicle to bits with his main guns. Meanwhile, the other Decepticons began laying waste to the human buildings, preemptively destroying any potential shelter for the human counterattack and doing as much gratuitous property damage as they could.

It did not take long for the human soldiers and the Autobots to interfere. The scud-scud-scudding of human helicopters filled Dropkick's auditory sensors, while interspersed among the scuds, he could discern the whine of Cybertronian engines.

_Let's see what Prime has set against us._

Human rockets whooshed into his shoulders and chest. The concussion knocked him back slightly, but his Cybertronian armor held. The rockets continued hammering at him as he raised his right arm and opened fire on the human vehicle. The helicopter jinked to the side, avoiding the initial blast and hosing his face with fire from its "chain-gun," but Dropkick compensated for its movement and sent it tumbling down, wreathed in fire.

"That's what I call blending in ninja-style…" a voice said from nearby. Dropkick looked over to see a green and an orange pair of Autobots hanging from a wall, pointing their guns right at him.

_Obviously not good enough at blending in._

The Autbots opened fired as Dropkick turned to engage them. The attack sent Dropkick stumbling sideways, cracking his armor in places and tearing up the beach beneath him.

"Woohoo!" one of them shouted.

"Now that's what I call an ass-whoopin'!" the other replied.

_You have no idea._

Dropkick opened fire with all his weapons at the Autobot who presumed to think his ass whooped.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 12:23 PM

Fort Eustis, Virginia

Meanwhile, well away from the brewing battle, an enormous one-eyed steel panther emerged from the ocean. It smiled for a moment, then quickly headed inland.

It was not that long before the great robotic cat—whose Decepticon companions called him Ravage—found the air duct he was looking for. He opened his enormous mouth and half-swallowed the protruding entrance to the duck. Within his mouth, dozens of autonomous robotic spies — a gift from Soundwave — stirred to life.

The stream of little robots poured down an air duct into the heart of the base. Ravage smiled again, then withdrew into a nearby creek to wait.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 12:27 PM

Fort Eustis, Virginia

The stream of spherical spies tumbled down the shaft. The swarm had a collective consciousness and there was only one thing on its mind.

_Find the AllSpark shard! Find the AllSpark shard!_

Luckily, the piece of the device that gave the Cybertronians life gave off its own distinct energy field. The humans had the technology to mask it, but not at this close range. As the spheres descended, they could detect the AllSpark's tantalizingly close.

Tiny holes opened up on the surface of some of the little bots. Streams of flame hissed from them, aborting their descent and pushing them sideways into a lateral shaft. At the end of that shaft, about thirty feet away, lay their quarry.

_It's there! It's there!_

The swarming spheres poured down the shaft and slammed through the grille into the AllSpark chamber.

Two human warriors opened fire on them, their bullets shredding many of the small bots. Luckily for the little Decepticons, there were many more of them and they had a means of defending themselves.

Some of the little bots launched themselves at the human soldiers, exploding as soon as they got close. Cells died for the greater swarm body to live and soon the humans had painted the chamber with their blood and their guts.

_Get the AllSpark!_

Around half the remaining spheres consolidated into a humanoid shape. It smashed the machinery generating the containment field with its small fists as the remaining spheres poured into the hallway outside the chamber. Gunfire, explosions, and fleshing screams followed in their way.

The new creature laughed as the AllSpark shard fell onto the ground. It snatched up the piece of arcane technology and scrambled into the shaft as a human fragmentation bomb rolled into the room behind it.

By the human the human soldiers followed their grenade into the chamber, the AllSpark was gone.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 12:28 PM

Fort Eustis, Virginia

Smoke from the mangled human vehicles rose in columns into the afternoon sky. The loud, obnoxious twin Autobots had been forced into cover, as had their human reinforcements. They had been able to inflict some damage on the Decepticons, but there weren't enough of them to matter.

_This is too easy_, Dropkick thought. _A pity my orders are to merely distract, not take the entire base and kill all therein._

He figured he and his companions could manage that, although he doubted they could hold out against the fully mobilized American army.

Of course, that wouldn't stop him from killing an Autobot or two.

"Autobots!" he roared. "Come out and play!"

One of the twins popped up from behind a shattered human tank and fired a burst of energy straight at Dropkick's face. The Decepticon shielded his face with an arm and fired back, splitting the tank in half.

_Poor cover is a death sentence._

The two Autobots scrambled out of their hiding spot, firing at Dropkick and Dead End. The second Decepticon retaliated, literally blowing the leg off one of them.

"Mudflap!" one of them shouted.

"You can have this one!" Dropkick shouted to Crankcase.

A smile lit up the ordinarily-dour Decepticon's face. The blue robot aimed his shoulder-mounted cannons at the crippled Autobot, preparing to extinguish his life…

Cybertronian engines roared overhead and a yellow shuttle Dropkick recognized as coming from the _Ark_ roared overhead. A door on its rear opened up and two more Autobots dropped like stones to the ground.

_By the Pit!_

Ironhide and Optimus Prime rose to their feet. They looked all too willing to crush the Decepticon attackers.

"Optimus!" Skids shouted.

"Ironhide!" Mudflap followed.

The human soldiers cheered.

Dropkick linked up to Soundwave.

_Optimus Prime and Ironhide are here. Should we retreat?_

There was a long pause.

_Negative. Ravage hasn't gotten deep enough into the ocean. Hold them as long as you can._

He nodded.

_Very well._

"Decepticons!" Dropkick roared. "Hold!"

The Decepticons unleashed their fire on the newly arrived Autobots. Dropkick smiled.

_If we can concentrate our fire, we might be able to bring down one of them. What glory that would be._

"Concentrate on…" he began, before a blast from Ironhide caught him in the throat and cut off his words. He tumbled down the beach. As he rolled, he saw another blast from Ironehide tear open Crankcase's spark chamber. A human heavy-weapon operator took the opportunity to finish the Decepticon off.

_Damn it._

Dropkick rose to his feet and scanned to the left and the right. Human soldiers were moving to flank them. If they didn't get out of the way, they would be surrounded and destroyed.

"Decepticons!" he roared. "Retreat! Back to the ocean!"

Per their plan, Dead End fell back while he and Stockade held the line against the advancing enemy. He focused his efforts on the two senior Autobots, while Stockade fired on one of the human units moving to flank them. Fleshlings exploded beneath his guns, but some of them managed to set up weapons…

Missiles slammed into his shoulder, knocking him sideways. He fired as he stumbled, but the humans moved out of the way. His energy fire transformed sand into glass but took no fleshling lives.

Then Dead End stopped and opened fire, catching the human positions from an unexpected direction and momentarily silencing their heavy weapons. He and Stockade fell back.

Suddenly, two of the three Autobot motorcycles rushed into his path, firing energy weapons at him. He fired back, only for them to expertly dodge his attacks.

_These little Autobots aren't strong, but they are quick. Best fire in an arc and hope to catch them moving._

He pulled his weapons sideways as he fired. He smiled grimly as his strategy worked. One motorcycle was literally blasted in half, while another was shredded and hit the sand. As the second motorcycle bled fuel and fluids onto the beach, the third beat a hasty retreat.

Behind him, he heard Stockade cry out in pain. He turned to see his companion's shattered body on the beach, with Ironhide looming over him. The big Autobot was lowering his weapon for the finishing blow.

Dropkick spun and fired at Ironhide's head. The Autobot brought up the arm he would have used to terminate the Decepticon to shield his face from the attack.

"Now!" he roared. "I've bought you time!"

Stockade crawled backward, but he could not move very quickly. The human soldiers were moving forward again and they fired their rocket launchers, hammering the injured Decepticon about his head and spark-chamber.

_Damn it._

Dropkick rushed forward and retrieved his grievously wounded companion, lashing the humans with energy fire for their impudence. Unfortunately, his burden slowed him, enabling a shot from Optimus Prime to shatter his leg.

"It's over, Decepticon," Optimus Prime rumbled. "I give you one chance to surrender."

"Never, Prime," Dropkick growled. He raised his voice. "Fire on Prime!"

Dead End opened fire on the Autobot leader. Dropkick himself brought his weapons to bear, stepping back towards the waiting ocean as he did so.

The initial attack forced Optimus back a step, but he quickly brought his own weapon up. One shot shattered his shoulder, while another slammed into Dropkick's chest, shattering the armor and exposing his spark.

_Too close!_

Standing and fighting was now suicidal. He decided to transform into his alternate mode and beat a path for the ocean.

"Transform and run!" he shouted to his two companions as he changed shape.

He transformed into his pickup truck alternate mode, all too conscious of the terrible wounds marring his side but glad his spark was better protected. Beside him, Dead End transformed into a bright red sports car and did the same. Human and Cybertronian fire fell around them as they bolted for the sea.

The ocean hissed and vaporized around them, but they were able to get underwater. The three survivors headed for the deep water, hoping there weren't any human submarines to get in the way.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 12:45 PM

Fort Eustis, Virginia

The humans had ceased dropping underwater bombs in the areas the Decepticons had fled.

_We shouldn't linger here too long, _Dropkick thought as he watched Dead End tend to the wounded Stockade._ The Ark has superior sensors to the human satellites and they may put them to use._

Something moved in the darkness to his right. He raised his gun. The mysterious interloper moved forward.

The first thing Dropkick saw was a single enormous eye, followed by a sinuous catlike body. He lowered his gun.

_Ravage. I take it you still have the AllSpark shard._

The big robotic cat nodded.

_Good. Now we need to find a way to Megatron._

September 9th, 2009 AD, 1 PM

Fort Eustis, Virginia

Optimus Prime and General Morshower strode across the battlefield. Special NEST units were gathering the remains of the fallen Decepticons, while the wounded were being attended by human medics or by Ratchet.

"All this wasted," Optimus said, shaking his great head. "We drove them away, only to find it was all a trick."

"Did you have any idea the Decepticons had that kind of capability?" Morshower asked. Prime knew he was referring to the spherical robots that had infiltrated the human base.

"No. I recommend that all human military facilities have screens or sensors installed in their air ducts, just to ensure something like that doesn't happen again."

"I'll take that to the appropriate people," Morshower said. "Between what you told me happened in California and now this, I'll put the forces over Megatron at the maximum alert."

He smiled grimly.

"The bastards did tip their hand a bit too early in one way, though," he said. "They showed they could infiltrate by sea. I'll have submarines scanning the seabed, in case they should try again."

Optimus nodded.

"Good. I will send Autobot assistance."

_Let us hope it is enough._


	9. Revelation

**Revelation**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 9th, 2009 AD, 3 PM

Over New Jersey

The Cybertronian shuttle descended from the upper atmosphere, friction-fires burning along its edges.

"Wow," Mikaela said. "That was awesome."

The Cybertronian shuttle had coasted the very edge of space to avoid interfering with human aircraft as it crossed the United States. From the cockpit, Mikaela saw the Autobots' _Ark_ and its human and Cybertronian companions, along with a downright awesome view of the Moon.

_Now I know why Sam loves astronomy so much._

If and when she got the money to go to college, she had thought it more practical to expand her existing skill-set rather than learn an entirely new subject. But having gotten a glimpse of what lay beyond Earth's atmosphere, she pondered if finding a college where she could minor in astronomy and major in some kind of engineering might be a good idea.

The shuttle stopped in midair and hung there for a moment.

"We should come in quietly," Bumblebee said from his position at the controls. "A shooting star landing in the middle of Princeton would cause unnecessary disruption, but if we came in slowly, we could land quietly."

"Do the local air traffic control people know we're coming?" Mikaela asked. "If they don't, that could be trouble."

"Don't worry," he said. "I notified the _Ark_ and they notified the human authorities. We're going to land in out-of-the-way place, though, in case the Decepticons are watching human communications and expect us to land at one of the airports."

"Good call."

The shuttle ceased hovering and began descending once more. It touched down in an open space in the midst of some trees.

"We're in one of your parks," Bumblebee said as the shuttle's door opened. "I'll turn on the active camouflage, lest someone stumble onto it."

Mikaela nodded.

"I'll call Sam."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 3:03 PM

Sam and Leo's Dorm Room, Forbes College, Princeton University

The cheap new phone Sam had bought and fitted with his old SIM card buzzed. Sam immediately snatched it up. The little screen read "Mikaela."

_Oh thank God._

"Mikaela! Mikaela, are you all right?"

September 9th, 2009 AD, 3:05 PM

Mountain Lake Park, Princeton, New Jersey

"Yeah Sam, I'm all right," she said. "Bumblebee and I are actually outside Princeton. It turns out he had a Cybertronian shuttle hidden outside Burbank."

She paused for a moment.

"What happened? I tried to call you a couple times when we were on our way."

"I tripped and fell. The phone ended up in the sewer in two pieces. I managed to get the card out and took it to a shop. You must've called when my phone was out of commission."

"Must've taken you awhile to fix your phone."

"Yeah. Big line at the shop."

It was now his turn to pause.

"Now for the obvious question. What brings you out here?" Another pause. "Not that I mind or anything — in fact, it's kind of cool you're coming to visit, but — "

"Bumblebee doesn't think this should be discussed over the phone — he thinks the Decepticons might be tapping in. I'm on way to your dorm now."

"Okay. See you in a few then."

She hung up the phone and turned back towards Bumblebee.

"We're fairly close to the road. I'll transform there."

Mikaela nodded. The teenage girl and the alien robot made their way through the trees, with the former carrying a metal box containing another alien robot on her back.

_Once I let him out of the box, things might get a little tricky. I'll need some way to keep him under control. Hmm…I'm pretty sure there are some pet shops around here._

They reached the treeline. Ahead of them lay the road. Bumblebee waited until there was a lull in the traffic before transforming into his Camaro mode.

"Thanks," she said.

She climbed into the driver's seat.

"Let's roll out."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 3:15 PM

Outside Forbes College, Princeton University

Sam was waiting at the end of the long walkway between Forbes College and the street when Bumblebee rolled up with Mikaela inside. As soon as she was out of the car, he rushed up and hugged her.

"Thank God you're alive," he said into her shoulder. "I thought there was a Decepticon in the shop and…"

"There's a Decepticon right here, meat-bag!" an angry voice shouted from inside Bumblebee.

_What the hell?_

Sam pulled back suddenly.

"What? You brought it here?"

Mikaela shrugged.

"I figured you should hear straight for the horse's mouth what the Decepticons are up to. And as far as Soundwave is concerned, Wheelie here disappeared for a bit and is now on the other side of the country. That should make any plan to retrieve him a bit trickier."

She reached in and picked up the box.

"I don't think we should interrogate the little freak out here," she said. "And I _would_ like to see your dorm room."

_She wants to bring a Decepticon into my dorm room? And interrogate him there?_

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm pretty sure he'll do what I tell him."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 3:20 PM

Sam and Leo's Dorm Room, Forbes College, Princeton University

Mikaela set the box down on Sam's bed. Sam stood nearby, his brass desk lamp in hand, in case the little Decepticon should try something.

Mikaela opened the box. A little Decepticon with a damaged eye, leaped out and stood on the bed. He stared right at Sam.

"You!" he snarled. "You're the one who whacked Megatron!"

_Oh shit!_

He lunged, only to be yanked back suddenly. It was then that Sam got a look at the collar, which was attached to the leash Mikaela was holding.

"Wheelie, be nice!" Mikaela ordered. "Unless you want me to get the soldering iron out again."

"Yes, Warrior Goddess," Wheelie said meekly.

"You've got a Decepticon on a leash?" Sam asked incredulously. "Like a Chihuahua?"

Mikaela looked at Wheelie, an odd smile playing across her face.

"I've never thought of him that way before. I wonder if he'd fit in my purse?"

Wheelie wheeled on Mikaela.

"I am _not_ a _dog_," he insisted.

"Would you rather go back to the Decepticons now that you've not only failed to retrieve the AllSpark but also spilled your guts?" she asked.

The little Decepticon's face fell.

"No," he admitted.

"Good," she said. "Now be a good boy and tell Sam what's going on."

Wheelie sighed.

"All right," he said.

He looked at Sam, screwed up his face for a moment, and started speaking.

"Soundwave and some others want to raise Megatron from the dead. We don't like how Starscream is running things. We figured we needed a piece of the AllSpark to do it, since the full AllSpark has been used before to revive dead Cybertronians."

_Oh shit._

"That's why I came so abruptly," Mikaela said. "The Decepticons won't know that you know they might come after you."

_Double shit. No, no, triple shit!_

"Although, if they are able to track Wheelie, they might have some suspicions now."

"Does Optimus know?" Sam asked.

Mikaela nodded.

"Yeah. Bumblebee called the _Ark_ and the _Ark_ notified Optimus and the others. He said they're reinforcing the guard over where they dumped Megatron."

"Good. Hopefully that…"

The sound of a key turning in the door interrupted Sam.

"Quick, put him back in the box!" Sam demanded.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

Sam gestured at all the Cybertronian paraphernalia littering Leo's half of the room.

"Look at all this. The guy's a…"

"Hey, Sam!" Leo said as he came in. His dark eyes fell on Mikaela. "Who's this…?"

His voice trailed off when he spotted Wheelie on the bed.


	10. A Glorious Resurrection

**A Glorious Resurrection**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note: **Credit for the idea of a booby-trap belongs to Nadrek.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 2:15 PM

The Laurentian Abyss

_Hold!_ Dropkick ordered, raising an enormous metallic hand.

The other Decepticons came to a stop behind him. Dropkick narrowed his optics and zoomed in as far as he could.

A strange spheroid device sat on the black, rocky ocean floor next to the organic-encrusted skeleton of Megatron. Dropkick raised his left arm and hoped the previous battle had not compromised the more advanced sensory package located there.

Luckily, the battle with the Autobots and human soldiers did not. Dropkick's eyes widened as he realized what the Decepticons had nearly blundered into.

The sphere was a megaton-class fusion bomb. The Cybertronians had developed weapons that were cleaner and just as devastating long ago, but he was not so stupid as to sniff at the damage a nuclear weapon could do, particularly at close range.

_What's going on?_ Dead End asked.

_Yeah_, Ravage added. _It's a bit tiring carrying Stockade here._

_Set him down for a moment then_, Dropkick ordered. _The fleshlings have placed a fusion bomb near Megatron's corpse._

He could detect a backwash of dismay through the electronic communications channels. The enemy had proven themselves more dangerous than any Cybertronian had expected. The Decepticon party had to dodge two submarines to even get to the Laurentian Abyss in the first place.

_A pity the humans aren't willing to randomly blast the seabed with fusion weapons. That would have ruined our day._

He raised his own weapon and the others followed suit. The Decepticons aimed straight at the human warhead.

_Fire!_

The cavalcade of energy bursts obliterated the human weapon and even shifted Megatron a few feet. As the shattered remains of the human bomb sank to the ocean floor, Dropkick smiled.

_Fools didn't even had a dead-man's trigger._

Dropkick stepped forward, moving quickly now.

Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

_Another bomb!_

He immediately opened fire with everything he had, smashing the weapon before the humans could detect the loss of the first bomb and set the second one off.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 2:17 PM

Bridge of the _John C. Stennis_

"Admiral!" the staff officer manning the radio said. "Both nuclear charges are offline. Sensors detect Cybertronian-level energy signatures down there."

"Damn it!" Rear Admiral James Miller shouted. "They're here! Order the submarines then, then scramble the ASW birds."

"Yes sir."

The officer relayed the admiral's orders to his subordinate commanders. After a moment, he turned back to the admiral.

"Sir, they were deployed far back in the event the Decepticons set off the bombs. They're moving in, but they don't know if they'll be able to get there in time."

"They damn well better get there in time," the admiral said as he began to pace the carrier's bridge. "If they don't, we'll all be in some deep shit."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 2:19 PM

The Laurentian Abyss

_Fleshling ships are coming_, Dropkick reported to the others. _We don't have much time._

Scalpel looked up from Megatron's chest.

_His spark chamber is ruptured. Zis is going to be difficult._

_Why?_ Dropkick demanded. He gestured towards where his spark flickered through rents in his armor. _Look at me!_

_His is much vorse. Plus there are other vital systems that are severely damaged. Ve need parts. Do ve have any parts?_

Dropkick looked at the other Decepticons.

_We did not bring any with us. That was a failure of planning._

_Somevone is going to have to give up some parts then_, the little Decepticon muttered.

Dropkick shook his head.

_That could kill the donor. If we do that, we have one fewer Decepticon and there are fleshlings on top of us! We'll need every gun we can just to…_

_Wait_, Stockade moaned from the seafloor. _Take my parts._

All the Decepticons turned to look at Stockade.

_I'm dying anyway_, the Decepticon said. _If we don't get this done now, it's all a waste._

_Zee? Let's use him zen!_

Dropkick looked from Stockade to Scalpel and back again. Then he looked into the abyssal dark ahead of them, wondering when the fleshlings would bring their weapons to bear.

He sighed.

_Very well. Do it quickly._

Scalpel descended on Stockade and went to work, his slender limbs picking at the dying Decepticon like vultures picked at dead flesh. A long limb penetrated Stockade's spark chamber and Stockade jerked upward as if in pain, then fell silent. The light died in his optics.

Dropkick's gaze fell on Scalpel like a hammer-blow. This wasn't the first comrade this miserable world had claimed and he doubted it would be the last.

_This had better work, or you're scrap._

Scalpel nodded.

_Understood._

He skittered over to Megatron and went to work, plugging parts taken from Stockade into the fallen overlord's mangled chest. As the little Decepticon worked, Dropkick swept the dark ocean around them with his sensors.

_The fleshling ships are outside our firing range and theirs, but getting closer._

He turned to the others.

_Ready your weapons. They might be upon us before Scalpel is finished._

The other Decepticons raised their weapons, pointing them into the abyssal darkness from where the enemies would come.

Then Scalpel interrupted.

_It is ready. Bring me the AllSpark shard!_

Ravage stepped over and opened his enormous mouth. A wave of spherical robots spilled out, carrying the fragment of the AllSpark like a log bobbing in floodwaters. Scalpel nimbly snatched the shard away and skittered over to Megatron's body.

Dropkick narrowed his optics as he watched the little Decepticon work.

_If Megatron lives again, let's hope he's in a good mood when he wakes up._

Light flashed from within Megatron's chest cavity when Scalpel plugged in the AllSpark fragment. The fallen overlord's body jerked and thrashed, his great clawed hands opening and closing.

Dropkick leaned closer.

_Did it work…?_

Then Megatron let out a great roar and sat up.

"Megatron lives again!" he thundered, voice distorted by the water.

He turned to face Dropkick.

_How long has it been?_ he demanded over the electronic link.

_Two of this world's years, master_, Dropkick replied.

_Too long_, Megatron growled. _I would imagine Prime and his minions are settling in to rule this miserable rock._

Dropkick nodded.

_Yes, sir. They've given Cybertronian technology to the humans…_

_WHAT?_

Dropkick stepped back involuntarily.

_So it might be a good idea to return to the _Nemesis_, which is right where you left it._

Megatron nodded.

_Very well. Decepticons, fly!_

September 9th, 2009 AD, 2:20 PM

Bridge of the _John C. Stennis_

"The submarines report Megatron is up and moving, Megatron is up and moving," the communications officer said. "They're heading for the surface. The submarines are moving to engage."

"Damn it!" Miller shouted. "Scramble all aircraft. If the submarines can't get them, we'll hit them when they surface."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 2:23 PM

Underwater

With Megatron in the lead, the surviving Decepticons surged upward towards the faint glimmer of the sun.

Two human submarines floated in their way. As the Cybertronians drew near, they unleashed a spread of torpedoes.

Dropkick fired on the oncoming ordinance, so slow in the dark water. He managed to destroy several of the oncoming weapons before they began detonating among the Decepticons. The explosions buffeted the evil robots and Dropkick brought his arm up to cover his damaged spark chamber. Beneath them, he could see bits of armor sinking into the depths, but none of the Decepticons seemed seriously damaged.

_I'll teach the fleshlings not to challenge Megatron!_ the senior Decepticon growled over their electronic link.

He stopped abruptly in the water and slammed his enormous arms together. An enormous gun barrel emerged from the conglomeration of metal. Dropkick grinned in anticipation at the havoc the fusion cannon would unleash on the fleshlings' fragile vehicles.

Megatron fired at the two submarines. One orange energy burst slammed into the front of the submarine, smashing the first third of it like a sledgehammer. Streams of bubbles and bits of fleshling emerged from the cracks in the submarine's armored hide as it began descending, hopefully to never rise again.

The second blast lopped off the second submarine's "sail." The attack was not immediately lethal and the submarine unleashed a second volley of torpedoes. The Decepticons shredded the oncoming ammunition, but a pair managed to penetrate the defenses and slam into Ravage.

The resulting explosion sent the feline Decepticon reeling, most of his armor gone and his great singular eye shattered. Through his ruined torso, Dropkick could see his spark and knew he still lived.

_Not going to lose another one to the fleshlings._

Dropkick triggered his jets and shot over to Ravage just as he began sinking back into the abyss. He caught the falling Decepticon just as more explosions broke out around them. He looked up to see projectiles descending from the surface and a very long-range sensor scan showed human vehicles flying above.

Megatron fired his fusion cannon again, blowing the second submarine in half. He triggered his own jets and flew towards the sinking halves, slashing struggling survivors with his claws as they emerged from their mangled vessel.

The Deception overlord suddenly abandoned his vengeance on the humans and looked up towards the enormous bulk of the primary human ship.

_Let's ascend to orbit straight through it!_

September 9th, 2009 AD, 2:26 PM

Bridge of the _John C. Stennis_

The last of the aircraft were rising from the _John C. Stennis_ when Megatron's first fusion blast slammed into the ship's underbelly. The initial blast shook the enormous vessel, but then multiple bursts slammed into the ship, nearly lifting it out of the water.

The Megatron tore through the flight deck, the other Decepticons close behind. Miller's jaw dropped as the last Decepticon emerged from the gaping wound in his ship, wreathed in fire from exploding fuel and ammunition.

Seconds after the Decepticons passed through, the carrier began settling in the water, far too much for his comfort.

"Damage control reports they have sealed off the lowest decks and contained the flooding," the communications officer said. "However, the fires from the ammo and fuel are spreading and many of the sprinkers are out."

Miller sighed. He'd commanded the ship for years and he would be damned if it went to the bottom under his watch. The U.S. had not lost a carrier since WWII.

"Bring some of the other ships closer in, should we need to evacuate the carrier," he said.

Silence hung on the bridge for a moment.

"Sir," the communications officer said. "Some of the pilots are requesting authorization to use nuclear weapons."

"Authorized," Miller half-growled. "Burn them."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 2:30 PM

Earth Orbit

Dropkick slagged the last of the human nuclear missiles as they raced upwards after the Decepticons.

_That one was too close_, he thought.

He was already badly damaged and Ravage was near death. He would not be able to fight efficiently while carrying another Decepticon, but he was not going to abandon him either. Luckily, the Decepticons emergence _through_ the carrier had shocked many of the human pilots and prevented them from attacking until the evil robots were well away.

However, now the Decepticons had to breach the human spatial defenses. The Autobot _Ark_ was too far away to interfere, but there were a great many human-built craft moving to attack. A long, slender vessel that reminded Dropkick of Megatron in his vehicular form floated amidst several blunter, Autobot-looking ships.

A wave of missiles erupted from the human flotilla and Dropkick would have swallowed if he possessed human physiology.

_What are you waiting for!_ Megatron roared over their electronic network. _Fire!_

He unleashed a wave of fusion fire at the oncoming weapons, incinerating many of them before they could deploy submunitions. However, enough missiles survived and began belching out additional projectiles, tungsten kinetic projectiles and even small fusion warheads.

Dropkick fired into the oncoming swarm. Even Ravage, though he lost most of his weapons capability, he still had machine guns capable of destroying oncoming missiles.

_Straight up!_ Megatron roared. The Decepticons shot upwards away from the Earth and its defenders both and many of the human projectiles burned up in the atmosphere below them. However, some of them turned upward and pursued the fleeing aliens, while the human vessels ignited their rockets and joined the hunt.

Megatron looked down on the oncoming humans and a grin split his fanged face. He opened fire on the oncoming weapons singlehandedly, wiping dozens of them out of existence with fusion blasts.

_The rest of you fire on the human ships!_

Dropkick and Ravage unleashed a wave of weapons fire on the human vessels, targeting them one at a time. They shared a grin as one of the Autobot-looking ships crumpled beneath their attacks. Dropkick leaned forward and down to allow Ravage a better shot at its now-exposed fuel tank…

Then a nuclear warhead detonated underneath them.

Dropkick knew that Ravage would take most of the blast. The explosion would likely force the wounded Decepticon into his chest and crush his spark. Instinctively, Dropkick transformed into a human vehicle in the midst of space, reluctantly setting his companion adrift.

Seconds later, the shock wave slammed into them. The blast literally ripped the damaged Ravage to pieces and sent Dropkick rocketing upwards away from Earth. The heat of the explosion melted his rubber tires and turned his underside cherry-red, but at least his spark was well-protected.

_Back to the Nemesis!_ Megatron ordered. _The explosion should hide your signature. The rest of us will be on our way soon._

Dropkick continued to ride the blast wave until it began to dissipate. He then returned to his humanoid form and triggered his rockets. He headed for the _Nemesis_, where Starscream was no doubt enjoying sitting in his now-revived master's throne.

_I wonder what will happen when Megatron gets there?_


	11. Unusual Friends

**Unusual Friends**

by Matthew W. Quinn

September 9th, 2009 AD, 3:30 PM

Sam and Leo's Dorm Room, Forbes College, Princeton University

Leo locked his eyes on Wheelie. Sam prayed that he would think Wheelie was just a toy, that he wouldn't ask any questions, assume Sam wanted privacy with Mikaela, and then leave the room.

Unfortunately, Wheelie foreclosed that option.

"What are you lookin' at?" he demanded, scowling at Leo.

"Is…is that a Cybertronian?" Leo asked, eyes wide. He slowly advanced towards the bed. "Can I touch it?"

"Leo, I really wouldn't…" Sam began. Leo, however, was totally oblivious and reached towards Wheelie…

The little Decepticon slapped at Leo's oncoming hand with his claws. Sam's roommate pulled back his hand as if it had been burned, blood dripping from cuts on a finger.

"Yow!" he half-shouted.

"Back off!" Wheelie snarled.

Mikaela narrowed her eyes.

"Wheelie, be nice!"

Wheelie bowed his head.

"Yes, Warrior Goddess."

Leo then turned towards Mikaela, as though he had noticed her for the first time. His dark eyes widened as his gaze took her in.

"Who's _this_ hottie?" he asked.

"I'm Mikaela Banes," she said. "_Sam's_ girlfriend."

Despite himself, Sam grinned goofily at the remark.

Leo turned towards Sam, extending his palm for a high five.

"Damn!" Leo declared. "Good job! You the man!"

The situation was growing awkward, but Sam played along.

"Thanks," he said, somewhat hesitantly giving his roommate a high-five.

Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"_Boys_," she said exasperatedly.

Then her expression grew more serious.

"Sam," she said. "We need to talk."

She quickly pulled him aside, leaving Leo alone with Wheelie. His dark eyes followed the pair for a moment, then he turned his attention back to the little Decepticon.

"Something is clearly going on here," Mikaela said. "You're having those visions and I found Wheelie in the shop, going after the AllSpark shard."

Sam nodded.

"Bumblebee knows and Optimus knows, right?"

Mikaela nodded.

"Yeah. And Bumblebee has the shard in the shuttle."

Sam's gaze drifted back towards Leo and Wheelie. Leo was animatedly talking to the little Decepticon and, much to Sam's surprise, Wheelie seemed to be talking back. Seeing his roommate with his girlfriend's Decepticon "pet" set worry nibbling at the edges of Sam's soul.

"Are you sure keeping him around like that is a good idea?" Sam whispered. "It's a Decepticon!"

"Sam, if he goes back to Decepticons without the AllSpark shard, he's dead," Mikaela said. "Keeping him here is for his own good."

"Would it be so bad, if they killed him?" Sam asked. "It'd mean one fewer Decepticon out there, plotting to kill…"

Mikaela put her hands on her hips.

"Doesn't this sound a bit familiar, Sam? I'm reminded of someone freaking out about a 'criminal' around two years ago."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said defensively, raising his hands. "That's totally different. You weren't part of an alien army bent on world domination."

Mikaela leaned towards Sam.

"And it doesn't seem like he is either," Mikaela whispered. "Not willingly. He's terrified of being 'whacked.' We could use this."

_Ah. I love how you think._

"Good point," he said. "But I still don't think keeping him around is such a hot idea. They might be tracking his location somehow, and that could bring them here."

"Don't worry. Bumblebee's linked into the _Ark_ and to the military. If the Decepticons come around, there'll be plenty of warning to get everyone away."

Sam nodded.

"Good."

Suddenly, Leo's computer beeped.

"You've got mail," a robotic voice reminiscent of AOL said from Leo's side of the room.

"Wow," Mikaela said. "That's old school."

Leo nodded. "Yeah. But it's useful."

"You've got mail," the computer said again. "You've got mail. You've got mail. You've got mail."

Leo narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't normal," he said. "Something's up."

Leaving Wheelie behind for the moment, he headed over to his computer.

"This has got to be related," Sam said. "He hangs out a lot on Cybertronian discussion boards. If there's something going on, the gang of Internet geeks who loved all that stuff might be the first to know it."

"Holy Mother!" Leo said. "You guys, look at this!"

His hands danced across the keyboard and suddenly, a newscaster's voice filled the dorm room.

"Casualties are high off the Canadian coastline where it appears there has been a Decepticon attack. An unnamed source said that Megatron…"

_What…?_

Sam was behind Leo in an instant, with Mikaela close behind, hands firmly gripping Wheelie's leash. What Sam saw on Leo's screen hit him like the combined weight of all those football players during his ill-starred attempt to join the team.

A reporter was talking on the deck of one ship, with the smoking hulk of an aircraft carrier behind him. Helicopters flitted about the stricken ship, while the sky above was thick with fixed-wing fighters.

Sam felt his heart sinking so low it could easily touch his toes.

_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!_


	12. Father Daughter Issues

**Father-Daughter Issues**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note: **The concept of Mr. Banes having a drug problem comes from L. Mouse's story "Masks."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 12:40 PM

Banes Tire and Auto, Burbank, California

A beat-up pickup truck roared into the parking lot and came to a screeching halt in one of the parking spaces by the front door.

Cal Banes, proprietor of the shop and father to Mikaela, swore when he saw his daughter's motorcycle wasn't there. He was too late to hopefully talk some sense into the girl.

_She leaves me this message about something coming up with Sam and how she's got to go, then it turns out the Decepticons are back. She's running right into trouble._

Luckily, the government had grounded all non-military aircraft. Even if she'd gotten the first available flight, there was no way she could be in Princeton by now. She was probably safe somewhere in the Midwest.

Still, he needed access to a computer — and the knowledge of which flight she took, which could be tricky — to figure out just where, since she wasn't answering her phone. He shut the vehicle down and leaped out. He was halfway to the door when the trouble began.

"Banes," Ramon Covas said from behind him, his voice stabbing into Cal's brain like a sharp knife. "It's been awhile."

Cal stiffened. He had little interest in seeing his old partner in crime, especially at the shop where Mikaela often worked by herself.

He turned as Ramon emerged from around the corner. He did not look all that much different from when Cal last saw him — same leather jacket covered in various patches, same slicked-back hair, same baggy jeans, same motorcycle boots. He looked like an unholy hybrid of a stereotypical Mexican gangster and a Hell's Angel. His prison sentence had been somewhat longer than Cal's, but he must have done a good job bullshitting the parole board.

"What do you want?" Cal demanded.

Ramon shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Not quite the greeting I was hoping for."

"Now's not the time, Ramon. I'm pretty sure Mikaela's gone and done something…"

"Which means she's not here," Ramon continued. "You and I can get what needs doing done without her knowing, so she won't get into trouble again."

Cal grit his teeth.

"Before you start, no. You take whatever it is you're doing and take it somewhere else."

"Banes, _hombre_, it's not like that," Ramon said, apparently doing his best to be placating. "I didn't take it from some innocent _mujer_ trying to feed her kids. This guy owed me money, and _surely_ you think it's better to take property than fingers."

Cal shook his head.

"I'm clean now, and making enough money doing this." He gestured to the shop. "I'm not going to chop up cars for you again."

Ramon raised an eyebrow.

"Clean? In the lockup? How'd you manage that?"

Cal thought back to the jail's detox center, to the weeks it had taken him to withdraw from the cocaine. The craving for more and when that wasn't available, all sorts of other weird things, the paranoid rant about how the doctor was spying on him for the CIA, the black nights of depression…

He shook his head.

"With a lot of effort. Now why don't you…"

"Banes," a voice with a thick New York accent said from the door of the shop. "Just the man I wanted to see."

Cal turned to see a thin-faced older man with a substantial nose and dark, curly hair standing in the doorway. He had only a second to observe that the door was open when Ramon's reaction seized his attention.

Ramon's eyes widened and his jaw set.

"Who the fuck is this, Banes? You sell me out?"

Cal swallowed. However satisfying getting rid of Ramon forever might be, the man did have friends. He could take care of himself, but they might go after Mikaela and he wasn't going to risk that.

"No," Cal said. "I don't know who he is."

He narrowed his eyes. The accent, though, and the swagger, that all sounded very familiar.

"I'm an…acquaintance of your daughter and her little boyfriend," the stranger said. "And right now, I think they're both in very serious trouble."

Cal immediately realized who the man was. Mikaela had told him about the night she had met the robots from space, how the men in the dark SUVs had taken her away, and how one of them had — for no real reason at all — revealed her trouble with the law and tried to set Sam against her.

"You," Cal said, anger rising into his voice. "You're Simmons."

The man shrugged.

"The one and only," he said. "Now, why don't you get rid of your criminal friend here and…"

"Nobody gets rid of me," Ramon said. He stepped towards Simmons, drawing a switchblade knife. "I think maybe I'll…"

Ramon lunged at Simmons. The agent stepped aside and caught the criminal's knife arm between his elbow and side, then head-butted him in the face. Ramon slumped to the ground unconscious. Simmons threw the knife into a nearby storm drain and cuffed the man to a lamppost.

"Good," the man said. "Now we can talk in peace."

"Talk about what?" Cal demanded, glaring at the federal agent. "Mikaela told me about you, about the things you said and the way you looked at her. What the hell are you doing here?"

"As I said, the two of them might be in serious trouble. As you've no doubt already heard, the bastards managed to raise Megatron, and from what we know about the son of a bitch, he's going to be after Witwicky. And if she's gone to see him…"

Cal's heart sank. That was exactly what he feared.

"Do you know where she is? The flights are all grounded, so she couldn't have gotten far and…"

Simmons shook his head.

"She and one of the NBEs headed over there already. She's probably just arrived."

_Damnation, fuck!_

"So then _what_ are you doing here? After all, if she's not here and you know it…?"

"They sent me to take a look at the place. Apparently one of the bastards got into your shop."

Cal's eyes bulged. The fact Mikaela was in Princeton meant the encounter hadn't ended like one would think, but…

"Thank the Lord above," Simmons continued. "They had me behind a desk for the last two years, analyzing intelligence reports. No field work, no power…"

That last comment ground Cal's gears.

"Given what happened last time, I'm glad they didn't trust you with power," he half-growled. "Mikaela told me about the way you looked at her…"

"Well," Simmons said, reddening slightly. "I don't really have a life outside of work…"

Involuntarily, Cal stepped towards Simmons, hands curling into fists. The man had the sheer gall to admit it in front of him?

Simmons shook his head.

"Typical. How very like a _criminal_."

Cal stiffened.

"You try having only a high school diploma and all the jobs you're qualified for going overseas," he grated. "I wanted to give Mikaela a better shot than I had and that meant moving into a better school district, one I couldn't afford…"

"I know about your background, Mr. Banes," Simmons said. "You haven't yet mentioned the cocaine."

Cal's face reddened. He'd been under a lot of stress after Maria died and working the kind of hours he did to make the mortgage. The cocaine was a welcome release. Taken in the right doses, it could also help him pull all-nighters, getting customers' cars back to them faster than his competitors and able to send Mikaela off to school each morning.

But the cocaine was an addition expense and soon he'd started cutting corners, taking dubious jobs…

"I'm clean now," he said, annoyed at having to repeat the entire explanation he'd given to Ramon. "Mikaela and I, we've got a good reputation…"

Simmons waved his hand, dismissing Cal's words.

"Whatever. The point is, your daughter's probably in danger and I assume you want to get her out of it."

Cal nodded. Then he started wondering.

"Why do you need me? Can't you just roll up in your black SUV…?"

Simmons shook his head.

"We didn't have a lot of assets in the area — no NBEs to monitor — and we'd much rather not get the local guys involved, even if the bots are no secret anymore. Plus If I show up, the kids'll probably bolt, and we'll have to find them again. You, however, they _trust_."

He paused. "Besides, the 'Cons might try to take you hostage and we can't have that."

Cal eyed Simmons. He did not want to associate with the man, but he could help him find Mikaela.

"All right. How are we going to get there, then? All flights are grounded."

Simmons smiled.

"Follow me."

Cal followed Simmons around the corner. His jaw dropped.

Sitting in an open space behind the shop was a gray, wedge-shaped aircraft. Its engine block was rounded like some of the Autobot craft he had seen on television, but its forward sections were sharper-edged like a human aircraft.

"Behold the fusion of human and Cybertronian know-how," Simmons said with a grand gesture towards the craft. "It can't be hotwired, so don't even think about it."

"Wouldn't think about it," Cal said, irritated.

_Hopefully I'll be able to tolerate him for the duration of the trip._


	13. Back in Command

**Back in Command**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. Just sold a story to Battlecorps and have been busy moving — no regular non-work Internet access.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 4:40 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

The Nemesis Throne Room

A grin crossed Dropkick's mechanical face as he watched Starscream's worst nightmare come true.

"Starscream, I'm home!" Megatron roared as he made his way towards the Decepticon throne.

_A throne that has been sullied of late_, Dropkick thought.

Starscream knelt before his revived master, apparently doing his best to remember his groveling skills.

"My lord," he began. "I was overjoyed to hear…"

Megatron seized Starscream by the throat and hoisted him so high his feet could not touch the ground.

"You," he growled. "You left me there to die!"

"It was an untenable situation…" Starscream gasped. "More and more human soldiers were moving in, this on top of the Autobots. Someone had to return, had to take command…"

"And now I'm taking it back!" Megatron roared, slamming Starscream to the throne room's steel floor so hard it cracked. "What have you accomplished as Decepticon commander?"

_Not enough. Let's see if he can wriggle out of this._

"I…I've been gathering new Energon. We've managed to harvest some from the sixth planet, but we're using more than we're getting back getting the operation up and running. I've also made some deals on Earth with certain human regimes. The Kariba Dam has been a good source of Energon, but getting it out of Zimbabwe to the _Nemesis_ has been difficult…"

"Excuses, excuses," Megatron rumbled. "How much do we have?"

"Enough to meet our needs and perhaps stage one large-scale attack on Earth," Starscream gasped. "We've also been able to bring a few new protoforms online, but usually there's not enough to bring even one hatchling to life…"

"And what measures have you taken against the Autobots and that fool Prime?"

Dropkick frowned. Starscream did seem to be wriggling out of trouble, as he usually did. He wanted Megatron to live so he could see the treacherous scrap-heap broken at the wheel!

"The Autobots have arrangements with human nations, making Energon using their fission reactors in exchange for technology," Starscream continued. "We've raided their Energon stockpiles, taking pains to ensure that Energon gained does not exceed Energon lost. We've nipped at them here and there, luring one or two Autobots or the hybrid spacecraft the humans have beyond lunar orbit where we can get at them…"

"That's not enough!" Megatron roared. "If the Autobots have plenty of Energon, that means they're likely bringing new protoforms online as we speak! Between that and the humans using _our_ technology, it will only be a few short years before they come out here and destroy us!"

"That is what I've been trying to avoid, master," Starscream groveled. "Build up our strength here while retarding their growth, buy us some time. There are simply not enough of us left to…"

"No," Megatron growled. "There is one who can help us."

"Who, my lord?" Starscream said, sounding more pathetically easy to please than usual.

A beam of light emerged from the corner of Megatron's eye and formed a hologram large enough for all of them to see. A series of images flitted across, depicting a door opening, a large organic life-form, the opening of a protective case, and, finally…

Dropkick's mechanical jaw dropped.

_A piece of the AllSpark!_

He knew there was another piece besides the one the Decepticon raiding party had liberated from the human military base, but even to see a piece of the sacred machine that had given them all life was still awe-inspiring.

The image of the AllSpark froze in place, several of its glyphs visible.

"One of our spies found this," Megatron continued. "You're _theoretically_ a scientist, Starscream. Can you read it?"

Starscream muttered something in a very old form of Cybertronian that Dropkick could not understand. His red eyes widened.

"My lord," Starscream said, showing for the first time something resembling a backbone. "My lord, this is not wise. The Fallen, we cannot control him…"

Megatron's response was to plant an enormous metallic foot in Starscream's gut, sending him rolling across the floor back towards the throne.

"No one tells me what I can and cannot do!" Megatron roared. "I will do what I need to in order to defeat Prime and crush these fleshlings, even if I had to call upon one of the darkest powers in our history in order to do it!"

Dropkick had heard some of the stories about the Fallen, although he had never been particularly interested in his species' history. If Megatron could control a creature of that power, he would not merely be worthy of the rule of Cybertron, he would be a worthy ruler of the galaxy!

"Well, then," Starscream said. "How do you propose to _find_ the Fallen? The spy only got a glimpse of the shard. Those glyphs say the Fallen is on Earth, but they do not say _where_. Our ability to operate on this world, even in disguise, is severely curtailed and…"

Megatron laughed.

"Do not worry, Starscream. Soundwave reports that the fleshling who destroyed the AllSpark has apparently been infected with some of its power…"

Dropkick frowned.

_An organic creature, touched by the AllSpark? Blasphemy!_

"He's seeing symbols, in the same manner as his ancestor whom I touched. He probably has the full set of glyphs in his head, and I intend to rip them out!"

Dropkick grinned. Megatron would lead them into battle once more, as he did against the aliens and against the Autobots, and he knew they would triumph as they always did…

Well, almost always. But they would not underestimate the humans this time.

"When will we attack, my lord?" Dropkick asked.

Megatron turned to face the junior Decepticon and a cruel smile crossed his fanged face.

"When night falls on the city of 'Princeton,'" he growled. "Until then, I shall plan our assault. Make my quarters ready."

He turned to Starscream.

"Come up with some ideas for the attack. Use your so-called brain to justify your existence."

September 9th, 2009 AD 5 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

Starscream's Quarters

Megatron had immediately reclaimed his old quarters and so Starscream found himself setting up his possessions in their familiar configurations — at least, the familiar configurations he could work into a much smaller space.

He scowled.

'_Theoretically' a scientist_, he thought. _How many new worlds have I discovered for the glory of Cybertron? How many species have I catalogued? Hundreds of thousands, if not millions._

Megatron had scorned his scientific talents since, despite all his explorations, he had not found the world of the alien race that had attacked Cybertron before it was too late. Starscream shook his head.

_If only those space squid had stayed home. The war between Megatron and Prime would never have happened, Cybertron would be whole, and there would be time for exploration and the life of the mind._

Instead, Megatron sought to risk the survival of the Cybertronian species — both halves of it — on a mad scheme! Strong as Megatron was, not even he could break the Fallen to his will.

Starscream shook his enormous head and gestured towards his workstation. The image of Earth, based on the most recent reconnaissance, bloomed to life.

_All right_, he thought. _How can we attack this 'Princeton' in a way that allows us to secure our objective and escape alive?_

Though he focused his attention on the eastern coast of North America, his gaze kept wandering to the Arctic Circle. Megatron was not the only one who had been lost there, although he was the only that had been found.

Starscream's eyes widened incrementally.

"What's that?" he asked aloud.

The recent reconnaissance of the planet had charted every Decepticon presence and every known Autobot one. However, there was one Cybertronian signature up there in the endless ice that did not match any Decepticon or any of the Autobots that Starscream was aware of.

_Could that be Jetfire?_

Starscream rose. He had an errand to run.


	14. Planning, Interrupted

**Planning, Interrupted**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 9th, 2009 AD, 10:40 PM

NEST Forward Base, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean Territory

"Megatron's revival and escape from Earth have revealed key weaknesses in our ships," Morshower said over the great screen.

Diego Garcia had gone to full alert as soon as word reached them about the battle in the Atlantic. The alert had only been lessened a few minutes before, when it became clear a large-scale Decepticon assault on Earth was not imminent.

Morshower had decided to take the opportunity to begin planning the humans' response and so Lennox and dozens of other NEST officers stood in the great warehouse where the human commanders communicated with their Autobot allies and watched their commander's address.

"Basically," he continued. "We can dish it out, but we can't take it. Megatron's fusion cannon is particularly dangerous. The Decepticons' ability to intercept oncoming missiles has also exceeded our projections."

_It'd be best if we had the same kind of energy weapons the Autobots have_, Lennox thought.

Unfortunately, those were still beyond human technological capabilities, the reactors needed to power them still in the test phase. Some of the ships had energy weapons powered by fission reactors, but those were short-ranged and weak and primarily used for defense against projectile attacks or attempts at boarding. The Autobots had built a few reactors to scale, but the Ark lacked the industrial capacity to make them very quickly.

"This means we're not going to be taking the fight to the _Nemesis_ anytime soon. The individual Decepticons' weapons proved dangerous to the fleet; that thing's shipboard artillery would tear us apart. We're going to upgun the ships and give them the latest armor package, which should take time."

Lennox scowled. Even though the Decepticons had taken critical manpower losses in recent years, an attack on their outer-system lair that failed would gut the human fleet and leave the Earth vulnerable to orbital bombardment. Even now, in his darker moods, he wondered why the Decepticons simply did not shove asteroid after asteroid towards the planet, knowing that some would get through.

"What should our next move be, then?" Lennox asked.

"Bumblebee is already in Princeton, to look after Sam," Optimus rumbled. "There are human security elements en route as well. In the event the Decepticons attempt to take revenge for Megatron's defeat, he will have adequate protection against anything but a large-scale assault, which we would see coming."

"In the meantime," Morshower said. "The President thinks it prudent to take the offensive against all known Decepticons on Earth, and their human allies. This will give us the initiative, force them to react to us."

The image of Zimbabwe occupied the right half of the screen. "We've detected intermittent Cybertronian signatures in and around the Kariba Dam," he continued. "They're certainly not Autobots."

"We believe the human ruler Mugabe has been allowing the Decepticons to create Energon using the dam," Optimus said. "The Decepticons carry it to various points on Earth's surface before attempting to run the orbital blockade. Previously we were content to interdict their energy supply, but that is no longer adequate."

"The plan is to begin the attack with a series of small-scale electromagnetic pulses over Harare, the dam itself, and other key targets, with the goal of disrupting their communications," Morshower said.

Lennox's jaw dropped.

_Electromagnetic pulses? That means nukes._

He shook his head.

_That's your pre-Cybertronian training talking. _

The Autobots filled in the gaps for us to create E-bombs that could be dropped from planes. There would not be human casualties unless they were on a ventilator or had a pacemaker. Lennox doubted there were many like that in Zimbabwe.

"The Autobots will occupy the dam and the capital, while NEST units will neutralize the regular Zimbabwean military and civilian irregulars," Morshower continued.

Lennox frowned. NEST had primarily focused on dealing with the Decepticons themselves, not the humans foolish enough to make deals with them. With an alien threat out there, nobody liked having to fight against fellow humans, even if said humans were allied to that alien threat.

_What's got to be done has to be done_.

"Lennox, I'm going to need you and Ironhide to stay here and help plan the attack in more detail. The rest of you are dismissed."

The human troops and most of the Autobots began dispersing, leaving Lennox alone in the room with Ironhide, Optimus, and the enormous screen with Morshower.

"All right," Optimus began. "Let's get this over with."

A beam of light emerged from the corner of his right eye and the image of Zimbabwe spread across the warehouse floor.

"There are radars at the country's airports," Optimus said. "Although the electromagnetic pulses will destroy many of them, it would only be prudent to launch follow-on attacks on the radar sites after the pulses."

"We can move a squadron of F-22s to Durban in 24 hours," Morshower said. "Or we can use B-2s, launched from here or directly from the US. If we time it right, we can have NEST troops and Autobots right behind them."

"There're probably sensors we don't know about," Ironhide said. "If the Decepticons are smart — and they are — they've probably got networks of little sensors all over the place, primed for Cybertronian signatures. EMPs won't affect them."

Optimus nodded.

"You are probably correct, Ironhide," he said. "Perhaps we should ask the government of South Africa stage military maneuvers on the Zimbabwean border. The military will be on alert, but it will be expecting a completely different attack from a completely different direction."

"Mobilizing the South African army will take time," Morshower said. "Time we may not have, if Megatron immediately moves to attack."

Optimus sighed.

"That would be just like him to do so," he said.

"That's why we should deal with this problem quickly and efficiently," Ironhide said. "We should blow the Kariba Dam. One of the ships in orbit could drop a barrel of wrenches on the damn thing. Problem solved quickly, before the Decepticons can attack."

"A great many humans live below the dam," Optimus said. "It is not their fault their ruler has made a deal with the enemy."

"I'm just saying," Ironhide said. "There aren't a whole lot of us left and if the Zimbabweans have Cybertronian weapons, they'll probably be there. Plus there'll probably be Decepticons."

"More humans should not die because of our war," Optimus said. "This matter is closed."

"Yes sir," Ironhide said glumly.

"Ironhide has a point," Lennox said. "It would be a good idea to conduct airstrikes or even orbital strikes on sites around the dam before we send you guys in."

Optimus nodded.

"Airstrikes, fine. Orbital bombardment, though…"

Lennox remembered the story Ironhide told him about the Decepticon bombardment of the Autobot cities on Cybertron. He doubted the Zimbabweans could field anything that could threaten a Stealth aircraft, particularly the ones augmented with Cybertronian technology, but there was still a small risk to the pilot.

"If you don't want to use orbital bombardment," Lennox said. "I propose we saturate the site with cruise missiles first. No risk to pilots that way, but at the same time, it avoids the use of orbital…"

"An excellent point, Major," Morshower said. "Now, we should…"

The wailing alarm interrupted him.

"This is Admiral Barnes, aboard the _Ghost Two_," a gruff voice tinged with fear said over the intercom. "We believe there is a Decepticon headed for the Earth's surface."


	15. Finding Old Friends

**Finding Old Friends**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note: **The weapons-load of the American B-1 bombers comes from the novel _The Sixth Battle_, which depicts an American-Soviet carrier battle off the coast of East Africa. Those of you who are military buffs might be interested in reading it.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 10:45 PM

Close to the North Pole

Friction-fires glowed along the edges of Starscream's forward surfaces as he descended toward the white vastness of the Arctic ice. As he approached the ground, he transformed, coming in feet-first for a landing.

The second his feet touched the ice, he triggered the rockets on his feet and back.

_Not going to end up a Popsicle like Megatron_, he thought. His overlord's predicament had provided him with a warning as well as an idea.

Starscream felt the ice beneath him vaporize at the touch of his exhaust. Black pits yawned beneath him as his fires burned clear through to the ocean. A smile spread across his metallic face as he saw the results of his handiwork.

A six hundred yard wide hole had been blasted in the ice, with hot water running down in rivulets. Shrouded in the ice floated a Cybertronian, neither Autobot nor Decepticon.

_For the present_, Starscream thought. _I'm on a recruiting mission._

He thought he had what he'd always wanted — rule over the Decepticons — but Soundwave and his faction just had to ruin that. And now Megatron wanted to put the future of their species at risk!

He intended to do something about that, but he needed allies. He'd always figured he could count on his fellow flyers, but they would likely suffer from divided loyalties. Good old Jetfire would not.

The hooked edges about the shoulders of Jetfire's protoform still peeked above the Arctic ice, the sign that had first clued Starscream in. Thanks to his remodeling of the landscape, one of the ancient robot's arms and both his shins now emerged from the ice.

_He's still in stasis-lock. Got to get to work quickly, before the Autobots show up._

It was a small wonder the ships in orbit hadn't brought their weapons to bear on him already. Starscream knew from the Civil War how deadly-effective orbital bombardment could be.

He queried Soundwave.

_What is the status of the Autobots and the human forces?_

_No direct communications that I can detect. They're being more careful about shielding than before_, the other Decepticon replied. _But less-secure channels report the opening of flight paths across India, Russia, the United States, and Canada. The human fleet has not made any significant moves._

Starscream sighed in relief.

_Thank Primus for small mercies. They probably think I'm a scouting mission and the real threat is going to come from beyond lunar orbit._

Still, the Autobot and human ground forces were heading his way. He had to work quickly.

Starscream stepped over the edge of the icy chasm and triggered his rockets as he fell. He floated before the entombed Jetfire and, setting his energy weapons at the lowest possible level, began cutting through the ice that held his long-lost friend for nearly 18 million years.

As he worked, Starscream thought back to the exploratory mission that had gone wrong so long ago, before the fleshlings' ancestors had even come out of the trees. The two of them were crossing the North Pole when something — probably a cosmic body they had not detected — exploded overhead, slamming them down into ice that was suddenly slush. Starscream had managed to free himself before the ice grew too hard, but there was no sign of Jetfire. He had searched for days, tearing great holes in the ice, before low energy supplies forced him to return to Cybertron. He mourned for a time, but more urgent matter soon preoccupied his attention.

_Now to finish what I should have been able to do back then._

Small rivers poured down the face of the ice sheet as Starscream cut the last of the ice holding his friend in place. The stasis-locked Jetfire tumbled forward and Starscream caught him. Their combined weight forced him perilously close to the icy waters, but Starscream was able to increase power to his engines in time to bear both of them aloft.

He carefully laid Jetfire atop a glacier and set to work at reviving him. All he needed to do was generate enough heat to thaw him out.

It did not take long. Starscream had barely evaporated the remaining moisture from Jetfire's protoform when the long-frozen Cybertronian's eyes lit up. A second later, he moaned.

"Jetfire," Starscream began.

"Starscream?" Jetfire asked, his voice gravelly from lack of use. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is."

Jetfire shook his head.

"How long has it been?"

Starscream sighed.

"Millions of years, Jetfire, millions of years."

The other Cybertronian's eyes widened.

"Oh my. What's happened?"

Starscream frowned. His expression was somewhat exaggerated to make the point, but the feeling was real.

"War happened. Aliens attacked Cybertron."

"No," Jetfire gasped. One of the reasons the Cybertronian government funded the exploration missions was to find alien threats before they got close. Any attack on Cybertron would have been a failure on the exploratory corps' part.

Starscream nodded.

"What happened?" Jetfire asked. "Did we beat them back? Is Cybertron still whole?"

"Millions died. Then, when Lord Protector Megatron sought to use the AllSpark to convert the aliens' ships into a new army, Optimus Prime led the Autobots in rebellion."

"Prime? Why in the name of Primus would he do that?"

Starscream knew he had to choose his words carefully if he wanted to convince his old friend of the righteousness of the Decepticon cause.

_The Decepticon cause, not Megatron's cause. _

"He was too weak. Megatron wanted to use the new Cybertronians to punish the aliens for attacking us, make sure they would never come back. Prime thought Megatron was going too far and seized control of the AllSpark."

Jetfire shook his head.

"He took the AllSpark for himself?"

Starscream nodded.

"Violating the most sacred law of our species. He was always too self-righteous for his own good — the irony is quite becoming."

"What happened? Has the war ended?"

Starscream shook his head.

"The war the Autobots started laid our world in ruins and killed off most of those who survived the alien attack. Our people are divided, scattered across the galaxy. Both the Autobot and Decepticon leadership came here, and Optimus Prime established an alliance with the native life-forms."

"An alliance? With grazing animals?"

"No. The creatures we saw living in the trees? They came down, discovered fire and metal. They'd barely touched space when we arrived and will soon spread across the galaxy."

Suddenly, Starscream's threat-sensors roared. Dozens of missiles approached. None of them carried nuclear weapons — thank Primus for small mercies — but there were enough of them to really ruin the two Cybertronians' day.

"They're here now," Starscream said. "Defend yourself!"

He leaped away from Jetfire and unleashed a wave of gunfire at the oncoming ordinance, scything many of them from the sky. Others hurtled past his and Jetfire's defensive efforts to slam into the ice around them. One missile slammed into Jetfire's chest and sent him flying towards a gaping chasm that would swallow him once more.

_NO!_

Starscream triggered his jets and leaped, claws reaching out for his friend. He snared Jetfire's wrist and yanked him back from the gaping maw in the ice.

Another missile slammed into the polar surface, hurling chunks of metal and ice. Several of them scarred Starscream's metallic flesh.

He narrowed his optics.

_Time for punishment._

Several black aircraft with long, thin wings hurtled in the two Cybertronians' direction. Starscream hurtled towards the oncoming human attackers, Jetfire trailing after him.

"The humans are no friends of ours," Starscream shouted. "You'll need a disguise."

Jetfire nodded. As the human aircraft came forward, Jetfire leaped in front. Light flashed, momentarily blinding Starscream. When the Decepticon could see again, Jetfire looked rather different.

Black, thin wings spread from his back, a glass canopy in the center. Two large engines hung beneath his back-wings. Those engines roared, launching Jetfire towards the enemy. He quickly transformed to mimic one of the black American bombers.

Starscream smiled.

_He's jumping right into the thick of things._

He leaped, and transformed himself. The two Cybertronians opened fire on the human aircraft, who had already expended much of their ammunition. The enemy formation broke apart to avoid the attack, with several escorting fighters leaping forward to engage the two aliens.

Missiles flashed beneath their wings, reaching for Starscream and Jetfire. Starscream spun in midair, misdirecting the attacking weapons with his electronic countermeasures or dodging them outright. He transformed as two human fighters flew by him and lashed out with his claws, tearing through both their fuselages.

Both fighters hurtled towards the ice below, their pilots bailing out. Starscream looked to see Jetfire preoccupied with human fighters himself, so he took the liberty of shredding both pilots' chutes with his cannon. The two men fell screaming towards the endless white below. Starscream smiled.

_Those two won't trouble me again._

Then something slammed into his back. The explosion sent him tumbling towards the ice. Starscream roared and fired his engines, coming out of his tumble. He turned towards the offending attack, one of the black bombers that looked to have some kind of rotary missile launcher in its underbelly.

Multiple missiles erupted from under the aircraft, diving straight for Starscream. The Decepticon returned to his aircraft form and shot out of the way. Several of the missiles kept on going, wasting their payloads on the ice below, but others pursued him.

Starscream spun in midair, firing his cannon and shredding two of the missiles. The remaining missile slammed into his cockpit. Starscream howled as the explosion shattered the glass and penetrated his armor in several places.

_I'll hurt you for that, fleshling._

He unleashed his missiles, blowing the American bomber in half. At the same time, Jetfire, brought down an American fighter jet. The surviving American aircraft rapidly fled the scene.

Both Cybertronians transformed, coming in for a landing on their feet.

"Good job," Starscream said. "You showed the fleshlings your glory. All we need to do now is find a way to get through their orbital blockade back to the _Nemesis_ and I can introduce you to Megatron. Then…"

"Not if I've got anything to say about it," Ironhide growled. Starscream looked up to see his old foe and several other Autobots approaching on foot. He wondered for a moment of the humans had been an expendable distraction to enable the more dangerous Cybertronians to close undetected. If that was the case, Optimus Prime was smarter than Starscream thought.

"Jetfire, this is Ironhide," Starscream said casually. "One of the traitors' most powerful warriors."

"How could you?" Jetfire began, anger filling his voice. "How could you betray our species?"

Ironhide looked taken aback for a moment.

"What? I never…"

He didn't finish the sentence — Jetfire launched a swarm of missiles at him. His weaponry was eons out of date, but it could still hurt, particularly at close range. The ordinance slammed into Ironhide, sending him skidding across the ice. His heated metal left puddles of meltwater where he passed, puddles that rapidly refroze.

Starscream smiled.

_Perhaps I'll bury him alive in the ice, just like what happened to Jetfire._

It was probable the Autobots would find him much sooner than Starscream had found Jetfire, but that would put the big Autobot out of action and distract the enemy while the Decepticons made their move on Earth.

Starscream fired a missile into the ice just beyond Ironhide. His blow cracked open the ice and Ironhide slid into it.

_Bingo._

He fired his missiles into the ice adjacent to the hole, filling it in. Ironhide would not be troubling him for some time, if ever.

Starscream did not have time to enjoy his momentary victory.

"I'm gonna put a cap in yo' ass," a bright orange Autobot challenged, firing on Starscream with an energy weapon.

"Me too!" a green Autobot added, joining his counterpart's attack.

_These must be the legendary twins_, Starscream mused.

They were just as aggravating as their reputation made them. Still, their attacks were potent and Starscream stepped back, swathes of his armor scarred and smoking. He blasted one of them across the face with his cannon, sending bits of metal flying.

"Hey, back off," the orange twin shouted. He lunged, reaching for Starscream.

In a move reminiscent of fleshling "martial arts," Starscream seized the Autobot's outstretched hands. He flipped the smaller Cybertronian over his head and slammed him into the ice, cracking it beneath him.

Meanwhile, two other Autobots Starscream did not recognize circled Jetfire.

"Don't listen to him," one of them said. "He's deceived you!"

"Why should I trust you?" Jetfire rumbled.

His retort sent the first Autobot tumbling. The second fired on him, but Jetfire pirouetted, dodged the attack, and fired back. The Autobot ducked out of the way of the blast, leaving him vulnerable to an attack from another direction.

Starscream fired, blasting the Autobot's arm off, before turning his attention back to the twins. The two of them had recovered their footing and circled Starscream.

"You mess with one twin, you mess with both of us," the orange one said.

"Yeah," the green one said through metallic lips gashed by Starscream's attack.

Starscream laughed.

"It will be a pleasure dealing with…"

Then the ground shook. Starscream knew then that his gambit failed.

Ironhide erupted from beneath the ice, steam billowing out around him.

"STARSCREAM!" he roared, training his big guns on the Decepticon.

_Time to get this over with, quickly._

With a roar of his own, Starscream leaped forward, seized the two annoying Autobots, and threw them straight into the revived Ironhide. The three of them went tumbling.

Now that they had a moment, Starscream felt it prudent to retreat before more Autobots or human reinforcements arrived.

_Discretion is, after all, the better part of valor._

"Jetfire! Now!"

Starscream transformed and shot away towards the sun, hoping it would interfere with enemy sensors. After a moment, Jetfire did as well. Autobot fire rose behind them, but the two flyers were able to evade it.

_Where are we going?_ Jetfire transmitted electronically.

_To ground, on Earth._

Soundwave remained undetected in orbit, so they would still be able to coordinate with Megatron's planned attack on Earth. In fact, having _two_ Decepticons already there would be an interesting new addition to the plan.

Gears began turning in Starscream's brain.


	16. Awkward Reunions

**Awkward Reunions**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note:** Those interested in reading more of my fiction should visit the Battle Corps web-site, which hosts canon BattleTech fiction. My story is entitled "Skirmish at the Vale's Edge." The site is $10 per month, but that gives you access to a whole lot of free fiction and the ability to buy older stories for cheap. This is one reason why updates have been so slow lately.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8 PM

Princeton, New Jersey, USA

"All right," Simmons said. "We can land this out here and camouflage it. Then, we can go see what your daughter and Witwicky are up to. Hopefully they've still got that Decepticon with him."

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Cal asked.

Simmons' hand dropped to a heavy metal box. He opened the lid, then slammed it down again.

"Containment, number one," he said. "Then interrogation."

Cal did not like the look on the agent's face when he said the word "interrogation." He remembered what Mikaela told him about how they mentally violated Bumblebee.

On the other hand, this was the Decepticon that had invaded his business, with intentions even worse than Ramon's. He could not bring himself to pity the alien in the same way he could Sam and Mikaela's friend.

"Don't worry," Simmons said. "You won't have to watch."

Cal decided it would be best to simply not respond. Instead, he sat quietly while Simmons brought the hybrid aircraft in for a landing in an isolated part of the campus. The vehicle settled on the grass and the whine of its engine was quickly silenced.

"Everybody out," Simmons said.

The two of them left the ship. After Simmons closed it up, he drew a remote control from his pocket and with a click, the ship vanished. All Cal could discern was a vague distortion, like in the _Predator_ films he had seen.

"Now what?" Cal asked.

Simmons grinned.

"The wonders of the Internet. Watch this."

He pulled out a Blackberry and within seconds, found himself at the Princeton student directory. Another second and he had the dorm address of Sam Witwicky.

"You see? Easy. And if Sam's there, I would imagine Mikaela's there, and that means the 'Con is there."

Cal nodded.

Simmons' finger danced across the screen, pulling up a map of the campus.

"Forbes College isn't far. Come on."

"How're you going to get in?" Cal asked. "I don't think they'd let two strange men into the dorm."

Simmons grinned.

"Easy."

He pulled out his military ID.

"My 'I can do whatever I want and get away with it badge.'"

Cal repressed the urge to groan. He'd learned from Mikaela how well _that_ ended last time…

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:10 PM

Sam and Leo's Dorm Room, Forbes College, Princeton University

Leo had made himself useful and gotten food from a nearby take-out place while Sam and Mikaela questioned Wheelie. Now, he sat there eating his Mongolian beef while the two of them worked.

"So," Sam said. "The Decepticons resurrected Megatron. Why is that?"

"Easy," Wheelie said. "He's the greatest warrior in Cybertron's history. I'm surprised even you couldn't find that out."

"Wheelie," Mikaela warned. "Be _nice_."

Wheelie frowned.

"Besides, it's not like Starscream is doing that great a job. He sits there on Megatron's throne, saying we need to be _careful_ and _clever_ and _cunning_, when Megatron would have simply kicked the Autobots' afts in."

Gears were turning in Sam's head. It seemed the Decepticons were not a unified monolithic whole.

_It makes sense. They typically follow a leader because they fear him. Starscream was the only survivor of the advance team on Earth, so they probably assumed he was the biggest badass of them all. But now they're getting bored._

"Did any of them consider how well coming in and kicking aft turned out last time?" Mikaela asked. "Last time I checked, all of them died but one."

Wheelie was silent for a moment.

"But Megatron's _smart_. He'd think of something…"

Suddenly, the door exploded inward. The three teenagers leaped to their feet as the elder Banes barreled in.

"Mikaela!" he half-shouted.

"Dad?" Mikaela asked, surprised.

Sam wondered for a moment just what was going on.

_What's Mr. Banes doing out here? And how'd he get out here with all the flights grounded?_

The answer to his question came in the form of Agent Simmons. The sight of Bumblebee's — and Mikaela's and his — old tormentor filled his heart with rage.

"You!" he shouted, pointing at the older man.

Simmons ignored him, the weight of his gaze falling on Wheelie.

"Decepticon!" he shouted, drawing his gun.

That got Leo's attention.

"Whoa, man, put that down," the dark-skinned youth said, raising his hands. "This is a gun-free school zone."

"It should also be a Decepticon-free school zone," Simmons retorted. "But there's one here in this room."

He fixed his gaze on Mikaela.

"I figured you'd have something to do with this," he said.

Mikaela scowled.

"Stuff it, you glorified mall cop."

Simmons scowled back.

"At least I haven't been using my feminine wiles…"

"Mikaela," Cal interrupted, cutting off the nascent verbal war between his daughter and Simmons. "What the hell were you thinking, running off like that?"

He pointed at Wheelie.

"With that _thing_!"

Wheelie apparently did not take kindly to being talked about like he wasn't there.

"Hey," he said. "Right here, assholes!"

"You're not helping," Sam warned.

"Bite me!" Wheelie retorted.

"Wheelie," Mikaela warned. "Be _nice_."

She tugged on Wheelie's leash warningly. That got Simmons' attention.

"I spent my whole life looking for NBEs, and you've got one on your leash like a Chihuahua," he said, tone softening.

"Yeah, I do," Mikaela said, moving her head from side to side in a smart-alecky manner. "Deal with it."

Simmons scowled.

"I will not be disrespected by a young woman — I will not say lady — barely old enough to vote," he said. "A young woman with a dark and unseemly past…"

"Simmons," Cal said warningly.

Ignoring the other man, Simmons turned to Sam.

"I think we need to seriously consider protective custody for you, Witwicky," he said. "If Megatron's running loose again, he's going to be out for your blood. You killed him, after all."

Leo immediately wheeled towards Sam.

"You killed Megatron? I heard online that it was a human who did it, but I figured it was the Army."

Sam turned red. He'd never hear the end of it now.

"AWESOME!" Leo half-shouted. "High-five!"

He extended his hand. Sam half-heartedly played along.

"You!" Wheelie half-shouted, pointing at Sam. "It was you who did it?"

Mikaela tensed, her grip tightening on Wheelie's leash.

Sam nodded.

Rather than attack, Wheelie buried his face in his hands.

"Aye-yie-yie-yie-yie," he said. "What is this world coming to? The greatest warrior in the history of Cybertron, killed by a human!"

"Yeah," Sam said, felling a bit more self-confident than usual. "Yes, he was."

"And that means he's going to be coming down here like a ton of bricks," Simmons said. "If I could find you, so could he, and he's not nearly as nice as I am."

Suddenly, Leo's computer came to life.

"You've got mail. You've got mail. You've got mail."


	17. It Begins

**It Begins**

by Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot of other stuff to work on. Happy belated Thanksgiving.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:30 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

Earth Orbit

As soon as word reached the humans' orbital fleet of the sudden appearance of two Decepticons in the Arctic and that they had defeated an Autobot attempt to detain them, several human ships were split off from the main fleet and dispatched to provide orbital fire support. Not too many — the human commanders suspected this might be a distraction from another Decepticon attack.

However, they were unaware of the sheer scale of what Megatron was planning. They expected perhaps a large Decepticon raid of the human orbital defenses, perhaps to finish off ships damaged in the escape from Earth.

Nobody expected the _Nemesis_ itself to materialize inside the lunar orbit. As soon as it appeared, it opened fire on the human ships and the _Ark_ while disgorging a wave of Decepticons.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:35 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

The Bridge of the _Ark_

Optimus Prime was aboard the _Ark_ when the Decepticons attacked.

_They've brought the _Nemesis, he observed. _How typically Megatron. An all-or-nothing attack._

Orders flowed through his electronic links with the Autobot starship's computers. The _Ark_'s great engines roared, shoving it straight at the _Nemesis_.

"Admiral Barnes, this is Prime," he rumbled. "I'm moving the _Ark_ forward to engage the _Nemesis_. I would advise you to have the human ships attack the Decepticons before they reach the surface."

The _Nemesis_ was more than a match for the human flotilla, but it was roughly equal to the _Ark_. If everything in Earth orbit piled onto the Decepticon starship, victory was probable, but that would enable the Decepticons to reach Earth's surface and do Primus-knows-what to the humans.

Optimus wondered — not for the first time — if Megatron's claim that he lost because he fought for the weak did not lack a bit of truth. He was sacrificing a good chance to destroy the _Nemesis_ and finally win the war to protect humans on the ground.

He sighed.

"Admiral Barnes, keep me informed of the mobilization status of human military forces on the ground," he said. "I want the Decepticons kept from reaching the planet's surface until your troops are ready for them. When they are ready, throw everything at the _Nemesis_."

"Got it," the human admiral said.

In the vast space between the Earth and its moon, dozens of flashes lit up the darkness. The human flotilla unleashed waves of tactical nuclear weapons and kinetic projectiles into the oncoming Decepticons, who fired back with their energy weapons. The human ships crumbled like beer cans beneath a hammer, but Decepticons died too.

Meanwhile, the _Ark_ and _Nemesis_ unleashed their massive guns on each other. The _Ark_ shook beneath Optimus's feet as waves of energy fire that would have literally vaporized human ships slammed into its yellow armored hide. Autobot fire struck the great dark mass that was the _Nemesis_ over and over again, but the Decepticon ship was built for war and could handle it.

As the battle went on, Optimus noticed a pattern. Many Decepticons descended towards the Arctic Circle. He knew about the new Cybertronian Starscream found buried in the ice — was it possible that there were others lost on this planet? Ironhide said the new one bore no marking from either side, but spewed Decepticon propaganda. If there were more unaligned Cybertronians on Earth, Megatron could lure them into his army.

_Primus_, the Autobot leader thought to himself. _First the AllSpark and now this? What other secrets does this planet hold?_

"Admiral Barnes," he said. "It appears the Decepticons are headed for the Arctic Circle."

"Understood," Barnes said. "We lost some pilots over there. Starscream and an unknown."

"There might be more unknown Cybertronians," Optimus said. "Perhaps a ship crashed here, before the war."

"We've got ships near the Arctic anyway, helping the hunt for Starscream. That's all we can spare for now."

Optimus forced himself to ignore the shaking of the _Ark_ and focus on the human fleet. Half the human ships were out of action, crippled or destroyed entirely, while many broken Decepticons floated in the void as well.

"All Autobots on the _Ark_," Optimus ordered. "I want you on the outside of the ship. Engage all targets of opportunity."

Due to the primary Decepticon threat being groundside, the Ark ordinarily had a skeleton crew. Some Autobots had been brought aboard after Megatron's flight, but the great ship was not fully staffed. Still, the Cybertronians that were aboard could provide a useful contribution to the battle.

For a moment, Optimus considered joining them. It was not in his nature to order his warriors to take risks he would not take himself. Teletraan One could command the _Ark_ in his absence and his own weapons would be a useful contribution to the battle.

He shook his great head. Though Teletraan was a useful computer, the AI did not have the same experience in warfare as Optimus did. The Autobot cause would be better served if he stayed on the bridge and commanded the fight.

A series of explosions rippled across the side of the Nemesis. Seconds later, it vanished, presumably returning to its position in the outer solar system. Optimus thanked Primus the Decepticons had blinked first, although living to fight another day presented problems in the long run. He ordered the _Ark_ to fire on any Decepticons that remained in Earth orbit. Within thirty seconds, the remaining enemies were destroyed.

"Admiral Barnes," Optimus said. "What is the status of the human fleet?"

It was a long several seconds before the human commander was able to answer. Optimus wondered if the _Ghost Two_ had died at Decepticon hands like its predecessor had, so long ago.

"This is the admiral. We're hurt bad. Twenty ships destroyed entirely, with another thirty crippled."

"I will send Autobots to the crippled ships," Optimus said. "There may well be survivors to rescue."

"Thanks. Do you have any idea where the bastards landed?"

Optimus ordered the _Ark_'s sensors to sweep the planet. Many of the Decepticons had landed in a broad region stretching from northern Canada through the polar ice cap to northern Russia. Optimus began broadcasting orders for the Autobots to engage the enemy in the north, before they had time to organize.

Then he got a fleeting contact along the American eastern seaboard. One signature looked very familiar.

_Megatron._

For a moment, Optimus wondered why the Decepticon ruler would take just a few warriors and mount an attack in the United States, where he was sure to be outnumbered once the alarm rose.

Then his great blue optics widened.

_Sam!_


	18. One Battle Over, Another Beginning

**One Battle Over, Another Beginning**

by Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delays. I've been working on some other projects and I'm trying to finish up my much-longer Harry Potter story "Lord of the Werewolves," which I'd been working on long before this one. Once it's done, I'll be able to give this one more time.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:45 PM (EST)

The Canadian Arctic

War raged all across the roof of the world. Waves of Decepticons descended from orbit, hammering the Autobots who had tried to intercept Starscream. Other Autobots chased after them, as did a few human ships not detailed for the battle with the _Nemesis_. Energy fire reflected off the endless ice, creating a hallucinogenic display.

Ironhide, as seniormost Autobot on the ground, took command of the defense. However annoying they were, Skids and Mudflap served as able praetorians and there were plenty of others to help.

A green and black Decepticon landed on the ground in front of him and opened fire with a fusion cannon, smaller than Megatron's but still deadly. Ironhide raised his left forearm and caught the fiery orange blast on his elbow. Armor flowed and circuitry crisped beneath a fire as hot as the sun, but the Autobot warrior was able to bring his other big gun to bear and shoot the Decepticon in the chest, pulverizing his spark chamber.

Ironhide roared in triumph as the Decepticon crumpled to the Arctic ice.

"Any more?" he called out into the midst of the battle. "Starscream, I'm coming for you!"

His most hated foe did not answer his challenge. He shook his head. Starscream was crafty, unlike Megatron. It was more probable the Decepticon would wait until Ironhide was mobbed by lesser foes and then jump in to turn the tables and grab the credit.

So Ironhide swept the desolate landscape with his optics, looking for more enemies to destroy. Above him, a human vessel tore through the sky, hounded by several Decepticons. Ironhide shook his head. Though he'd earlier viewed the humans as little better than their pets, he admitted the ones who boarded the armed tin cans to fly into battle against evil beings older than their species merited a certain respect.

He bent down and leaped. His timing was perfect; he was able to seize a tear in the wounded vessel's armor with his left hand and smash one Decepticon with a well-placed shot from his rightmost gun.

The metal sagged beneath his weight, widening the rip and lowering Ironhide perilously. Rather than hang on for a long time and risk tearing the armor away entirely, he flipped himself onto the top of the ship. The vessel jolted beneath his enormous feet. Its engines whined, but despite its efforts, it began descending towards the ice.

_Got to do this quickly._

The Decepticons leaped away from the human ship, obviously frightened by the appearance of the legendary Ironhide. The big Autobot jumped after them, unleashing a spread of shots from his big gun while in the air.

Behind him, freed of its burden, the human vessel leaped upward. In front of him, two shots ripped a lesser Decepticon in half. A third shot tore away a Decepticon's left arm, a fourth tore away another Decepticon's head, and the fifth and sixth shots left a fourth Decepticon legless. The four crippled enemies tumbled towards the ground.

Ironhide landed on his feet, the ice cracking beneath him. He looked around, eager for more Decepticons to destroy.

Then a signal from on high struck him.

_Ironhide, this is Prime_, the Autobot commander said over the electronic link. _We've been tricked. The Decepticons' primary objective is not in the Arctic._

Ironhide raised a metallic eyebrow.

_Then what do they want?_

_I'm fairly certain Megatron is going after Sam. I want all Autobots to disengage from the Arctic and head for Princeton. I will meet you all there._

Beside Ironhide, Decepticon energy blast struck a lesser Autobot in the chest and send him skidding backwards, carving a great steaming gash in the ice.

_We're a little busy down here, sir_, Ironhide replied. _It will be hard to disengage._

_I'm sending human ships to attack the Decepticons_. _Break contact once they attack and retreat to the rally points in the south. Shuttles from the _Ark_ will pick you up there._

_Yes sir._

Ironhide transmitted the new orders to the dozens of Autobots fighting all across the Arctic theater. The orders would not go into effect until the humans arrived in larger numbers, but at least they would know when to break contact.

In front of Ironhide, Skids and Mudflat had ganged up on a Decepticon that was larger than them both combined.

"Bring it, Decepti-creep," Skids said.

"Yeah," Mudflap added.

Both of them pounded the big Decepticon with energy bursts, rushing around him and avoiding his attacks. The enemy practically glowed with the amount of fire he was absorbing and molten armor ran down his legs to melt the ice below him.

Their foe, though big, wasn't dumb. He feinted towards Mudflap, then immediately spun and fired towards Skids as the latter moved to take advantage. An enormous cutting laser slashed across Skids' torso, ripping his chest open and exposing his spark.

"Skids!" Mudflap shouted, rushing towards his wounded twin.

Straight into the enormous armored fist of the Decepticon. Mudflap went down.

The Decepticon laughed as he loomed over Skids. He raised one of his guns to finish the Autobot twin off…

Only to stagger forward, his shot blasting open a hole in the ice instead. Mudflap had seized his left leg and jammed his enormous metallic elbow into his enemy's knee joint.

"Never turn your back on me, bitch!"

The Decepticon fell onto his injured knee, managing to stay upright on his good leg. He swung, narrowly missing Mudflap as the smaller Autobot danced away. He rose upward, spreading his arms wide to fire on both Autobot twins at the same time…

And leaving himself open for an attack on the chest. Ironhide raised his cannon to take the shot himself, but a kinetic harpoon launched from the first of a new wave of human ships ripped through the enemy's spark chamber and killed him. Other human ships followed close behind, ripping into the ice and the enemy robots with waves of projectile and energy fire.

_The humans are here! To the rally point!_

Ironhide led the surviving Autobots south and hoped the humans could handle the Decepticons.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 8:55 PM (EST)

Princeton, New Jersey, USA

Sam Witwicky led Mikaela — dragging Wheelie behind her — Leo, Simmons, and Cal out of the dormitory to where he'd last left Bumblebee.

"You know," Leo said. "It'd have been smarter to stay inside. More protection that way."

"If Simmons here was able to find me, so can they," Sam said. "And they'd kill any number of students there to get to me. Bee here can take us elsewhere, where they won't think to look."

Bumblebee transformed into his humanoid form as soon as the humans got within 100 yards. He immediately pointed his guns at Simmons.

_Oh crap_, Sam thought. He'd been in such haste to get the others away from where the Decepticons could find them that he hadn't thought of Bumblebee's reaction.

"Bee, he's with us," Sam said. "He's safe."

"Yeah," Simmons said, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. "No hard feelings, big guy, eh?"

Bumblebee leaned forward, optics locked on Simmons.

"Oh, I've got plenty of hard feelings for you," he rasped. "But Sam vouches for you. Don't make me regret it."

"Oh don't worry," Simmons said. "I won't. We've got bigger fish to fry here anyway."

Then he snapped his fingers.

"Speaking of frying fish, I've got something I figure we all need."

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a cellular phone, and dialed a number. About 30 seconds later, a black SUV rolled up to the curb.

Sam rolled his eyes. After the experience two years prior, he really did not like black SUVs.

Mikaela leaned forward, a curious expression on her face.

"If you two came in a Cybertronian craft, what's that doing here?"

"I arranged it on the flight over," Simmons said. "Youngest Eagle Scout in Troop 1524's history." He made the three-fingered sign. "Be prepared!"

Mikaela rolled her eyes as Simmons opened up the back of the SUV. Curious, Sam stepped forward, and his jaw nearly dropped. Inside the SUV, there was an arsenal of blocky guns that resembled rifles, if rifle bullets were the size of bazooka rockets.

"We call 'em bot-killers," Simmons said, reaching inside and handing the weapons to Leo and Cal. "Much more capable of killing 'Cons then the grenade launcher Lennox used on Blackout in Mission City."

Sam found himself holding one of the weapons. He looked at it rather skeptically—he'd never held a gun before in his life. He survived Mission City because he spent most of the battle running away from the giant robots, not shooting at them.

Simmons stepped forward.

"It's not that difficult," he said. He raised his own weapon and pointed it at the nearest tree. "Point," he said. "And then click."

He squeezed the trigger. The weapon flashed and the tree literally exploded, showering everyone with splinters. The sound echoed throughout the campus and Sam wondered how long it would be before the campus police came investigating.

Then the black SUV behind them exploded, the shockwave slamming everyone into the ground. Sam happened to land on his back and see what had caused it.

_Decepticons!_

There were several of them in humanoid form advancing in his direction, red eyes glowing in the night.

Sam scrambled backward, leaving his weapon behind. His eyes raced across the open space between Forbes College and the street. He saw Mikaela pulling herself onto her hands and knees, while Leo was on his back and looked to be out cold. Of Simmons, Cal, and Wheelie, he saw no sign.

_They probably want me_, he thought to himself. _Got to lure them away._

"Hey!" he called out. "It's me! Sam Witwicky!" He waved his arms. "It's me you want, not them!"

The advancing aliens oriented themselves on Sam. Sam tensed, ready to run as soon as they got close.

Then an enormous shadow fell on him from behind, freezing him in place. His eyes bulged like those of a deer caught in the headlights. Slowly, he turned around.

_Megatron!_


	19. From Bad to Worse

**From Bad to Worse**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note: **Those of you who like my writing should check out my blog. It's accordingtoquinn . blogspot . com (let's hope the site doesn't eat the link). Only two posts so far, but there'll be more later. I fully intend to blog about writing, politics, movies, religion, etc.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 9 PM

Princeton, New Jersey, USA

Megatron loomed over Sam, his red eyes burning like coals against the dark night. His great armored chest, where Sam had rammed the AllSpark two years ago, was intact and seemed to shine with the odd colors the human teen had seen on the AllSpark itself.

Behind him loomed two more Decepticons, a metallic monster with a simian build that Sam recognized as Starscream and another Decepticon Sam had never seen before. There were three multi-story robotic horrors and all of them were after him!

At this point, instinct took over. Sam bolted, heading for the trees and hoping he could lose the Decepticons there.

Suddenly, he found Starscream standing in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going, Witwicky boy?" the Decepticon said in a sibilant voice dripping with evil.

Sam turned and ran again, trying to get around Starscream, but the Decepticon neatly stepped to the side. Sam collided with Starscream's enormous leg and bounced backward, landing on his back on the grass.

An enormous metallic claw attached to the rest of Megatron's hand pinned Sam to the ground. Sam did his best to keep his bladder from making him look bad while he tried to talk his way out of the situation.

"Hold on, hold on," he said. "I know you're pissed, I know you're pissed, because I tried to kill you, I totally understand if someone tried to kill me I'd be upset too. I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship and see where it leads us...ok?"

Megatron laughed, but it wasn't the sort of happy laugh that meant Sam was off the hook.

"It feels good to grab your flesh," the Decepticon overlord growled.

_Is Megatron perving on me?_

"You know," Sam began. "I'm not really sure that's legal in New Jersey. It's definitely not legal in California."

Megatron snorted in disgust.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, painfully, but first, we have some delicate work to do."

A smaller, spidery-looking robot appeared on Megatron's shoulder, reminding Sam perversely of Abu sitting on top of Aladdin's shoulder.

"Scalpel, this one has got the knowledge of the AllSpark on the brain. Relieve him of it."

"Yes sir!" the little robot said, in a voice that reminded Sam all too much of Nazis from movies he'd seen.

The robot skittered down Megatron's arm and perched on the hand pinning Sam, looking down on the young human with vaguely insectile eyes.

"You've got zomething ve want in your head," the Decepticon said. "I'm going to get it out!"

A long tentacle slithered forward. Sam twisted as best he could in Megatron's grip. The tentacle poked forward, gashing Sam's cheek, before finally making its way into Sam's nose. It burned as it forced its way upward and Sam felt blood trickling out.

Then he started seeing the symbols again, the Cybertronian glyphs running across his vision like the numbers on the stock exchange.

"Yes!" Megatron rumbled. "Give it to me, all of it!"

"Ve'll need his brain," Scalpel said.

"Then pull it out of him!"

Another metallic arm came forward, this one tipped with a lethal-looking saw. Sam thrashed about as the whirling blade came closer…

Then a blue-white light flashed and Scalpel exploded above him, leaving the metallic tentacle still snaked up Sam's nose.

Megatron rose abruptly, freeing Sam.

"Prime," the Decepticon ruler said with icy politeness. "We meet again. I've gotten better since you last saw me."

"Pick on someone your own size, Megatron," the chief Autobot rumbled.

"There are three of us and one of you, Prime," Starscream hissed. His body language belied his bravado — he stepped back beside his overlord. The other Decepticon did the same. "Do you really think you could beat all three of us?"

Sam looked at Optimus. The big Autobot looked thoughtful for a long moment.

Then he roared.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"

Two enormous blades erupted from his forearms as he leaped forward. His two huge feet slammed into Megatron's chest, sending him staggering backward, while his blades cut murderously deep into the chests of both Starscream and the other Decepticon.

As Optimus and Megatron flew through the air, Optimus turned to face the third Decepticon. His ion cannon flashed again, obliterating the Decepticon's spark chamber and ending his life.

A second later, Starscream threw himself at Optimus, sending both of them tumbling. Sam scrambled to his feet, hoping the metallic tentacle in his nose didn't get caught on anything.

As the two Cybertronians slammed into the ground, the ruling Autobot turned to Sam.

"Run!" he ordered.

Then Optimus head-butted Starscream in the face and threw him off.

"And I'll pursue," Megatron roared, lunging at Sam. "The fleshling is mine!"

"Over my dead body!" Optimus roared, slashing at Megatron with one of his enormous blades. Megatron caught the blow on his forearm and a hand-to-hand brawl was on.

Sam turned and ran. It hadn't gotten far when he heard someone else behind him. He turned, hoping it might be Optimus or Bumblebee.

Wrong. It was Starscream.

"Get back here, fleshling!" the Decepticon snarled. He raised an arm bearing the heavy cannon he used as an F-22 and fired. Sam threw himself to the side and though a near-miss gashed his leg, the blast mostly tore dirt instead of flesh.

Sam tumbled, rose to his feet, and ran again. Starscream pursued, shaking the ground beneath him as he ran. Another burst of gunfire tore a tree in half, dropping it in Sam's path. He wasn't able to stop in him, ran into the tree, and fell over it. Sam landed on his stomach in the dirt, rolled over, and looked up to see Starscream looming over him. The Decepticon's cannon pointed straight at Sam's face.

Starscream smiled.

Then a succession of energy bursts slammed into Starscream's head and chest.

"Sam!" Bumblebee roared, looming over Sam. Starscream staggered, armor torn in places, and glared at the young Autobot warrior.

"You fool," he hissed. "The boy is a danger to us all!"

Bumblebee did not stop to argue with the Decepticon. He fired again, his attacks forcing Starscream back.

With a shriek, Starscream fired his own weapon, stitching wounds across Bumblebee's chest. Then he lunged, his superior size bowling Bumblebee over. The Cybertronians tumbled, with Starscream on top.

"There'll be one less Autobot in the universe," Starscream snarled, raising his clawed hand.

"No!" Sam screamed. He knew that the coming blow would decapitate Bumblebee.

Starscream laughed.

"Yes!"

Scud-scud-scud-scud. Something new entered the scene. Sam looked up to see a pair of helicopters floating above the trees several hundred yards away. Red lasers painted Starscream's back and head.

With a snarl, Starscream hurled himself off Bumblebee as other helicopters Sam could not see opened fire. A wave of missiles followed the path of the beams, which now painted Bumblebee!

"Bumblebee!" Sam screamed. The yellow Autobot rolled away from the oncoming storm. The waves of missiles that would have ripped open his spark chamber instead slammed into his leg, literally tearing it off.

The helicopter pilots must have realized their mistake. They reoriented in midair, painting Starscream with their lasers. More missiles hurtled in from out of sight, but Starscream transformed into his jet mode and roared away.

"Bumblebee!" Sam screamed again as he rushed towards his wounded friend.

September 9th, 2009 AD, 9:03 PM

Princeton, New Jersey, USA

Coughing to clear her mouth of some of the turf that had gotten in there when the black SUV blew up, Mikaela rose to her feet. She saw the "bot-killer" rifle she'd been given sitting on the ground nearby and quickly snatched it up.

"Good girl," Simmons said, emerging from the forest covered dirt and organic debris. "I like your spirit, even if I don't like some of your other habits."

"Shut up, Simmons," Mikaela said. "Have you seen my Dad?"

"Now that's a good way to get what you want," Simmons lectured, examining his own bot-killer as he did so. "Verbally abuse someone and then ask them for their help."

She looked frantically around. She'd waited years to have her father back and now, not long afterward, the Decepticons sought to take him away!

"Dad!" she called out. "Daddy!"

"I'm here, 'Kaela," Cal said as he rose to his feet. "Just had the wind knocked out of me."

Then a blue-and-black Decepticon emerged from the smoke from the burning SUV.

"Now!" Simmons shouted, shouldering his rifle and firing. A stream of incandescent white shells resembling tracer fire from a WWII documentary Mikaela had seen once struck the Decepticon in the face. Armor flew and the Decepticon staggered backward.

Then it raised an arm-mounted energy cannon and fired. Simmons tucked and rolled, avoiding a burst of orange light that turned the ground where he stood to glass.

However much she didn't like fighting alongside Simmons, the Decepticon was a bigger problem. Mikaela raised her rifle, aimed carefully, and pulled the trigger. The rifle jumped in her hands and most of her shots missed, but a few shells tore open the Decepticon's arm cannon. Simmons was on his feet again and fired once more, aiming for the alien's spark chamber.

"Banes!" he called out to Mikaela's father. "Don't just stand there!"

His word shook the older man out of his shock. He looked around, grabbed another rifle, and opened fire too.

Hammered by three streams of shells designed to penetrate Cybertronian armor, the Decepticon disappeared back into the smoke.

"Got anything heavier than this?" Cal asked. "That took awhile. If he'd charged…"

"There's another SUV nearby," Simmons said. "More ammo for the guns and some augmented grenades besides."

His free hand dove into his pocket.

"Well shit. Lost the spare key."

He moved to begin looking around. Mikaela grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from his investigations.

"There's no time. Where's the car?"

Simmons looked around. Then he pointed towards the far end of Forbes College.

"That way."

The three of them rushed across the lawn in front of the dormitory, somehow avoiding Decepticon attention.

That is, until they came within sight of another black SUV, this one parked on the grass behind some trees. Another Decepticon, standing atop two destroyed campus police cars, spotted them immediately and opened fire.

"Into the car!" Simmons ordered. "Break a window if you have to!"

Cal smashed open one of the windows with a rifle butt and Mikaela reached in to unlock the door. The anti-theft alarmed blared while Simmons fired his anti-Cybertronian rifle at the oncoming Decepticon, hitting it several times about the head and shoulders. The din from the car alarm and the sounds of the battle made the whole situation all the more surreal to Mikaela.

"Get the car started," Cal ordered Mikaela once they were inside. "And shut that noise off."

Mikaela wriggled into the narrow space between the underside of the steering wheel and the floor and went to work. She quickly opened up the guts of the vehicle and started tinkering with the wires, remembering the skills her father had taught her just before the police came calling.

She'd just gotten the SUV running when one of the passenger side doors burst open and Simmons, face singed and some hair missing, threw himself inside. He smashed the window with the butt of his rifle, threw the weapon down, and grabbed another one. Then he started shooting.

"Drive!" he ordered.

"Gas!" Cal shouted, seizing the steering wheel from his position in the passenger seat. Mikaela jammed down on the gas pedal and the SUV leaped forward. The whole situation was somewhat uncomfortable, but it would do for now.

Of course, she could always get in another jab at Simmons.

"Aren't you glad I'm a 'criminal' now?" she called out.

"This time!" Simmons admitted.

The SUV careened around in circles while Simmons gleefully fired his weapon at the oncoming alien. The vehicle jolted as it tore over the sidewalk onto the street, banging Mikaela's head into the underside of the dash. Then the firing stopped.

"What's going on?" Mikaela asked from underneath the wheel, rubbing her hurt head with her free hand.

"Grenade!" Simmons shouted. He threw something, a something that exploded a couple of seconds later. Simmons laughed.

"Like having no leg, big boy?" he called out. "Not bad for a monkey from the trees!"

Mikaela took the opportunity to let go the gas pedal and climb out from under the steering wheel. The car came to a stop and she and her father switched places.

"Now what?" Cal asked.

"Now," Simmons said. "We turn around and see if there are more 'Cons to slag."

He reached back and pulled out what looked vaguely like a bazooka.

"This," he said proudly, "has even more bot-killing power than those rifles. I think one shot'll take one of the bastard's heads off. It's never been tested, but…"

Something slammed into the SUV, shattering the glass and knocking it onto its side. Bits of glass flew; luckily, Mikaela noted, the glass was safety glass and didn't break sharp.

A huge clawed hand tore the rear doors away and suddenly the vehicle was in the air, Simmons' arsenal tumbling out the back. One of Simmons' hands whipped out to grab hold of something solid and he couldn't maintain his grip. His new toy tumbled out the back as the ground rapidly rushed away.

_Oh no._

They were in Decepticon hands now.


	20. Extortion

**Extortion**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 9th, 2009 AD, 11 PM

McGuire Air Force Base, NJ

Bumblebee lay on his back on the concrete floor of the enormous hanger as Ratchet worked on the leg the human Hellfire missiles had accidentally shattered and tore away.

Sam knelt by his injured friend, numb with shock. Despite his protestations, Ratchet had removed the metal tentacle from Sam's nose before attending to Bumblebee.

'_Kaela_, he thought to himself. _The bastards have 'Kaela._

Of course, they also had her father and Agent Simmons too, but that wasn't the same. Mikaela was his first girlfriend. Mikaela was the woman he was sure he would marry. He would die for her.

"Don't worry," Leo said. The Cybertronian enthusiast had been knocked unconscious by the exploding SUV and had regained consciousness just in time to see the Decepticons flee. Not knowing what else to do with him, the military had taken him along with the others to the base. "If they wanted to kill them, they would have already. They must want them alive for some reason."

"That's what I was afraid of," Sam said.

He knew Megatron was after whatever the AllSpark shard had infected his brain with. If they couldn't simply seize him by force, they'd probably try to blackmail him with threats to harm those he cared about. Even Simmons, power-tripping asshole that he was, didn't deserve the kind of tortures an eons-old killing machine could come up with.

"Sam," Optimus Prime rumbled. Sam looked up. The chief Autobot and Megatron were still locked in combat when the human and Autobot reinforcements arrived, forcing the Decepticons to retreat. Prime had fared better than he had during the duel with Megatron in Mission City, but he was still pretty battered. His armor was cracked in many places, but he had refused any repair until more severely wounded Autobots were treated.

Optimus knelt beside Sam.

"We need to see what it is in your brain, what it is that Megatron wants. I got a glimpse of the glyphs when Scalpel was probing you, but they disappeared as soon as I destroyed him. Ratchet can access your brain."

"Bee first," Sam said stubbornly. "Then the other Autobots."

"Sam," Optimus said. "The touch of the AllSpark drove your ancestor mad. The longer this energy is in your brain, the more likely this will happen to you. There is not the same urgency with Bumblebee's leg."

"I'm fine now," Sam said. He knew Optimus would insist, so he suggested an alternative. "I can draw the symbols for you."

Optimus was silent.

"Very well."

The great Autobot turned to one of the human soldiers.

"I'll need a pad of paper and some pencils," he said.

The soldier saluted and rushed off, returning seconds later with a notepad and writing utensils. He handed them to Sam.

Sam closed his eyes, doing his best to remember the symbols that had flashed across his vision. He'd had three episodes thus far and seen many of the same glyphs in each one. He started writing, sketching out the ones he remembered best first.

As he wrote, he became aware that someone was looking over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Skids and Mudflap.

"Do you know what these symbols mean?" he asked.

"Well," Skids began. "We don't do much readin'."

Mudflap punched him in the shoulder.

"Speak for yourself, dumbass. We all know I'm the smart one!"

The argument, as was typical with the twins, turned into another physical tussle. Luckily, their wrestling match took them away from Sam, enabling him to concentrate on the task at hand.

When Sam was finished, he handed the pad to Optimus. The Autobot leader brought the pad and its markings close to his right optic. He narrowed both of them as he examined the symbols.

"This is a very old Cybertronian dialect," he said. "It will take me some time to translate. But I do not like what I can deduce thus far."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Optimus did not respond immediately. His eyes grew narrower and his face grew harder. Whatever those glyphs meant, it was something that clearly troubled him.

Then another human soldier rushed into the room. Morshower followed him.

"Optimus, we've been signaled," Morshower said. "By the Decepticons."

Optimus' blue optics widened.

"Unusual, that they'd want to talk. What did Megatron have to say?"

"This wasn't Megatron," the NEST commander said. "It was Starscream."

Ironhide, who was part of the reinforcements that turned the tide, snorted. "That means trouble. He's just as much a glitched bastard as Megatron and twice as smart."

"He says he has three human hostages," Morshower continued. "If Sam Witwicky is not turned over to them within 24 hours or any attempt is made to rescue them, he will kill the hostages."

Morshower's face darkened.

"Starting with the female."

Sam rocketed to his feet.

"We can't let them do that!" he protested.

"Of course, Sam," Optimus said. "We're doing our best to trace the signal, to get an idea of where they might be. When we find them, we'll be all over their afts."

September 9th, 2009 AD, 11:15 PM

Somewhere in Hoboken, NJ

"I figured that thing couldn't be trusted," Simmons said, one of his suspicious eyes locked on Wheelie.

The little Decepticon did the closest thing a Cybertronian could do to sticking his tongue out at the captive human.

Meanwhile, Mikaela took stock of the situation. The three humans sat in the middle of the empty abandoned warehouse. Wheelie and an unmarked — for the moment, anyway — Cybertronian named Jetfire watched over them. She knew that the three Seekers were outside somewhere.

She frowned. Their captors had chosen the location well. It was isolated, far from human or Cybetronian help. The building, though abandoned, was surrounded by vacant lots and flat land all around. If any of them made a break for it, they'd be spotted from the air and killed or taken back before they could get far.

"Wheelie," Mikaela said, keeping her voice low and hoping Jetfire couldn't hear her. "Why are you helping them? You said they abused you."

"Don't bother reasoning with that thing," Cal said, nursing his injured right arm. "I bet it can't even think for itself."

Mikaela momentarily ignored her father.

"Leo and I have been far nicer to you than they were," she continued.

"Megatron will make them be nice to me," Wheelie said. "Megatron will make everything better."

The little Decepticon had such faith in the old monster. In any other situation, that would be touching.

But she already figured that the Decepticons intended to use her, her father, and Simmons against Sam. The only way to avoid that would be to get out of there and that would require the help of one or more of their captors. She didn't know enough about this "Jetfire," but she knew Wheelie was weaker than the others, possibly more amenable to turning his coat.

She cocked her head. Did she detect an undercurrent of _doubt_ in his voice?

She smiled grimly. She could use that.

A shadow fell over them as Starscream descended through the enormous hole in the roof. A similar-looking Decepticon she'd heard called "Thundercracker" followed, while another Decepticon materialized out of nowhere. She knew that one was "Skywarp" based on his unusual talent.

"The message has been delivered," Starscream said to the captive humans. "Let's see how they respond."

"I hope they turn the Witwicky boy over," Thundercracker said. "Then we won't need to kill them."

Skywarp laughed, his evil voice grating on Mikaela's ears.

"It seems like you actually _care_ about these insects, Thundercracker."

Jetfire rose to his feet.

"Starscream tells me the Decepticons are warriors, Skywarp," he said. "And warriors have honor. There is no honor in killing mayflies."

Skywarp flinched at this rebuke and anger burned in his red eyes.

"You dispute my prowess? I've spent millions of years making war on traitors and aliens. Last I checked, you spent that time frozen in a glacier."

Starscream stepped between the two.

"Now is not the time," Starscream said. "We have things to do."

"Like what?" Skywarp asked.

"Wait for the Autobots to respond, or for Megatron to send new orders."

Jetfire leaned forward.

"Have you been in contact with the Lord Protector?" he asked.

"Briefly, after we had to retreat. Megatron wanted the humans brought to him, but I convinced this might give us away."

Mikaela noticed Simmons had his eye on Jetfire. Much as she hated to agree with that loathsome man, she now realized she had a potential ally if the orders to kill them came.

Her gaze drifted back to Wheelie. Based on the horror in his expression as he looked at Skywarp and Starscream, it seemed the captive humans now had two.


	21. No Sacrifice, No Victory

**No Sacrifice, No Victory**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 10th, 2009 AD, 11 PM

Somewhere

Mikaela screamed in a metallic hell as a robotic creature resembling Scalpel slowly peeled the skin from the back of one leg. Her foot had already been completely flayed and blood covered the ground beneath it.

"Zis is fun," Scalpel said. "Making ze fleshlings scream."

Cal and Simmons watched helplessly, held by the steel fingers of other Decepticons. Cal had actually bloodied himself in an attempt to get away."

"Shall I take out an eye?" Scalpel asked.

"Yes," Megatron rumbled. "That would please me very much."

"Excellent."

A long pincher-tipped arm snaked towards Mikaela's face…

September 10th, 2009 AD, 1:10 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey.

"Mikaela!" Sam screamed as he woke up. Mikaela wasn't there. Sam was in an empty room that had been hastily outfitted with some furniture. He'd been sleeping in the clothes he'd been wearing when the Decepticons attacked, sleeping in one of the Spartan beds borrowed from the barracks.

Sam lay back down, his breathing returning to normal.

_Optimus won't let that happen. Optimus has a plan. He'll save them._

Sam continued staring at the ceiling. He wished his parents were here. They'd comfort him, tell him everything would be all right. It had always worked in the past.

He shook his head. This was one situation his parents could not make better. This was a situation Optimus himself might not be able to make better. The Autobots had sensors a thousand times better than anything even the United States had. They could probably find the Decepticons easily enough, but it would only take a second for those big guns the enemy carried to reduce the three human hostages to smears on a wall somewhere.

He sighed. That was the risk all of them took to fight the Decepticons. He exhaled, closed his eyes, and tried to get back to sleep.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 11 PM

Somewhere

This time, Starscream was slowly crushing Mikaela under his enormous foot, starting with her legs. Bone splintered and cracked and pushed through her skin as Starscream pressed down.

He leaned forward slightly and now it was her hips splintering. Soon it would be her rib cage. She screamed and screamed…

September 10th, 2009 AD, 1:30 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

Sam awoke with another scream.

He rose from his bed. He'd told himself earlier he'd die for Mikaela. Now was his chance to put his money where his mouth was.

Then he forced himself back down into the bed. Whatever the Decepticons wanted, it would cost more lives — human and Autobot both — than his own.

_No sacrifice, no victory._

This was the motto the Witwickies had lived by for over a century. This was the motto that took them through the Revolution, through the War of 1812, all the way through cousin Mike serving in Afghanistan before the Cybertronians came. It was a motto Sam had learned all too well during the battles with the Decepticons.

He shook his head.

The sacrifices the Witwickies made were always of themselves. They never asked anyone to do what they would not. "Sacrifice" in his case meant sitting back and waiting for the Decepticons to dismember the woman he loved, her father, and, however obnoxious he might be, a man who'd dedicated his life to protecting the human race.

He climbed out of bed again. One life for three, and he didn't intend to give the Decepticons what they wanted either.

He made his way over to the desk his room had, the desk containing the notepad with the Cybertronian glyphs on it. Optimus had left that with him in case he saw more symbols.

Sam turned the page and began writing out his will.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 1:55 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

Now the weighty matter of what to do with his few possessions had been taken care of, Sam set the pad aside and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" the soldier guarding his door asked.

"The bathroom," Sam lied. He gestured with his head down the hall.

The soldier nodded.

"Hurry up. There's no telling what the 'Cons might be up to."

Sam nodded.

He walked down the hall and turned the corner to where the bathroom was. He hurried his pace slightly, heading for the barracks doors.

He found two soldiers waiting for him when he went outside.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Sam said, forcing himself to make conversation.

The soldiers nodded.

"Where are you going?" one of them asked.

"Just going for a walk," he said. "Be right back."

The soldier who spoke turned to the other.

"Keep an eye on him."

The soldier began following Sam at a discreet distance. Sam swore inwardly. If he had an escort, his plan wasn't going to work!

For a moment, he pondered if Bumblebee would help him out. All he'd need to do is say he was going for a drive…

He shook his head. Anyone who helped him out in this would be in a lot of trouble and he didn't want to bring that on Bee.

Perhaps if he took the soldier to a bar and got him drunk, then ditched him?

He shook his head again. They'd surely charge him with dereliction of duty for that. His only chance was to get close to the perimeter of the base and run.

He was always very good at that.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:02 AM

The Edge of McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

"Pretty long walk, isn't it, kid?" the soldier asked.

Sam nodded. His eyes drifted over to the booth that regulated entry in and out of the base. The long bar that prevented automobiles from entering wouldn't be that hard to get around. And outside that lay New Hanover. It wouldn't be that difficult to lose the soldier there.

"Look," the soldier said. "I know the 'Cons have got your girlfriend and…"

His expression darkened.

"Goddamn it, kid!"

_Shit!_

Sam bolted for the gate. The soldier, whose effort to be discreet had put him several feet behind Sam, was at an initial disadvantage. Sam ducked and rolled under the bar blocking the road into the base, came to his feet, and started running again. The soldier jinked around the bar and pursued, closing the gap between them.

"What you're doing is giving in to terrorists!" the man shouted, grabbing Sam by the jacket as he caught up just outside the perimeter fence.

Sam, knowing full well the man was right, didn't answer. Instead, he shrugged out of his jacket. The man had slowed down to bring Sam to a halt and found himself holding an empty coat. Sam had some distance on him now. His chest and legs were burning, but he could keep running for a bit longer.

The soldier gave up the chase, instead pulling out a walkie-talkie. Sam knew the soldiers would be out in force soon and he didn't have much time.

He ran around the corner of an all-night diner, spotted an alley across the street, and then bolted for that. Luckily, it opened out onto another street instead of ending with a fence.

Sam rushed through the alley and turned around the corner. For a moment, he leaned against the wall, catching his breath. Then he looked right and then left.

A cab sat idling on the street corner 100 yards away. Hopefully the man didn't see him running and didn't have any awkward questions.

He subconsciously felt for his wallet. The next step was to take the cab to the edge of town. If something were to go wrong, he didn't want the Decepticons attacking the town.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:15 AM

Outside New Hanover, NJ

Sam handed the Indian cab-driver all the cash he had on him. Despite himself, the driver whistled.

Sam smiled.

"Don't spend it all in one place," he said, forcing himself to smile.

"Don't worry, kid," the driver said.

Sam closed the door and turned away from the cab. The driver disappeared into the night, leaving Sam alone.

His hands trembled slightly as he reached for the phone. He knew once he made the call, the Decepticons would have his location within minutes if not seconds.

His hand brushed against the cold metal of the folding knife Lennox had given him soon after Megatron's death in Mission City two years before. Once Mikaela, Mr. Banes, and Simmons were free, he'd make sure the Decepticons couldn't get what they wanted out of his brain.

_Ever._

Slowly, he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:16 AM

Somewhere in Hoboken, NJ

The Linkin Park song that signaled Sam was calling tore Mikaela out of her uneasy sleep.

_Sam!_

She tore the phone out of her pocket. She'd flip it open and flip it closed, so the Decepticons wouldn't know he was trying to contact her.

The phone was in her hand and she was moving to flip it open when a cruel voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Answer it," Starscream ordered.

Mikaela glared at the alien robot.

"Go to hell!" she snarled.

Starscream laughed.

"Skywarp!" he called.

The alien robot stepped towards Simmons and her father. The two men bolted, but Skywarp was faster. He snatched up Cal Banes and held him thirty feet off the ground, head-down.

"Want to see how big a stain he leaves, fleshling?" the Decepticon growled.

"Don't listen to them!" Simmons called out. For some reason, the man didn't seem to need sleep. "Whatever it is they want, it'll mean more than just Sam will die."

Cal didn't say anything. He just looked straight at Mikaela and shook his head.

The phone continued ringing. Mikaela knew there wasn't much time before it switched to voice-mail.

"Time's a-wasting," Starscream said.

Skywarp loosened his grip, letting Cal drop a few inches. Despite himself, he shouted with terror.

_No!_

She answered the phone.

"Sam?" she asked, trying to keep the trembling out of her voice.

"'Kaela, it's me," Sam said. "I'm outside New Hanover. The others don't know what I'm doing."

"Sam, no!" she half-screamed. "Don't give in to them."

Skywarp laughed.

"It sounds like he already has. We've got him."

"No!" Mikaela screamed. She cut off the phone, hoping the Decepticons wouldn't be able to track the signal.

Skywarp laughed again, then set her father on the ground with cruel gentleness. He and Starscream moved to leave.

"What about the humans?" Jetfire said. "Don't we have a deal?"

Skywarp laughed.

"Why make deals with bugs?" he asked.

"Bring them if you'd like," Starscream said. "They might be useful shields, if it turns out the boy is bait in a trap."


	22. Mixed Victory

**Mixed Victory**

by Matthew W. Quinn

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:18 AM

Outside New Hanover, NJ

Sam stood alone on the side of the road, waiting for the jet-engine sounds that would indicate Starscream was coming. He put his phone in his pocket and closed his hand around his folding knife.

If he could unfold it in his pocket, he could cut his femoral artery unseen, but the fact it was beneath clothes could make it relatively easy to staunch the blood. The wrists might be better and the carotid arteries were the best of all, but the Decepticons might stop him in mid-stab.

He had time to make the final decision.

Something rumbled in the woods behind him — based on the sound, several somethings. He looked back and saw lights fading, as though fiery aircraft engines had been cut off suddenly.

He sighed.

_They're here. Moment of truth time._

The ground shook as something huge approached.

"Good evening, fleshling," the sibiliant voice of Starscream said. "I thought you'd come. You're not so ruthless as to cling to the greater good when your friends' lives are at stake."

"It's what makes me better than you," Sam retorted, slowly turning around.

Starscream towered over him like an enormous steel gorilla, his glowing red eyes the only light other than the moon and stars.

Starscream laughed.

"Is that what you tell yourself to sleep better at night?"

The Decepticon shook his enormous head.

"I don't know why I bother arguing with you. Let's get this over with…"

Tires squealed on asphalt. Sam's gaze snapped to his right.

Bumblebee tore down the road towards both of them in his vehicular mode.

Starscream laughed.

"Treachery. I like that."

Bumblebee transformed into his humanoid configuration, his momentum hurtling him in the air towards Starscream.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Bumblebee roared, his scratchy damaged voice sounding strange at the abnormally high volume. He opened fire as he flew through the air, waves of energy slamming into Starscream's shoulders and chest.

Starscream staggered backward, armor and circuitry flying, and seized Bumblebee just before he would have collided with him. He neatly flipped Bumblebee over his head.

Bumblebee was not without tricks of his own. He flipped in midair and hosed Starscream's back and legs with energy fire. One of Starscream's legs buckled and he went down on one knee. As he moved, he turned and swung a huge fist at the side of Bumblebee's head. The blow spun the Autobot in midair and he landed on his back.

Using his uninjured leg to push, Starscream brought his huge foot down on Bumblebee's chest.

"Hey!" Sam said, drawing his folding knife and flipping open the blade. "Over here, you ambulatory scrap heap!"

Starscream turned away from the fallen Bumblebee. He saw the knife in Sam's hands and chuckled evilly.

"What are you going to do, insect?" Starscream asked. "Scratch my paint? Maybe pick the pulped flies out of my engines?"

Sam put the blade to his own carotid artery.

"Megatron wants what's in my brain, doesn't he? He's not going to get it if I cut my own throat."

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:20 AM

Outside New Hanover, NJ

The sounds of combat erupted in the distance.

"Watch the fleshlings," Skywarp ordered Jetfire. "Kill them if they try to run."

Jetfire watched as Skywarp and Thundercracker set off towards the brewing battle. Once they'd gotten a safe distance away, he turned to Wheelie.

"Little one, it's time to make a decision," he rumbled. "We need to decide whose side we're on."

There was pain in his spark as he spoke. Starscream had been his friend when they'd visited Earth, millions of years ago, but something had changed him. The Starscream he'd known would never terrorize lower life forms, never order the abuse of prisoners. Jetfire would tolerate many failings in a friend, but cruelty was not one of them.

"Whose side?" Wheelie asked, eyes wide. "We've got a choice?"

He gestured to the spiky Decepticon insignia decorating his chest.

"I was born one of them. What can I do?"

"Help me take the humans to the Autobots," Jetfire said. "The Optimus Prime I remember would look upon you favorably for helping other sentient beings, regardless of what you are."

Of course, the Optimus Prime he remembered was not necessarily the one who existed now. The millions of years had made Starscream cruel. Who knows what they could have done to the former co-ruler of Cybertron?

Regardless of what happened, Jetfire could not in good conscience keep the fleshlings captive.

Wheelie was silent for a long moment.

"All right," he said. "I'll help."

The little dark fleshling known as "Mikaela" whooped with glee. The older, worn-down one known as Cal laughed. Even the morose one named "Simmons" cracked a smile.

Jetfire turned toward them.

"Today is your lucky day," he rumbled. "All we to do is…"

A cruel laugh echoed from behind him.

"Is what?" Skywarp demanded. "Betray the legitimate ruler of Cybertron?"

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:23 AM

Outside New Hanover, NJ

Starscream looked at Sam. Sam looked right back.

Then the Decepticon's arm snapped up and his chain-gun roared. Sam threw himself to the side, bloodying his elbow on the concrete, as a hail of bullets checked up the asphalt on which he'd stood.

_What? _

Sam looked up at the Decepticon as he aimed his chain-gun for another blast. This was not an attempt to cripple him so he couldn't run away. Starscream was seriously trying to _kill_ him.

Sam scrambled away from Starscream, thinking fast.

_If he's trying to kill me, but Megatron wanted to eat my brain, then they're working against each others._

He knew there were rumors about in-fighting among the Decepticons, but that was all anyone knew. Nobody had ever tried to defect from the Decepticons, or if they had, they'd never survived the effort.

Still, this didn't help him now that Starscream was bearing down on him…

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:24 AM

Outside New Hanover, NJ

Skywarp loped towards Jetfire, Thundercracker tagging behind.

"I figured you were weak," Skywarp rumbled. "You've been on this planet so long, even unconscious, that you've come to love its inhabitants."

"Get behind me," Jetfire rumbled. The three humans did so.

Skywarp snorted.

"You had your chance to fight for the right side, but you had to be weak. I'll enjoy ripping you apart in…"

Jetfire didn't give Skywarp time to finish the sentence. His weapons were millions of years out of date. He'd have to hurt the Decepticon, reduce his fighting ability, immediately or else he was doomed.

Lights flashed in the dark forest as Jetfire unleashed his weapons straight at Skywarp's spark chamber.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:25 AM

Outside New Hanover, NJ

Lights flashed in the woods behind Starscream.

"Mikaela!" Sam screamed.

Starscream laughed.

"Looks like the three of them tried to run. Believe it or not, I'd have let them go once I had you. If you don't keep your promises, people won't trust you."

He pointed his gun straight at Sam.

"Killing you is the best for both our species," he said.

"I beg to differ," Ironhide growled. Both Sam and Starscream's gaze snapped to the left.

Ironhide stood there, side by side with Optimus Prime.

A dark expression crossed Sam's face. He might have been too late to save Mikaela, Mr. Banes, and Simmons, but if Megatron's chief lieutenant were killed, perhaps the Autobots would forgive him.

Starscream stepped back, still keeping his gun trained on Sam.

"Jetfire!" Starscream called out. There was real fear in his voice. "Skywarp! Thundercracker!"

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:27 AM

Outside New Hanover, NJ

The first wave of kinetic projectiles and energy fire slammed into Skywarp's chest. Armor and circuitry flew, but the Decepticon winked out existence before the assault could adequately penetrate.

Jetfire turned around as Skywarp materialized behind him. He swung a huge metal fist at the Decepticon's head, but Skywarp was quicker. He fired his weapons at point-blank range into Jetfire's left shoulder, shattering the armor and the joints beneath. Then he teleported out of the way of a blow that would have cracked his metallic skull.

Jetfire staggered backwards, right into where Skywarp had materialized. He struck the back of Jetfire's knee with his own, knocking the older Cybertronian forward. Then he fired, tearing out a portion of Jetfire's back.

Despite his injury, Jetfire whirled and unleashed a wave of weapons fire into Skywarp's knee. His assault all but destroyed the joint. The Decepticon toppled sideways, catching himself against a tree that cracked under his weight.

"Now!" Jetfire roared.

Wheelie scrambled up Skywarp's side. The Decepticon teleported, but Wheelie had dug his claws into Skywarp's side. When he materialized a few feet away, Wheelie was still attached. The little Decepticon leaped from underneath a hammer-blow onto Skywarp's face. Then he ripped out both of Skywarp's optics.

Skywarp screamed and swung blindly at Wheelie, who leaped out of the way. He pointed his gun, firing at where he likely thought Jetfire was, but with his optics gone, his senses were severely degraded. The attack that would have tore away limbs or the armor protecting vital spots instead destroyed trees.

Jetfire, though injured and unable to bring all his weapons to bear, still had enough to do what was needed. He unleashed everything he could at Skywarp's spark chamber, ripping it open and putting out the Decepticon's essence forever.

As Skywarp sank to the ground, his red eyes slowly going dark, Jetfire looked straight at Thundercracker. The other Decepticon had not joined Skywarp in attacking him, something that probably had saved his life. However, Thundercracker did have one set of weapons pointed at Jetfire's head and another set pointing at his spark chamber. Both weapons were charged and shaking.

"I'm taking the humans out of here," Jetfire said, keeping his eyes locked on Skywarp's. "You don't want to stop me." He showed no weakness, no chink in his resolve. To do so would mean death.

He looked down at Skywarp's huge corpse, then at the humans.

"You could tell Starscream I killed Skywarp and took the humans."

Thundercracker looked at him for a long moment. Though his weapons twitched, he did not attack.

"Jetfire! Skywarp! Thundercracker!" Starscream's voice echoed through the trees.

Jetfire nodded in the direction the voice had come.

"He's calling for you."

Slowly, Thundercracker turned around. He sighed as much as a being that did not need to breathe could and then started jogging towards his beleaguered ally.

Jetfire turned to the three humans.

"How fast can you run?" he asked.

"Fast enough," Simmons answered.

"Good."

Jetfire nodded toward Wheelie, who scrambled up onto the back of Jetfire's leg. Then he spoke to the humans.

"I'll move ahead, take anything they throw at me. Stay behind, where it's safe."

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:28 AM

Outside New Hanover, NJ

The trees exploded behind Starscream. Thundercracker emerged, firing at Optimus and Ironhide. The suddenness of the assault staggered both of them, but they hit back, shattering one of the wings extending from the Decepticon's back.

Back in the woods, Sam could see something big coming.

"Optimus!" he called out. "There's more of them!"

Optimus's blue-eyed gaze leaped over the enormous gap in the trees Thundercracker had left. Whatever approached was getting closer, surging into the light generated by the flames from burning trees.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Jetfire roared as he entered the roadway. "THE HUMANS ARE BEHIND ME!"

Ironhide lowered the enormous gun that would have ruined Jetfire's day. Sam looked behind the oncoming Decepticon. There, a safe distance behind Jetfire, were Mikaela, Mr. Banes, and Simmons.

"Mikaela!" Sam screamed.

"Sam!" Mikaela replied.

"Jetfire?" Starscream said. There was real pain in his voice. "You're helping them?"

"Yes," Jetfire nodded. "I can't do what you're doing. Not anymore."

Starscream looked away from his friend. His red eyes widened as he spotted the three humans.

He leaped forward, knocking Jetfire aside. He snatched up Mikaela and threw her into the air. He transformed into his jet form as she reached the apex of the toss and began descending again. He caught her in his open cockpit, which soon sealed shut.

"NO!" Sam screamed.

Starscream's jets flared as Mikaela futilely pounded on the canopy. He hurtled away from the Autobots and the rescued humans, with Thundercracker close behind.

"No!" Sam moaned, sinking to his knees. Part of him knew his effort had led to the rescue of Mr. Banes and Simmons and two defectors from the enemy, but none of that seemed to matter now.


	23. Revelations

**Revelations**

by Matthew W. Quinn

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:30 AM

The New Jersey Pine Barrens

Mikaela grit her teeth and repressed the urge to give into her despair and weep. She wouldn't give the bastard Starscream the pleasure.

In front of her, Starscream tinkered with the smashed wing of Thundercracker. The Decepticon second-in-command used what resembled a huge acetylene torch built into a wrist to seal massive tears in the aircraft wing jutting from his subordinate's back.

Starscream appeared absorbed in his work, but every time Mikaela moved, even slightly, one of Starscream's red eyes would shift in her direction. She had a better chance of escaping in the vegetable chaos of the Pine Barrens than she had in the warehouse, but she knew that Starscream would be more careful than he was before.

Despair welled up in her once again.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" she snapped at him.

Starscream turned to look at her. She immediately regretted what she said, but part of her wondered if this could be useful. If he fired at her and missed, the heat generated could make it hard for him to see her in infrared. That would eliminate his one great advantage in the nighttime and perhaps make it easier to escape.

Starscream laughed.

"Such a self-sacrificing spirit," he said. "Trying to provoke me to kill you so I cannot use you against your friends. You're a lot like the Witwicky boy."

The mention of Sam brought a flicker of happiness to Mikaela's heart. She'd seen him through Starscream's canopy and knew he survived. His act — his thoughtless but incredibly brave act — had saved her father and Simmons and gotten the Autobots new allies. She only hoped he wasn't in too much trouble with Optimus and Morshower.

He shook his head.

"If I killed you, I can't use you to lure Witwicky out of hiding. It worked once before."

"It won't work again," Mikaela said. "They'll have him under close watch as long as I'm with you. It'd be smarter to let me go and wait until everyone relaxes."

_I hope I'm not giving this ape-faced bastard ideas. But this'll get me away from him in the short run and then I can warn the others about what he's doing._

Starscream laughed.

"Clever girl. You're trying to get me to let you go. If I did that, then you'd tell them I'm waiting until he lets his guard down and then I'm back to square one."

His expression soured.

"Megatron will likely punish me for leaving the fleshlings in the care of an unreliable, non-aligned Cybetronian like Jetfire. By keeping you, I've still got some leverage in regards to Witwicky, leverage Megatron will no doubt appreciate."

Mikaela cocked her head.

"Why is that you need Sam, anyway?"

Starscream laughed.

"You think I'd tell you?"

"Well," Mikaela began, gesturing the woods all around. "It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"She has a point," Thundercracker said. "Perhaps if she knew what we're planning, she could help us?"

"Betray her almost-mate to us?" Starscream asked.

_Almost-mate?_

Mikaela had been with Sam far longer than she'd been with Trent or any previous boy. She certainly loved him and he her, although she feared college would take him away. The thought of being with Sam, not just for a few years but for forever, forced away the creeping darkness encircling her heart.

"It can't hurt," Thundercracker said.

Starscream shrugged.

"All right," he said. "It'll be awhile before the hunt for us dies down and we can signal the Autobots again without risking giving away our position. We'll need something to do to keep ourselves entertained and the fleshling here is too useful to play with."

A beam of light resembling an overhead projector shot out of one of Starscream's optics, forming an image in the hollow beneath two trees to Mikaela's left.

"It began on Cybertron 100 million years ago, long before the AllSpark gave me life," Starscream said.

Mikaela looked at the projection. Cybertron, gray and glittering with mechanical life, floated around a bright orange sun. Ships hung in orbit, dozens of them.

"This was our world during the First Golden Age, before the Fallen came," Starscream said.

A white light flared in orbit and something hurtled towards the ground, landing in the open plain before the AllSpark. The thing that hit the ground resolved itself into what looked like a Cybertronian.

However, she knew in her gut this was no ordinary Cybertronian. It was tall and made of black metal, with fires burning in the gaps between its components. These flames seeped from its eyes as it spoke to the many curious Cybertronians gathered around it.

"Our histories do not record just what the creature called himself. We only called it the Fallen, after what he did. He gathered a following of Cybertronians…"

Mikaela felt her eyes bulge.

"It just fell out of the sky and Cybertronians formed a cult around it? Why would anyone do that?"

Starscream shrugged.

"It had been a long time since our ancestors drove away the Quintessons and earned our freedom. We long feared that our old masters might come back. This newcomer, a living machine like ourselves, told us that something had destroyed them for us, a being masterful and worshipful."

Starscream paused for a moment.

"A being called Unicron."

That name made her shudder, even though she'd never heard it before. She watched as Cybertronians under the direction of the Fallen built an elaborate device. It looked vaguely like it would be used for communication — a great dish rose in the center of the device, pointing to the empty space above.

"Luckily for our species, not everyone was taken with the Fallen and its message. Some of our scientists deduced where the signal would be transmitted and sent scouts to investigate."

Starscream shuddered.

"That place was the graveyard of the Quintisson Empire. A dozen of their worlds, laid in ruins. Amidst all of them was something huge and terrible, devouring the planets and the creatures on them as though they were mere Energon."

The images of that great holocaust appeared on the projection. Surrounded by a halo of destroyed spacecraft that must have belonged to Quintessons attempting to defend or flee from their doomed words and planets that had been reduced to fields of debris, a great orange hulk floated. Thousands of smaller creatures carried debris from the destroyed shields and shattered planets to a great gnawing mouth in its center. Other creatures repaired wounds in the great orange bulk, wounds that appeared to be the size of continents.

"Unicron," Mikaela said.

Starscream nodded.

"Our revolt against slavery to the Quintessons took decades to succeed. Based on the transmissions our scouts picked up, this thing ripped the heart out of their empire in a week. We could not hope to beat it, even if we attacked it while it had not yet recovered from fighting the Quintessons. Our only hope was to silence the Fallen before it could summon the creature to Cybertron."

In the projection, the scouts returned to Cybertron. A great war broke out between the followers of the Fallen and the rest of the population. The armies of Cybertron closed in around the Fallen and his cultists. Though the Fallen somehow managed to raise the bodies of the dead of both sides to morbid life again, he could not hold out forever. The great transmission tower was destroyed before he was finished and he fled.

"The Fallen still knew where Cybertron was, so our ancestors could not allow him to return to his master. They pursued him to an isolated world on the fringes of the galaxy."

Earth appeared in the projection, an Earth unmarred by human activity. The Fallen landed, a Cybertronian pursuit fleet close behind.

The image winked out.

"All records of what happened next were lost, probably deliberately destroyed for secrecy's sake. What I do know I learned from legends, passed down for millions of years."

He paused for a moment.

"There was a great battle. The Fallen was ultimately defeated, at a terrible price."

"So it's dead, then?" Mikaela asked.

"All the stories agree that this was not the case. Why, I do not know. Perhaps our ancestors wanted the creature to suffer for what it sought to do to our species rather than cease to exist. They built a tomb for him out of the bodies of those who had died fighting, and buried him alive."

Mikaela winced. The idea of dying by inches in an enclosed space frightened her. Living in such a condition for millions of years was surely worse.

"The Fallen may yet live. Megatron seeks to call him forth once more. He thinks he can use him to defeat you fleshlings and the Autobots together."

Starscream shook his head.

"I fear the defeat and death he suffered at the Witwicky boy's hands has unhinged him. The Fallen would reduce all of us, the last children of Cybertron, into slaves of a monster. And given what happened to the Quintessons, I would imagine the slavery would last until we became more useful as food."

Starscream looked straight at Mikaela.

"And that is why Sam Witwicky must die. The AllSpark has implanted the location of the Fallen on his brain."

"But you said the records were lost," Mikaela interrupted.

"The AllSpark was not like any of our technology," Starscream said. "How this information got onto it is unknown to me. I checked the coordinates Megatron and Scalpel tore from Sam's head, however briefly, with the tales of the end of the Fallen. It is probable the Fallen is entombed in the continent you fleshlings call Africa. As long as Sam lives, the possibility that the Fallen will be freed exists."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Mikaela protested. "Sam isn't the problem. _Megatron_ is."

Thundercracker scowled at her tone. Starscream's red-eyed gaze crept over to his compatriot and then back to Mikaela.

"Such naïveté. Girl, I am older than your species. I thought we were free of Megatron's destructive ways before and it was only for two years."

He hung his head for a moment.

"Toppling Megatron and ensuring he stays dead could be the work of eons. Terminating Sam, however, is the work of seconds."

As Starscream spoke, gears were turning in Mikaela's head. She'd learned from the Autobots that the Decepticons were held together by as much rule of the strong and fear of Megatron as comradeship and loyalty and that many of them hated their master. Here was Starscream, Megatron's right hand and the ruler of the Decepticons in his absence, describing how he was working against Megatron and even intended to topple him!

Hope glimmered through her despair. She could use this.

"Listen to me," she said. "I've got an idea."

Starscream raised a vast metallic eyebrow.

"Do tell."


	24. The Beginning of a Realignment

**The Beginning of a Realignment**

by Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note**: The concept of Sam being locked inside Bumblebee comes from VeronicaD13. Also, sorry for the delay—finished up "Lord of the Werewolves" and have been working a lot on my (original) novel. Details available on www accordingtoquinn com.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:45 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

"Samuel James Witwicky," Optimus Prime said. "I am very disappointed in you."

All Sam could do was hang his head in shame. Yes, his reckless gambit had led to the rescue of Mr. Banes and Simmons and the arrival of the first Decepticon defectors in millennia, but it could have gone so much worse.

After all, his suicide attempt could have failed and then the Decepticons would have the knowledge they wanted. Not only that, but there was no guarantee they'd have upheld their end of the bargain.

Still, though he knew the Autobot commander was right, Sam did not intend to sit there defenseless.

"No sacrifice, no victory," he repeated stubbornly. "Better one die than three."

The Witwickies had always sacrificed themselves for others, never others for them.

"Sam," Optimus said. "Your heart is in the right place, but it would not have worked out that way. The Decepticons would have taken the knowledge from the AllSpark out of your head and then they would have killed you, probably in the horrific way you imagined them doing to Mikaela."

"There's a word for what you did, kid, and that's _stupid_,'" Simmons said. The former Sector 7 commander stood well away, but his dark eyes were locked on Sam. "There's another word for it too. _Treason_. Giving the enemy information is giving them aid and comfort, after all."

"Agent Simmons," Optimus said. "I think I have this well in hand."

Sam turned and glared at Simmons.

"If it weren't for me, they'd be doing horrible things to you right now," he said, eyes wide and teeth clenched. "You're one of their enemies too. And you _did_ hold Megatron captive for years and torture a Cybertronian."

Simmons narrowed his eyes.

"He was an Autobot."

"And you're a fleshling," Sam retorted.

"And I'm willing to bet your little criminal girlfriend was more important," Simmons continued. "Betraying the human race for a piece of ass…"

A volcano of rage rose up from inside Sam. He still had the folding knife, and Simmons wasn't that far away…

"Both of you, shut up," Ironhide snarled. His anger quickly silenced both humans.

"Sam," Optimus said. "You're too valuable to the anti-Decepticon cause to risk your life like that."

Sam shook his head.

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me."

Optimus shook his great head. "Yes we do, Sam. More than you know."

The Autobot commander turned to Bumblebee.

"I want you to keep an eye on him, until this matter is dealt with," the Autobot ruler ordered.

For a long moment, Bumblebee did nothing. Then he nodded.

"Yes sir."

He immediately transformed into his vehicle form. The door popped open.

"Sam," Optimus rumbled. "I think you should stay here for awhile."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said. "I think that's a little excessive. I mean, what if I have to go to the bathroom and…"

"I'm sure Bumblebee can provide a means of dealing with that," Optimus said. "In you go."

Sam took one look at the open door and bolted. He'd outrun Megatron, he might be able to get away from the less-ruthless Autobots…

Only this time, he ran straight into Simmons. Simmons hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him towards Bumblebee like a sack of potatoes, ignoring Sam's protests.

"In you go, kid," Simmons said.

He shoved Sam headfirst inside Bumblebee. Then he stepped back and slammed the door.

Sam whirled inside Bumblebee. He'd just turned around when the door lock clicked shut.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 4:45 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

The sound of the familiar Linkin Park song echoed inside Sam's sleeping brain. The sound brought forth images of Mikaela, the love of his life, who was likely to lose her life in the coming hours.

Sam came aware. The song continued playing. It was his cell phone and it was ringing.

_Mikaela!_

Sam's hand jumped to his pocket. He scrabbled for the phone and had it open on the last ring.

"Mikaela!" he shouted. "Mikaela, where are you?"

"Sam," she said, voice thick with tears. "Sam, I managed to get away from him."

"Oh thank God," Sam said. "Mikaela, where —"

Bumblebee's radio whirred to life. He spoke, his thoughts emerging as song and dialogue snippets rather than ordinary speaking as they would in his humanoid form.

"It's a trap!" from _Return of the Jedi_ came out first, followed by "only fools rush in" from the titular Elvis song.

Then Mikaela's signal dissolved into static. Sam figured Bumblebee must've jammed it somehow.

"Bee!" Sam screamed. "What if she's telling the truth?"

"It's too risky," a voice Sam did not recognize said.

Sam inhaled, then exhaled. "Bee," he said, trying to keep the hysteria out of his voice. "Whatever happened to not leaving a man behind? Abandoning a comrade because it's for the greater good is awfully Decepticon, don't you think?"

Bumblebee was silent for a long moment. Then the Linkin Park song started playing again.

_Yes!_

"'Kaela?" Sam said. "Sorry about that. A bit of a misunderstanding. Where are you?"

September 10th, 2009 AD, 5:30 AM

The Edge of the New Jersey Pine Barrens

Mikaela stood beneath the gas-station sign and watched as the two colorful cars pulled up in front of her. They quickly unfolded into the infamous Autobot twins.

_Let's hope this works_, she told herself. _If there's any trouble, I'm likely to end up a smear on the pavement._

Behind her, hidden in the darkness of the pines, stood Starscream. He had made it abundantly clear that if there was any treachery, he would make sure she went down with him.

"Thank Primus you got away from the bastard," Skids said. "He could cap all our afts."

"Not mine," Mudflap said. "I'm the tough one!"

Mikaela swallowed. If either one of them spotted Starscream, things could go to hell in a handbasket in a hurry. It would be best to deal with that issue first.

"I'm not alone," Mikaela said. "Behind me is Starscream. He comes in peace."

Both of the twins leaped back, training their guns on the trees behind Mikaela. Starscream stirred.

"Remember my promise, fleshling," he rumbled.

Mikaela swallowed again.

"He would like to speak to Optimus Prime," Mikaela said.


	25. The Plot Thickens

**The Plot Thickens**

by Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note**: A friend of mine from the Scouts is writing an ROTF story of his own. It's entitled "What Goes Around, Comes Around" and it's written by Isotrope. It can be found on my Favorite Stories list. It's told from the POV of the Decepticons in Shanghai and begins just before the big Autobot/NEST raid.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:15 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

"Now this is interesting," Optimus Prime said, more than a little mockery in his regal voice. "The mighty Starscream, come cap in hand to the 'traitor' Optimus Prime."

The Decepticon second-in-command stood before the triumvirate of Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet in one of the aircraft hangars. Behind him stood dozens of human soldiers, armed with "bot-killers" and heavier weapons. Behind the three Autobots stood many others of their kind. The three Autobots watched Starscream with skeptical gazes, Ironhide the severest of all.

"At the suggestion of a 'fleshling' no less," added Ironhide, who was even less pleasant than Optimus. "Has Megatron become so monstrous that not even your warped slag-heap of a mind can tolerate it?"

Starscream did not immediately respond to Ironhide's baiting. Instead, he kept his crimson optics locked with Optimus' blue ones.

"I come bearing a proposal that will be beneficial to both factions of the sundered Cybertronian race," Starscream said. "If the one who lacks self-control had not interrupted —"

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" Ironhide roared. He moved to raise his enormous cannon…

This was a move quickly terminated by Optimus. The senior Autobot forced his warlike lieutenant's weapon toward the ground with one hand and terminated Starscream's countermove with another. He put his body between them, giving both of them — and the assembled human soldiers — further incentive not to shoot.

"STAND DOWN, IRONHIDE," Optimus roared.

Starscream laughed. Optimus immediately turned his steely gaze on Starscream.

"I would be very quiet right now, if I were you," Optimus said, voice polite but full of warning.

Starscream shut up immediately.

_I know you're angry_, Optimus transmitted electronically to Ironhide. _And you have damn good reason to be. But we could end the war, if this isn't some trick._

_It's Starscream_, Ironhide replied. _It probably is a trick. And he's no Jetfire or Wheelie. He was involved in the worst of their crimes…_

Optimus sighed mentally.

_Ironhide, do you want what happened to you to happen to Lennox? That may happen, if the war continues._

Ironhide fell silent for a long moment.

_Fine. But make the bastard keep a civil tongue in his head or I might just rip it out._

_I can do that._

Optimus cleared his throat.

"Continue," he ordered Starscream.

"I don't know," Starscream began, sarcasm heavy in his evil-sounding voice. "I might not be able to trust you with my personal safety, considering —"

"If you were truly concerned with the survival of the Cybertronian race, you would not let your plan be affected by such petty concerns," Optimus rumbled.

His words silenced Starscream for a long moment.

"Very well," Starscream said. "I know why Megatron is seeking the Witwicky boy. Besides revenge, of course. The boy knows the location of the tomb of the Fallen."

Silence hung on the air for a long moment. Optimus was the first to speak.

"The symbols he has been hallucinating?" he asked.

Starscream nodded.

"Megatron wants to know where the tomb is. He thinks he free the Fallen and bend it to his will."

"Madness," Ratchet gasped. "Pure madness!"

Starscream nodded.

"His defeat, at the hands of a human boy no less, has unhinged him."

"As if he weren't unhinged already," Ironhide growled. "The bastard destroyed Cybertron —"

"And you Autobots are finishing what he began," Starscream hissed right back. "Giving our technology to these insects. We were this galaxy's dominant species after the Quintessons were destroyed, but our numbers dwindle. These humans were dangerous enough before, but with all the secrets of Cybertron at their command —"

"The humans would have made it to the stars sooner or later," Optimus said. "They should not remain vulnerable to our wars."

"They're vulnerable now, Prime," Starscream said. "For their sake if not for that of our species, you should agree to assist my plan."

"And what might this plan be?"

Starscream paused for a long moment, as if it was difficult for him to speak.

"Replace Megatron as leader of the Decepticons with someone more reasonable. Someone willing to end the war that will lead to millions of years of Cybertronian civilization disappearing into the darkness."

"And that someone is you?" Ironhide asked.

Starscream smiled.

"How well you know me."

"I do," Ironhide said.

Ironhide turned to Optimus.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" he demanded.

"I've seen some of the glyphs," Optimus responded. "They describe the last battle against the Fallen and where he was buried. I'll need full access to the data to confirm this, of course, but we still have Sam."

He turned to Ratchet.

"You can remove the data from his brain without hurting him?"

Ratchet nodded.

"Yes sir. And it won't overload his brain like it did his ancestor's."

"Excellent."

"I still don't trust him," Ironhide said. "Starscream's the smartest of the bastards. He might lure all of us into a trap —"

Jetfire stepped from the crowd of Autobots standing in ranks behind their leaders.

"I knew him before the war," Jetfire said. "He was not always the monster Ironhide remembers. Perhaps the old Starscream is coming back."

Starscream looked at his old friend, but said nothing.

"I knew him before the war too," Optimus said. "He was the rising star of the science division, which I headed. I wish I could share your optimism."

"Retrieve the data from the boy," Starscream interrupted. "Allow me access to it as well. Then I'll contact Megatron and tell him I've retrieved the information, but you don't know I've done it yet. He'll come to retrieve it personally. Then…"

His voice trailed away. He smiled.

"It will be time for regime change."

"The human children have had a long, difficult night, thanks to you," Optimus said. "It is only fair we allow them to rest before we begin the operation."

"Do not let them rest long, then. Thundercracker is relaying false reports to Megatron, but he will not be able to deceive him forever."

September 10th, 2009 AD, 8:15 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

Sam dreamed he and Mikaela were laid out on a sunny beach somewhere when the sound of a horn blowing in the distance intruded. He looked up, annoyed at this interruption.

The blowing of the horn grew louder, tearing Sam from his sleep. He found himself stretched out in Bumblebee's backseat, Mikaela snuggled up against him. She was awake too, bleary-eyed and looking exhausted.

Bumblebee blew the horn again. Then the rear doors popped open.

"I think he wants us to get out," Sam said.

"Yeah," Mikaela said. "What for?"

The two of them climbed out of Bumblebee. As soon as they were clear, he transformed into his humanoid form.

"Optimus has accepted Starscream's proposal," the Cybertronian said. "It's time to remove the AllSpark's energies from your head."

Sam swallowed. The Decepticons' idea of removing that from his head involved removing his brain, something that he doubted he would have survived.

Bumblebee smiled.

"Don't worry, Sam," he said. "It will be quick and painless, and you'll be just fine afterward."

"All…all right," Sam said.

The two humans followed Bumblebee into a vast hangar. Ratchet stood there, watched by Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Starscream. The Decepticon smiled as the two humans entered, something that sent shivers up and down Sam's spine. A delegation of NEST officers, Simmons among them, watched as well.

"Come here," Ratchet said.

Sam walked towards the Autobot, trying to ignore his nervousness. As he approached, a metal tentacle that looked disturbingly like the one that had been up his nose not all that long before emerged from Ratchet's wrist.

"The energies of the AllSpark are bouncing back and forth across a particular part of your brain," the Autobot medic said. "That's what's causing the hallucinations. I will draw them out of you, into myself."

Sam nodded. Ratchet stepped forward, the tentacle reaching for Sam's nose. He nearly flinched away anyway, until he felt Mikaela beside him, her warm hand enclosing his.

He took a breath. The tentacle, cold and enormous, forced its way upward into his nose. It hurt, but not as much as the previous attempt.

The tentacle shifted one more time.

"Got it," Ratchet said. "Almost there."

Something surged out of Sam's brain into the tentacle. He jerked forward, involuntarily.

"Careful there," Ratchet cautioned.

The tentacle withdrew from Sam's nose. He exhaled. The AllSpark's energy was gone. He wouldn't go insane like his ancestor.

_Whew._

Ratchet turned to the other Cybertronians.

"I've got it," he said. "I'll distribute the information to all of you —"

"Not yet," Optimus said. "I would like to view it first."

Starscream leaned forward.

"I need that data," he hissed.

"Why?" Ironhide demanded. "So you can give it to him?"

"If I give him the data, there will be a moment of vulnerability where you or I will b e able to destroy him," Starscream hissed back. "Besides, if I do not have something to show him, he may not come to collect the rest of it."

"You'll get it," Optimus said. "After I've deciphered it fully."

"On the way," Ratchet said.

A moment passed. Optimus closed his great blue optics. Sam swallowed. Though he recognized this as irrational, he feared that the AllSpark's energies might somehow overpower Optimus's brain, or threaten his spark.

"I understand now," Optimus said. "I know where the Fallen is."

He looked toward Ironhide and Starscream. A moment later, both of them nodded.

"Information received," Starscream said.

"You see," Mikaela said, speaking for the first time. "I told you it would work."

Starscream nodded.

"You are clever, little human. You should have been born a Decepticon."

"Why thank you."

Sam stiffened. The wariness that had washed over him when Simmons had revealed her involvement in criminal activity so long ago washed over him. Only this wasn't helping her father in a chop shop…

Then Starscream looked at Sam.

"The same to you," he said. "Prime told you to use the AllSpark to destroy him if it were necessary to keep it out of Megatron's hands. You instead killed Megatron with it. You saw what you wanted and you decided to _take_ it."

Sam swallowed. That was not what he wanted to hear.

Starscream smiled. Sam got the distinct feeling Starscream was enjoying his discomfort.

"I think you two work very well together."

From among the gathered humans, Simmons laughed.

"Isn't that sweet? Your relationship has been blessed by an evil alien warlord."

Sam found his voice at last.

"Shut up Simmons."

The humans laughed, with the notable exception of Simmons.

"Now," Optimus said to Starscream. "You and I have much to discuss. Come along."

Optimus headed towards the far end of the hangar. Starscream followed, a bit too eagerly for Sam's taste.

"You too, Ironhide," Optimus said.

Starscream's gait became much more subdued after that.


	26. Either Way, He Wins

**Either Way, He Wins**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 10th, 2009 AD, 10:37 AM

The New Jersey Pine Barrens

Starscream stood in a vast sandy clearing amidst the green vegetable waves of the Pine Barrens. He had sent the signal to his master several minutes before, bouncing the signal off Soundwave. The communicative Decepticon remained, as far as Starscream knew, undetected in orbit. He had masked his signal as best he could. He knew about Soundwave and the Autobots and their human allies did not. That would give him an advantage.

Something rumbled in the trees. He strained his sensors. Wood cracked and splintered beneath something heavy. In the distance, he could see the flash of crimson optics. Megatron was coming, and he wasn't alone. Dropkick was with him, as were several lesser Decepticons.

Starscream frowned. Dropkick was enjoying Megatron's return a bit too much. He made a note to do something unpleasant to him once Megatron was permanently dead.

The other Decepticons emerged from the trees, their enormous feet treading the sand.

"Do you have the data?" Megatron demanded. "You gave me some of it. Do you have it all?"

Starscream nodded. He hoped his master did not ask him just _how_ he retrieved the data. Neither he nor Optimus had come up with a particularly convincing lie.

"Excellent work," the Decepticon overlord said. "I'm glad you saw the light."

The only light Starscream hoped to see was the light of Megatron's spark going out, and staying out this time. Still, he played the sycophant and nodded.

Megatron's fanged grin widened.

"I'm opening a link now. Give me the data."

Starscream reached out electronically for his master. Their minds linked together with an almost audible click. Hoping that no indication of his treachery leaked through, Starscream began funneling the data over.

Megatron's crimson optics closed. He laughed.

"Excellent work, Starscream. Soon, the Fallen himself will kneel before me."

The Decepticon overlord continued laughing. Starscream took advantage of his distraction to open a link to Optimus Prime, who waited in the forest on the other side of the clearing with the cream of the Autobots and NEST.

_NOW!_

September 10th, 2009 AD, 10:39 AM

The New Jersey Pine Barrens

_AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!_ Optimus Prime transmitted electronically. It wouldn't do to give away their presence from a quarter-mile away, at least before they started moving.

The ten Autobots surged forward, with Optimus himself in the lead. They crossed the distance between their starting point and where Starscream communed with his master in seconds.

Though Megatron stood transfixed, apparently still digesting the data, the other Decepticons raised their weapons and opened fire.

_All of you, target Megatron!_ Optimus ordered. _I'll handle the rest of them._

He unleashed his ion-cannon, sending lesser Decepticons tumbling. The other Autobots unleashed a storm of killing energy on Megatron. The combined waves of fire lifted the Decepticon overlord off the ground and slammed him back down again. Green glass, sand fused by temperatures momentarily reaching those found at the heart of stars, flew everywhere.

Amidst the chaos, Starscream rose up dramatically on the thrusters mounted on his back.

"Megatron has fallen!" he cried out. "Decepticons…"

With a roar, Megatron rose to his feet once more.

"Not yet, my soldiers!" the Decepticon commander roared, his voice shaking the ground. Though his armor was smashed and torn in many places and energy seethed from his wounds, his red eyes glowed hotter than ever.

Optimus repressed the urge to roar in frustration. For a moment, it looked like Starscream's plan had worked and the war that had ravaged the galaxy for millions of years was coming to an end.

He jammed both his arms together, metal twisting and folding until his enormous fusion cannon was ready. Three bursts of orange light erupted from the weapon, slamming into the Autobot Bluestreak at relatively close range. One burst tore aware his left arm and shoulder, another burst decapitated him, and the third hollowed out his spark chamber.

What was left of Bluestreak hit the ground, heated so high that vegetable matter burst into flames even ten feet away.

Prowl, Bluestreak's closest companion, screamed in fury and hurled himself at Megatron. The Decepticon overlord caught Prowl by an outstretched hand and spun him through the air. He hurled Prowl into some trees, the Autobot's body cutting through the wood like an enormous axe.

Megatron then turned his cannon where the other Autobot had gone.

"I'll get both of you," he laughed.

"Pick on someone your own size, Megatron," Optimus roared.

Megatron spun, the fusion burst intended for Prowl hurtling at Optimus. The Autobot commander leaned back, the orange energy passing perilously close. The temperature of Optimus's chest armor rose, the air in front of it shimmering.

Optimus unleashed a stream of blue ion-cannon fire. His shots hit home, staggering Megatron. In some places, they burned through his armor to reveal machinery beneath.

_He's wounded. Time to finish this war._

Optimus lunged, firing his ion cannon once more. Megatron pirouetted, energy bursts that would have torn his arm away at the shoulder instead striking along the length of the limb.

"You'll have to do better than that," Megatron laughed.

He slashed at Prime with his enormous flail, its tendrils capable of tearing through starship hull. Prime caught Megatron's blow on his left arm-blade and jammed his ion cannon into Megatron's chest, just above his spark.

_One shot…_

He fired. Megatron toppled backward, chest glowing red-hot. All around, the battle slowed, as everyone saw what had happened.

The senior Autobot strode forward. Megatron lay on the ground, unmoving. Though his chest armored was cracked and torn, his spark chamber remained uncompromised.

Optimus laughed to himself.

_A bad trick,_ _Megatron_.

He raised his weapon, drawing a bead on his fallen foe. A few more shots and…

Something slammed into Optimus from behind. He got a brief glimpse of a blue and silver Decepticon. He staggered forward. The blue damaged his back and side armor in several places, but it wasn't in and of itself lethal.

However, as he fell, Megatron rose to his feet and surged forward. His enormous foot dropped like a falling redwood toward Optimus's neck. Optimus rolled. The blow that would have decapitated himself instead pinned him on his back on the ground.

"Thank you, Dropick," Megatron rumbled. Then he turned his attention to Prime.

"I'd finish you here and now," the senior Decepticon growled, his red optics boring into Optimus' blue ones. "But there's something I want you see first. I want you see the Fallen kneeling before me. I want you see the Fallen cutting through your enfeebled ranks and those of the fleshlings like a scythe through wheat. I want you to die knowing that your cause dies with you!"

Then he leaped away.

"Decepticons, fly!" he roared. He transformed into an alien jet and leaped away. Autobot energy fire followed him, either missing or doing little damage. The surviving Decepticons followed him. Starscream was among the last to do so and as he transformed into the human jet, he and Optimus briefly faced each other.

For a moment, the senior Autobot wondered if the Decepticon traitor was looking apologetic.

Then the Decepticons were gone, leaving only the dead behind them.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 11:30 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

The Autobot general and his closest lieutenant stood alone in the vast hangar. Neither spoke for a long moment.

"I think he betrayed us," Ironhide growled, interrupting the silence. "He bugged out with them."

"It is possible," Optimus conceded. "However, he did try to take command when it looked like Megatron was dead."

He sighed.

"We were so close. So close to ending this Unicron-damned _war_."

He resisted the urge to smash something with his enormous fist. There weren't any humans around, so him physically manifesting his anger would not put one of the fragile creatures in danger.

But it would cost the humans money to repair anything he destroyed.

He sighed again.

"Either way, Starscream would have won. If Megatron died, he would have taken his place. If Megatron lived, Starscream would enjoy his favor, and might be close enough to take another shot later."

"He played us," Ironhide growled.

He looked straight at his commander.

"He played _you_. He knew you wanted to believe the old Starscream was still in there somewhere, he knew you wanted to end this war, and —"

"Ironhide," Optimus said.

"Now the bastards know where the Fallen is. They'll be all over there in no time. The most terrible evil in all our race's history is going to be back and…"

"Ironhide," Optimus interrupted, more firmly.

His warlike lieutenant fell silent.

"I had the location well before Megatron did. I took precautions."

Ironhide immediately made the connection.

"Someone's waiting for them."

Optimus smiled.

"Thousands of local troops. Human-Cybertronian hybrid craft from Europe. Orbital fire support. Even Autobots from Diego Garcia. Once the ones wounded in today's battle are repaired, we'll be after them."

Ironhide grinned.

"The hammer and the anvil."

Optimus nodded.

"Yes. If Starscream was genuine, the war would have ended. If not, I've lured the Decepticons into a trap."

His smile grew wider.

"Either way, I win."


	27. Serious Discussion Before the Storm

**Serious Discussions before the Storm**

by Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note #1: **Sorry for the wait. Been working on my book and blog and those are higher priority these days. However, don't you worry—I'm going to finish this. There's not a lot of stuff left.

**Author's Note #2:** I got the concept of Sam being out of Mikaela's league as well as her being out of his from a review of another Transformers fan-fic. I cannot remember who wrote it or which one, so I cannot give proper credit.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 11:40 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

"'Kaela," Sam said. "We need to talk."

The two of them sat together against the wall of an empty hangar. Bumblebee sat at the far end of the hangar, in his car mode. Sam hadn't told him anything, but the Autobot knew something was up and withdrew to the other side of the building. He was close enough to leap to their defense if something bad happened, but far enough away not to intrude.

"What about, Sam?" Mikaela replied.

"What just happened," he said. "I've done some thinking and I'm wondering if it's a good idea for you to be associated with me."

Mikaela sighed.

"Let me guess," she said. "This is the part where you tell me, 'It's not you, it's my enemies.'"

Sam swallowed. He was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but he didn't want Mikaela endangered by associating with him. It would be better if her heart were broken and she found someone else than for something a bit more vital to be broken by Decepticon attack.

"Well," Sam began.

Mikaela put her finger on Sam's lips, momentarily silencing him.

"Sam, some girls like danger," she said.

"'Kaela," Sam said. "This isn't danger like riding on a motorcycle, or diving with sharks. This is real danger, and it's going to follow us for the rest of our lives."

"Even if we broke up tomorrow, Sam, it'd still follow me," she said. "The Decepticons have got just as much reason to hate me as you."

"Why?"

"Well," she began. "They might blame Dad, Simmons, or me for leading Jetfire astray, possibly, or they might know what I did to Wheelie when I first caught him."

"Whoa," Sam said. This was something new. "What did you do to Wheelie?"

Mikaela sighed.

"I caught him in the shop, getting into the safe where the AllSpark fragment was hidden. I wanted to know what he was doing, but he wouldn't tell me. So I got out the blowtorch."

"Whoa," Sam said. That was a side of her he'd never seen before.

Of course, he'd rammed the AllSpark into Megatron's chest and killed him, so it's not like he had any room to complain.

"But," Mikaela continued. "I could only do it for a couple of seconds. He started screaming…it was horrible."

She shook her head. "Luckily, I was able to pretend I'd only given him just a taste and would apply more if he didn't talk. He did."

_No wonder Starscream thought she'd made a good Decepticon._

"But," Mikaela said. "You're not the only one who's been doing some thinking. When we first started dating, a lot of people thought I was way out of your league."

Sam could remember that. Although he'd gotten plenty of high-fives and praise, he'd also received some poisonous, envious looks. Especially from her former boyfriend Trent, although he contented himself with one of Mikaela's blonder acquaintances soon enough.

"Nobody said the same thing about you to me, but they should have."

Despite himself, Sam smiled.

"Why?" he asked. He was already feeling flattered, and he liked the feeling.

"Well," Mikaela said. "Trent was big and strong and the other girls looked up to me and envied me for being his girlfriend."

She sighed.

"But Trent treated me like a trophy more than a person."

Sam leaned forward. Treating a person as a possession instead of a person wasn't a good thing. And based on those posters about abusive relationships in the Princeton buses, he knew where that could lead.

Mikaela laughed.

"No, he didn't treat me badly. But he always wanted me to go to parties with him, even when I had schoolwork to do. And whenever I talked about car stuff, his eyes glazed over and he'd try to bring the conversation back to the subject of _his_ car." She snorted. "Which he never let me drive."

She paused for a moment.

"And my boyfriend before him only wanted one thing, and it wasn't to talk about cars."

She smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"You're a much better catch than either of them."

Sam turned red. Very red.

"Thanks," he said.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 4:45 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

In the guise of a human automobile, Dropkick crept up a ravine due south of the great brown mountain of Jbel Toubkal. The mountain that the intelligence procured by Starscream said was the burial site of the Fallen. The _live_ burial site of the Fallen.

Despite himself, Dropkick shivered. He forced the morbid thought out of his mind and returned his thoughts to Starscream. When the Autobots scattered the Decepticons after the attack on the human school, he thought that Starscream and his flying kin had been destroyed.

Then he'd learned about how they'd taken human hostages and nearly ensnared the Witwicky boy. Despite his dislike of Starscream, he couldn't help but admire him for taking the opportunity to turn a defeat into victory.

Of course, then most of the hostages had escaped due to the treachery of Jetfire, whom Starscream had foolishly trusted. Skywarp died in the process and Thundercracker and Starscream disappeared for awhile, before Starscream appeared with the coordinates Megatron wanted.

If Dropkick was in his humanoid form, he would have frowned. Starscream had said he'd blackmailed the human-loving Autobots into surrendering the data by threatening the young female's life. Given the Autobots' sentimental attitude toward the mayflies inhabiting this dirtball, that made sense.

Of course, Megatron had suspected a trap and Soundwave confirmed this. Although closer inspection revealed low levels of Cybertronian energy at Jbel Toubkal, it also detected the arrival of human troops. The natives of this place were not exactly militarily-formidable, but there were a lot of them. And they were reinforced by "American" and "NATO" military forces too.

Megatron's solution was to charge right into their teeth to clear a path for Devastator to break open Jbel Toubkal, but Starscream counseled caution. Smashing through the defenses would take time and it would not be long before the Autobots arrived.

So Dropkick and his squad had been detailed to attack one corner of the human defenses and draw the enemy away from Jbel Toubkal. Then Megatron, Starscream, and the Constructicons would attack the mountain itself.

Behind him, Dead End growled mentally.

_When are we going to get to fight?_

_We almost there. Soundwave, where are the nearest fleshlings?_

It took a moment for the Decepticon in orbit to respond.

_There are fleshling tanks near your position. These aren't the "Abrams" model that've given us trouble. Should be easy meat._

Dropkick laughed mentally.

_You hear that, Dead End?_

_Yeah._

_Then let the games begin._

The Decepticon squad transformed and opened fire on the surprised human soldiers. All but one of the tanks went up without being able to fire a shot. One tank got a single shot off and missed the Decepticons entirely before they destroyed it.

Dropkick laughed.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 11:50 AM

McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey

Sam and Mikaela emerged from the hangar into the late-morning sun.

"I wonder where Leo is," Sam mused to himself.

The last time he saw Leo, the other boy was busily interrogating Skids and Mudflap. Sam didn't think the combination of the Cybertronian-obsessed young man and the two most immature and rambunctious members of the Autobot army was a particularly good idea.

The two of them made their way onto the runway. Five huge transport aircraft, whose engines and armor bore Cybertronian upgrades, lay wingtip to wingtip a couple of yards away. Ramps descended from each plane to the tarmac and through their open back doors, Sam could see tanks. There didn't seem to be any soldiers in them.

"Hey!" Leo called out. "There you two are!"

Sam's gaze leaped to his roommate. The young man walked their way, a big smile on his face.

"I was wondering where you two disappeared to. I thought about going to look, but I figured you didn't want to be found."

Given what Leo had probably assumed they were thinking, Sam reddened.

"So," Leo continued. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "Nobody's been able to find the Decepticons since last night. They could be anywhere. Bee thinks we should stay here until it's safe."

Leo frowned. "Damn it. There's a really sweet party two nights from now."

Then the big aircraft caught his eye.

"I wonder what's in there," he said. "I heard they've been adding Cybertronian technology to our tanks, improving their armor and weapons. Maybe —"

"Leo," Sam said. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Leo laughed.

"C'mon," he said. "If it was really important, they'd have soldiers guarding the aircraft to keep us from poking around."

It did seem odd, that there weren't any soldiers guarding the airplane against Decepticon saboteurs. Perhaps they were keeping a more discreet watch, to trick the enemy into thinking the aircraft weren't guarded and showing themselves.

"All right," Sam said. "But we just go up the ramp and look a little, okay?"

It wasn't long before they were twenty feet inside the aircraft. Leo was having a lot of fun examining the armor of the tanks, pointing out what parts were pure-human, what parts were of Cybertronian manufacture, and what parts were human-made but bore alien influence on their designs.

Sam, however, waffled between boredom and concern. Boredom, since he lacked the other boy's obsessive interest in the Cybertronians, and concern that if the soldiers caught him poking around, he'd be in really deep trouble. After all, he had given into the Decepticon threats and nearly turned himself over to them.

Then alarms started howling.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, looking befuddled instead of frightened. "If they were attacking this base, we'd be hearing explosions, see people running around and —"

The tramp of boots on concrete thundered in Sam's ears. He turned to see columns of soldiers, in full "battle rattle," outside the aircraft.

_Oh crap! Got to get off the plane!_

The three of them rushed toward the ramp as the soldiers stormed in. The soldiers rushed toward seats to strap into near their vehicles, mostly ignoring the three teens.

"Hey!" someone shouted from just outside the aicraft.

Sam's eyes leaped in the direction of the shout. It was Simmons.

"Hey!" Simmons repeated. "Where the hell do you kids think you're going?"

Sam repressed the urge to roll his eyes. After all the crap that happened over the last few days, did that man seriously think they were going to stow away on a military aircraft bound for North Africa?

The former Sector 7 agent stormed up the ramp.

"You kids are going to be in such trouble," he said. "Especially you, Witwicky, with that crap you pulled the other night."

Behind Simmons, the ramp began rising. Whatever was going on, it was clear the American military needed to be there quickly.

"Simmons!" Sam shouted.

Simmons looked behind him. His dark eyes bulged.

He quickly stepped forward and grabbed Sam and Leo by their sleeves with one hand and Mikaela by her sleeve with the other. He moved like he was going to throw them off the aircraft, but then his movements terminated as the gap between the ramp and the edges of the door grew too small for them to fit through. The door sealed shut. Moments later, the engines roared.

"Well," Simmons shouted over the engines. "You kids are in trouble now. We're going to war."

Sam swallowed. War?

"You didn't hear? The 'Cons are in Morocco. We're headed straight for Marrakesh."

Sam felt the blood draining from his face. If the Decepticons were there, of all places, that meant they'd found the tomb of the Fallen. Mikaela had told him all about the ancient horror that Starscream feared.

Things were about to get _worse_.

Simmon sighed.

"All right, then. You kids need guns. The criminal here showed proficiency —"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Mikaela demanded.

"In bot-killers. I don't know about Leo here, but I remember you dropped your gun."

Sam felt ashamed. It was true he'd done that, but he didn't have any experience with guns. Growing up in what he sometimes called Greater Suburbistan would do that.

"Well, your gun'll be your best friend now."

"Are you sure?" Sam said. "I've never…"

"Sam, don't be a little girl," Mikaela said.


	28. Approaching Jbel Toubkal

**Approaching ****Jbel Toubkal**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the longer delay. I've been working on a novel pitch for the _Starcraft_ universe that I had hoped to pitch at DragonCon this past weekend. However, during downtime at DragonCon, I had time to write most of this.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 2:30 PM

Over the Atlantic Ocean

Lennox looked at the three teenagers and Simmons, who had been berating them when he'd realized he had some uninvited passengers. He crossed his arms. The three teens looked appropriately frightened. Simmons just looked annoyed.

"Whose idea was it to go poking around a military aircraft?" he asked.

Sam and Mikaela pointed to the dark-haired boy with the large nose. The boy in question swallowed, then slowly nodded.

"I…I didn't know it was going to take off. You all just started running on and…"

He swallowed.

"I didn't think that the plane was going anywhere anytime soon."

"Didn't think," Simmons said. "You didn't _think_! Next time there's a robotic war going on, assume a plane loaded with heavy armor is going to go somewhere!"

Lennox sighed. NEST was going to battle, possibly its last, and he had to look after three teenagers who apparently didn't think they could die.

"What am I going to do with you three?" he asked. "When I get to North Africa, I'm calling Bumblebee. He'll keep an eye on you while we unload and then you're going home."

"But Bee's needed…" Sam began. His voice trailed off. After a moment, he began speaking again.

"Bee's needed for the battle. He's one of the most experienced Autobots. It'd be better if the three of us went with you—"

"Whoa," Leo said, raising his hands. "You're suggesting we go into the battle?"

Sam turned and looked at Leo.

"You wanted to see Cybertronians. Now's your chance."

Leo swallowed.

"I was hoping for more controlled circumstances—"

"Well," Mikaela said, clearly irritated. "You can't always get what you want."

_But if you try sometimes, you just might find, you get what you need_, Lennox thought. _Perhaps this whole affair will be a lesson in not poking around._

Simmons looked at his watch.

"Well, we've got a bit of time. It'll be around half an hour if not more before we reach Morocco."

Lennox resisted the urge to laugh. It was amazing how used people could get to the new technology the Autobots had provided. Once, a trans-Atlantic flights took hours, to the point many people flew overnight to sleep through them. Now, Concorde-like speeds were almost as common as ordinary flight, and as the price came down, would become the norm.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 5:30 PM

Below Jbel Toubkal, Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

_Fleshling rockets incoming_, Soundwave broadcast to the Decepticons. _They're pulling back their ground forces and deploying long-range firepower._

Dropkick snorted. It had taken the fleshlings that long to figure out that frontal engagements against them without "First World" or Autobot support were futile?

The Decepticons had cut through the "Moroccan" armor like a scythe through wheat. Although the fleshling tanks had the sabot rounds that had proven effective against the evil Cybertronians in the past, they were not as skilled as the so-called "First World nations" and they did not have any energy weapons. Although their sheer numbers had led to minor losses on the Decepticons' part, their weaknesses and Soundwave's ability to listen in on their communications meant the Decepticons' victory was inevitable.

_Rockets are getting close_, Starscream confirmed. _Half of you, keep on the fleshlings. The rest of you, attack the rockets._

The human rockets and artillery shells came in their thousands, but the Decepticons' advanced electronics could track all of them and rapidly shift their weapons from target to target. The sky above the Decepticons turned blue-white as the massed plasma fire collided with the massed artillery and rocket fire. Energy fire stabbed at the retreating Moroccan tanks.

Then energy and kinetic weapons began falling from the sky. Dead End howled with rage and pain as a kinetic impactor tore his left arm off. He did not scream long before a plasma blast decapitated him. Throughout the Decepticons' electronic-communications channel, shouts of anger and dismay echoed.

_They're bringing in their ships!_ Dropkick shouted as he dragged the possibly-mortally-wounded Dead End toward a canyon that promised shelter. _Where's our orbital fire support?_

_Do not fear_, Megatron rumbled. _It will come and they will die._

September 10th, 2009, 12:02 PM (Eastern Standard Time)

Earth Orbit

The Autobot _Ark_ and the human ships that had survived the earlier battle gathered over Morocco, pouring down energy and kinetic fire onto the Decepticon assault force. Even the vessels damaged in the early battle with the _Nemesis_ had joined in the fray.

Then a bright light flashed in orbit as the _Nemesis_ materialized beyond the clustered spacecraft, above the Autobot _Ark_. Soundwave smiled as it opened fire, ripping the humans' tin-cans to pieces. Megatron's attack had lured the planet's orbiting defenders into a concentrated spot where many of them could be hit at once.

Rockets flared as the human ships scattered, leaving many of their mangled fellows behind. Half the fleshling flotilla had been taken out of action during the _Nemesis_'s first raid on Earth orbit. Another substantial chunk had been destroyed and the remainder would fall, either before the _Nemesis_ or when Megatron brought the Fallen into the battle on the Decepticons' side.

Thanks to the _Nemesis_, the orbital bombardment of the Decepticons in Africa had ceased. And the _Nemesis_ had enough weapons to engage the Autobots and their allies and provide fire support to the ground fighters too.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 3:37 PM

Over the Atlantic Ocean

Alarms began wailing throughout the aircraft.

"What the hell's going on?" Leo asked, clearly frightened.

Lennox frowned.

"Sitrep," he demanded.

"The Decepticon ship just showed up in orbit," the unit's communications officer said. "Losses among the human ships are high. It's firing at targets groundside too."

Lennox's guts tightened. If the alien ship spotted the string of NEST aircraft crossing the Atlantic, it could swat them like flies. The NEST planes flew below clouds to make it hard for any orbiting Decepticons to see them, but the kind of sensors the enemy flagship packed would punch through clouds like they were nothing. Then it would be up to the aircraft's electronic countermeasures to hide them, but he privately feared they wouldn't be up to the task.

Thunder cracked outside and over the link, hurting Lennox's ears.

"What's going on!" he shouted.

"Shit!" the communications officer shouted. "One of our planes just got blown in half!"

The news hit Lennox like a hammer across the face. Dozens of soldiers dead, men he was responsible for.

"The _Nemesis_ is firing on ground targets as well as the ships in orbit," the officer continued.

Thunder cracked once more.

"That's the second plane," the officer added.

"Tell all aircraft maximum speed and maneuver evasively!" Lennox said. "If we can get over land, we might have a chance!"

The engines roared and the aircraft leaped forward. The three teens fell, Sam and Mikaela holding onto each other and Leo falling alone. Simmons managed to keep his feet.

"Whew!" the communications officer said over the link. "We dodged some bullets there. Literally—something big landed in the ocean behind us."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Lennox said. "How far is land?"

"Not far. A couple hundred miles."

Lennox allowed himself to sigh in relief. Using the new Cybertronian gear, they could cross that distance in minutes if not seconds.

Something slammed into the side of the aircraft ahead of Lennox. Blue sky peeked in through the side and air whistled out. The suction tore the helmet off a soldier, although his straps held him in, for now. The plane jolted and began to descend.

"Sitrep!" Lennox shouted.

"Near-miss!" the communications officer shouted. "It tore up the side of your plane —"

"I know that!" Lennox said.

Something explored.

"And some of the debris tore up a couple of your engines."

_Shit!_

The aircraft's descent stabilized for a moment. Lennox switched over to the pilot.

"What's our condition?" he demanded.

"A quarter of the engines are gone and the fuselage is pretty torn up," the pilot replied.

"Can we make land?"

"Yes sir. I doubt we'll get much farther though."

Something else exploded outside, accentuating his point.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 5:40 PM

Outside Agadir

Luckily for NEST, the damaged plane containing its commander managed to get past the coast and even past the city of Agadir. Once it was clear the aircraft's condition was stabilized, Lennox decided to land all three at an old World War II airstrip relatively close to the battle zone.

So the planes landed and disgorged their soldiers and vehicles, several companies of men and dozens of tanks. Other military forces were coming from Europe and there were Autobots coming to join the party as well.

Once it was clear everybody was on the ground and unhurt, Lennox looked at the three teenagers.

"I wonder what I'm going to do with you," he said.

"Maybe we can leave them here," Epps said, appearing from the crowd of soldiers. "Leave a couple of men to look after them."

Lennox shook his head.

"The stakes are too high," he said. "What the Decepticons are trying to dig out of that mountain could be the end for everyone. We'll need every soldier, every weapon."

He looked at Mikaela.

"I heard you were a decent shot when they came to Princeton," he said.

Mikaela nodded. Sam reddened. Then Lennox focused on him.

"At Mission City, you outran Megatron and took a third option when it looked like you either had to kill Optimus or surrender the AllSpark."

"Major," Simmons said. "I'll vouch for Miss Banes here, but Witwicky lost his weapon under fire. And who knows what the new kid here is capable of. We don't want them to be a liability to our men."

"Hey," Sam said. "I've got an idea."

"I'd love to hear it, kid," Simmons replied.

"Well," Sam said. "Megatron doesn't like me very much —"

Mikaela groaned.

"Sam, haven't you been putting yourself at risk enough lately?" she asked. "Now you want to use yourself as bait?"

"The kid's got a point," Simmons said. "If we can get them to divide their forces, we can defeat them in detail. Heck, if Megatron comes himself, we can turn his ass into slag."

Mikaela pursed her lips.

"Maybe then, if Starscream can take over, it will end the battle right then."

Simmons looked at Mikaela.

"For someone with your background, you're awfully naïve," he said. "He might have been playing us from the start."

Mikaela bristled.

"At least _I_ never kidnapped anyone in the middle of the night," she hissed. "Starscream fears the Fallen. At least he'll call off what they're doing here."

"Assuming that wasn't part of his charade," Simmons replied.

"Enough, all of you," Lennox said. "We've still got to get to Jbel Toubkal."

He turned to Epps.

"Gather the men and the tanks. We're rolling out."


	29. Then I Saw Another Beast, Coming Out of

"**Then I Saw Another Beast, Coming Out of the Earth…"**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note: **It's almost over now. BTW, the title is an allusion to Revelation 13:11 (NIV).

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

A smile spread across Dropkick's metallic face as the Constructicons began their merger. Metal joined with metal and circuit with circuit as the six Decepticons linked their bodies and minds together to create the gigantic horror known as Devastator.

Surely the vast conglomerate of Decepticon might could tear the mountain open and free the Fallen from his prison. Then the Autobots and their fleshling allies would be swept away like worlds before a supernova.

"Go!" Megatron ordered, pointing a clawed finger at the weakened Moroccan lines surrounding Jbel Toubkal. Although fleshling aerial forces from Europe and even a few Autobots were bolstering the ground forces, the Decepticons had torn through the natives like a blade through paper.

Devastator rumbled forward, tearing up the brown earth beneath him. Explosions bloomed about the gigantic assemblage of Cybertronian hardware as it surged toward the mountain, but the fleshling and occasional Autobot attacks were not enough to even slow it down.

The surviving Seekers flew into battle above Devastator. Missiles and energy fire surged from them, striking down fleshling and Autobot alike.

Dropkick narrowed his eyes. Although the Seekers' barrage shredded human tanks, relatively little fell on the Autobots. In the past, he'd seen the Seekers tear into their ancient foes like gusto.

_Something is going on here._

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:15 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

Lennox stood in the open hatchway of his M1 Abrams as he led the NEST ground convoy into the battle zone.

As they drew near to Jbel Toubkal, the carcasses of Moroccan tanks and aircraft began appearing in their path. At first, the NEST troops encountered only one or two burned-out vehicles, but soon, they began appearing platoon- and company-sized batches. The ground was so thick with them that the convoy had to leave the roads at times.

And between or in the mangled vehicles lay bodies, many of them burned beyond recognition. The meaty stench of the corpses slammed into Lennox's face. It was like the aftermath of the biggest barbecue in the history of the human species, and he knew now why so many people thought human flesh tasted and smelled like pork.

Lennox swallowed. Thousands of men had died here, in battle against a foe that outmatched them by millennia.

Here and there lay fallen Decepticons, or parts of them. Although the Moroccans had largely died when they faced the enemy, they managed to take some of them down with them.

Lennox hoped they'd bought NEST enough time to bring the battle to the Decepticons and finish them.

The radio crackled inside the turret and Lennox dropped inside.

"This is Optimus Prime," the regal voice of the Autobot commander said. "We're still engaged with the Nemesis in orbit, but we can track the battle on the ground. The Moroccans have pulled back to the base of the mountain, but attempts to engage the Decepticons with massed artillery have largely failed."

"We're here now," Lennox replied. "And we've got some friends with us."

"What kind of friends?"

"Due to a series of mishaps, the kids ended up along for the ride."

"The _children_?"

Lennox had never imagined ever detecting incredulity in the great Autobot's voice before, but there it was.

"It's a long story. Their presence here might be able to save the Moroccans though."

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:17 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

_Witwicky is here?_ Megatron demanded over the electronic link with Soundwave.

_Yes, my lord. He's with the newly-arrived convoy of fleshling armor to the south. They're approaching our positions rapidly._

Megatron cut off the link with his subordinate. Purpose filled his enormous chest, a purpose that could only be satisfied by the death of the boy that had managed to kill him once. All other thoughts blew away in the winds of his titanic rage.

_Decepticons!_ he roared. _Leave only a small force to keep pressure on the fleshlings here and protect Devastator. The rest of you, follow me!_

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:20 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

All around him, the M1 tanks of the NEST convoy spread out into an enormous wedge pointed straight at Jbel Toubkal. Although Devastator had torn a hole in the Moroccan line directly ahead of them, the majority of the Decepticons were heading straight at the oncoming human forces.

Lennox dropped back into the tank, which was already uncomfortably warm, and pulled the hatch closed behind him.

Inside, the Cybertronian-upgraded hardware gave him a picture of the battle being waged outside. Megatron was leading a party of two dozen Cybertronians straight at the point of the human wedge, with the Seekers floating overhead. Although Lennox knew that two of the Seekers had been in contact with the humans and Autobots, they might not try treachery in the presence of their master.

"All units," he said. "Focus on Megatron when you can, but otherwise, fire at will."

Ideally he would have liked to concentrate _all_ fire on Megatron, but that would leave the rest of the Decepticons able to fire on the oncoming tanks unmolested. Simmons figured his subordinate commanders would use their best judgment.

Meanwhile, the sergeant who actually commanded Lennox's tank had swung into action.

"Gunner! Sabot! Decepticon!" he shouted.

The turret rotated, bringing the huge gun to bear on an oncoming enemy.

"Identified!" the gunner shouted.

Meanwhile, the loader pulled forward an enormous shell and shoved it into the breech of the main gun.

"Up!" he shouted.

"Fire!" the sergeant ordered.

"On the way!" the gunner replied.

The tank lurched backward as the main gun fired. The entire process had taken five seconds.

Lennox kept his attention focused on the battle outside. Most of the tankers' fire had hit their targets. Unfortunately, although many of the Decepticons were wounded, only one of them looked to have been killed.

The Decepticons were firing now, tearing through the first ranks of the M1s. A blast from Megatron's fusion-cannon tore two M1s apart in a manner that would have amazed the luckless Iraqis who'd faced them twenty years before. TOW antitank missiles were rising from the Bradley Fighting Vehicles rolling into battle behind the M1s, but the first Decepticon fire was reaching them too.

"Fire on Megatron!" Lennox ordered the sergeant. "Let's ring his bell!"

The turret began moving again. The main gun was loaded.

"Fire!"

The shot hit Megatron in the shoulder, spinning him back. It only slowed him for a few seconds. It wouldn't be long before the lead Decepticon was in knife-fighting range of the oncoming tanks and could bring his claws to bear alongside his energy weapons.

"All vehicles," Lennox ordered over the formation's command network. "I want the whole formation to echelon left and flank these sons of bitches!"

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:15 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

Abandoned by his comrades but at present unnoticed by the Decepticons, Simmons climbed out of the smashed Bradley to stand alone beneath the mountain. Above him, Devastator continued tearing into Jbel Toubkal. The Decepticon was no longer tearing through stone—instead, it was tearing through metal, layers and layers of metal. Simmons could swear he saw a Cybertronian head bouncing down the mountainside.

He drew a breath.

"Okay, so the giant robots are going to break apart a mountain that'll release an alien Antichrist! If that happens, goodbye good robots, goodbye humans, goodbye everything! Not on my watch. Not on my watch!"

His hand dropped to his pocket. Although the Decepticons had taken his original NEST satellite phone when they captured him, he had quickly replaced it upon escaping. If he could get close enough to the thing, he could call in heavy iron to deal with it.

Of course, that raised the question as to where the heavy iron would come from. The sky above rumbled and flashed as the orbital battle raged — he doubted he'd get much help from the human and Autobot craft in orbit. And with the Decepticon counterattack, the Moroccans' ground-based artillery and NATO aircraft would be busy.

Then an idea hit him. He remembered the _U.S.S. 73 Easting_ was undergoing a shakedown cruise in the eastern Atlantic. If he could get in contact with the ship, the crew could deploy the enormous experimental rail-gun it carried against Devastator.

He looked behind him. He hadn't gotten a good look at the condition of the other soldiers inside the Bradley, but none of them had responded when he'd asked if they were alive. The Decepticon attack, whatever it had been, had broken the back of the vehicle. He'd check on their welfare, after he called in the attack on the big Decepticon that would unleash a monster on them all.

He ran toward the mountain. As he rushed forward, he heard someone shouting behind him.

He looked back, hoping it was one of the soldiers. Instead, it was the kid with the big nose, the one Sam and the criminal called "Leo."

He repressed the urge to sigh. He didn't want to have to babysit someone while accomplishing a vital task.

"I'm on a mission, kid!" Simmons shouted. "You're going to have to keep up!"

"I can do that!" the kid shouted back.

With Leo trailing behind, Simmons began ascending the mountain. Devastator was several klicks ahead, but Simmons wouldn't have to be too close in order to make the call. As he ascended, he looked to his right and left. A Decepticon and an Autobot he didn't recognize were locked in combat a half-mile to his right and luckily, the enemy didn't see him.

He'd make them regret it. He pulled the satellite phone out of his pocket. For a moment, he wondered if he should dial it. The enemy had tapped into their communications somehow. He might alert them to what he was up to.

He shook his head. Getting Devastator to stop digging took priority over everything, including his own life.

He dialed the code that would connect him to the _73 Easting._

"_73 Easting_, this is Simmons of NEST," he said as soon as the ship picked up. "I'm on Jbel Toubkal. About 2,000 meters above me, a big-ass Decepticon is tearing into the mountainside. He's going to let something really bad out if we don't do something. I want you to target the rail gun 2,000 meters above my position."

"Understood, sir," the sailor who answered the call said.

Something flashed in the distance. Nothing happened for a moment.

Then something slammed into Devastator, crushing it against the side of the mountain. Explosions bloomed at the base of the giant Decepticon's spine and marched northward as the rail-gun shells—solid shot accelerated to orders of magnitude above the speed of sound—slammed into it over and over.

"Yes!" Simmons shouted, thrusting a fist into the air.

"Yes!" Leo echoed, although the roaring of the gunfire that finally caught up with the shells soon drowned out his words.

Despite the severe damage Devastator suffered, it kept on digging. Each movement caused chunks of twisted metal to fall away and the grinding of its remaining parts was audible even to Simmons.

Simmons dialed the _73 Easting_ again.

"This is Simmons. Devastator is still active. Repeat, Devastastor is still active."

"Fire on the way."

More lights flashed to the west. More shells slammed into Devastator, ripping away limbs, chunks of the torso, and even its head. The monstrous Decepticon slumped forward. Something clanked within the great robot, as though one of the Constructicons had survived and was trying to disengage, before it too fell silent.

For a long moment, the only noise was the battle taking place on the plains beneath the mountain.

Then something huge began rising out of Jbel Toubkal.

"Shit," Simmons said.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:20 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

A Bradley lay on its side, one of its tracks torn away completely by an explosion. Slowly, the back hatch of the vehicle cracked open and hissed down.

Four soldiers carrying personal arms and anti-tank weapons and two human teenagers bearing "bot-killers" scrambled out. All of them had been battered and bruised by the attack but none were seriously injured.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Mikaela.

Mikaela did not immediately answer. All her attention was focused on Jbel Toubkal.

"Oh no," she said. Something was pushing aside Devastator's corpse as it emerged from the mountain.

It was tall and skinny and black, with eldritch fires burning at its joints and along its limbs. Its red eyes glowed, albeit more dimly than they had in the histories Starscream had showed her.

The Fallen had risen again.


	30. Treachery Twice Over

**Treachery Twice Over**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:20 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

Dropkick's metallic jaw dropped as he watched the Fallen's internal fires flare brightly, tasting fresh oxygen for the first time in what must have been millennia. The glow in his eyes built in intensity as it surveyed the lands around it.

He laughed. Once Megatron brought this magnificent creature to heel, it would be a mighty weapon, to sweep the Autobots and their fleshling allies from the planet and add it to the Cybertronian empire the senior Decepticon would forge in his image.

"Decepticons!" Megatron roared. "Behold your newest kinsman! Behold the Fallen!"

Dropkick roared his approval. Though some others joined him, others cheered half-heartedly or not at all.

Dropkick frowned. Megatron had led them through the alien assault on Cybertron and the Autobot treachery. He'd led them through the resulting war and sought the means of regenerating their bloodied world and replacing the lost Cybertronians with the AllSpark, only to be foiled by human treachery. Surely his faithful would not doubt him now?

Dropkick's gaze drifted to Starscream, who stood behind Megatron. The other Decepticon's eyes were locked not on the Fallen, but on Megatron himself. And they had a predatory gleam in them, the kind he'd seen on the flyer's face when he was about to go into battle.

"Megatron!" Dropkick shouted. "Megatron, watch out!"

Megatron turned toward Dropkick. He opened his mouth to speak…

Then Starscream opened fire on him. The first wave of energy fire — all of his weapons at once — decapitated Megatron, while the second blew away one of his arms. The hulking senior Decepticon turned on Starscream, raising his clawed remaining arm for battle. Starscream fired a third volley straight through his chest and out his back, extinguishing his spark forever.

Megatron fell to the ground, dead a second time. The ground shook where he fell and columns of dust rose in the air.

For a long moment, nobody said a word. The only movement was the fires emerging from the Fallen's flesh as he watched the proceedings.

Then Starscream broke the silence.

"Decepticons!" he shouted. "Megatron has fallen! Rally to me!"

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:20 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

Mikaela watched as Starscream rose above Megatron's shattered corpse, calling out to the other Decepticons. The fear that the Decepticon second-in-command had been playing her and the Autobots evaporated.

"Megatron would have led our species to its doom in service of a monster," Starscream continued. "Rally to me, and let us put this beast down for good!"

"Yes!" she shouted, thrusting her fist into the air. The surviving soldiers cheered. Even Sam was grinning.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:21 PM (Local Time)

Earth Orbit

"STARSCREAM!" Soundwave roared. He watched helplessly from orbit as the treacherous Seeker had done what Soundwave had long suspected he would try. He'd been helpless to stop it, plugged into the human satellite like he was.

He immediately contacted the _Nemesis_, which continued dueling the Autobot _Ark_ amid a sea of shattered human vessels.

_This is Soundwave. Starscream has assassinated Megatron. Point the_ Nemesis' _guns on him and turn him to slag._

_That's a negative_, Shockwave, the commander of the _Nemesis_, replied. _We are still locked in battle with the Autobots._

Moments later, the orbital battle abruptly terminated. Though it took a few seconds for the carcasses of shattered fleshling ships and flying ordinance to burn up in the atmosphere or enter a steady orbit, soon the space around Earth was calm.

If Soundwave had teeth, he would have ground them in fury. Shockwave had clearly joined Starscream's coup.

With what would have been a roar of rage if there was an air to carry the sound, Soundwave tore himself free of the satellite, his tendrils pulling out the device's electronic guts as he ripped them out. Sparks danced across the satellite's exposed innards and Soundwave shattered the satellite for good measure. The shreds of fleshling technology created a miniature meteor shower as Soundwave oriented himself on North Africa.

At the very least, he would make sure Starscream did not live to enjoy his victory. He tracked the traitor's position down to a meter, oriented himself appropriately, and fired his rockets. Gravity seized him as he plummeted toward the planet below and though friction fires burned around him and his armor grew hot, he kept his focus on Starscream.

Soundwave fell like the hammer of one of the fleshlings' worthless gods onto where his sensors had detected Starscream. Had he struck home, he would have surely killed the traitor. But seconds before, Starscream had leaped out of the way and Soundwave slammed into the brown Moroccan earth instead.

"What is this?" Starscream demanded. "You dare?"

Starscream speaking rather than immediately opening fire enabled Soundwave to tear himself free of the dirt and rock made molten by his arrival and rise to his feet.

"I dare, you traitor and assassin," Soundwave roared. "You murdered the rightful ruler of Cybertron!"

"I put down a mad dog!" Starscream snarled back. "He freed the herald of Unicron!"

The other Decepticons gasped at the ancient, terrible name. Soundwave looked around. He had to act quickly, lest Starscream continue spreading his sedition and insure his coronation as the new commander of the Decepticon army.

Soundwave raised both his arms and fired the built-in plasma cannon. The hail of blue-white energy slammed into Starscream and sent him staggering back.

"Burn!" roared Soundwave. "Burn like the Autobot weaklings and the fleshlings will!"

Soundwave continued the volley, knocking Starscream onto his back. Bits of molten armor fell away. Soundwave loped forward, continuing firing. He'd crush the traitor into the ground.

Then Starscream fired his own weapon. The blue-white plasma fire caught Soundwave at the knees. He topped forward facefirst onto the ground, leaving his legs behind him.

Soundwave scrambled forward on his robotic elbows. If he got on top of Starscream, he could keep the traitor pinned and fire at point-blank range until his spark was somewhere in the fleshling world's molten core.

Something huge slammed into Soundwave's back, pinning him to the ground.

"You fool," Starscream said. "You're dying for a dead Cybertronian."

Blue-white light flashed. There was pain in Soundwave's back, above his spark chamber, and then he knew nothing.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:23 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

Starscream stepped off the smoking ruin of Soundwave and shook his great head. It was a pity he had to do that. Soundwave had been useful to the Decepticon cause tapping into the unknowing fleshlings' communication system, but he'd deserted his post and attempted to murder the new Decepticon ruler. Starscream couldn't allow that to go unpunished.

_What is the fleshling expression, the one about omelets and eggs?_

Starscream looked around. The battle had not yet resumed. Now was the time to take control, lest someone else — Decepticon or Autobot — get ideas.

Starscream opened his mouth. Before he could say a word, the Fallen began to speak.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:24 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

"The treacherous one spoke the truth," the Fallen rumbled. Somehow, Lennox could hear him inside the tank, although the radio remained silent. "But he does not understand the truth that he speaks."

The Fallen paused for a moment.

"It is true that I am the herald of Unicron. But you do not know the true nature of my master. Unicron is the bringer of chaos, it is true, but out of chaos comes order, like crystals from solution. We who serve him will survive the destruction of all that is and have a privileged place in the new order that Unicron will create."

Despite the situation, Lennox laughed. If the Fallen were clever, it could have set the Decepticons fighting each other by calling on them to avenge Megatron. Instead, it was playing right into Starscream's hands!

"Now is the time to choose," the Fallen rumbled. "Who will sit at the right hand of Unicron and who shall fall before either his herald or his terrible majesty?"

For a long moment, nothing happened. Silence hung over the battlefield like a hammer about to fall.

Then the hammer fell. A majestic voice shattered the silence.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus Prime thundered. "Destroy the Fallen and all who fight alongside it!"

The Autobots surged forward, blowing aside the stunned Decepticons and surging toward the mountain on which the Fallen stood.

"Decepticons!" Starscream shouted above the din. "The Fallen is an enemy of all Cybertronians! Ignore the Autobots and attack him!"

And so the last children of Cybertron, Autobot and Decepticon both, fell upon the ancient horror their once-great captain had unleashed…


	31. Casualties

**Casualties…**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delays. Been cranking out chapters for novel _Battle for the Wastelands_ and made a pro sale. Check out my blog for more info. Not much more after this…

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:25 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

"Infidels!" the Fallen screeched as waves of energy fire hurtled his way. He slammed his two arms together in front of him and flames surged from his joints. A shield of fire formed in front of him. Blue-white plasma flowed over it like liquid, totally failing to penetrate.

_What the hell?_ Lennox thought as he saw the Fallen weather the attack. No Cybertronian had ever used energy shielding before. It was their materials science that made them withstand enemy fire like they could.

Then he spotted how the fiery shield terminated just below the Fallen's waist. It did not protect the abomination's knees and feet.

"This is Lennox," he called out over NEST's command network. "Aim for the legs!"

The M1s of the NEST task force rocked back on their treads as a wave of sabot rounds hurtled toward the Fallen. The ancient monster shifted his shield downward, ducking to keep its head protected.

When the human heavy iron combined with Cybertronian energies, the concussion knocked the Fallen onto its metallic behind.

"The living and the dead shall serve Unicron!" he snarled, jumping back onto his feet. He flung his arms wide, spraying red fire and blue-white plasma everywhere. The attack forced the now-united Autobots and Decepticons back

The Fallen floated above the battlefield and wove a pattern in the air with its clawed hands. All over the battlefield, metal groaned and columns of dust rose.

Lennox's eyes bulged. He had a damn good idea what was happening.

All over the devastated lands around the mountain, fallen Autobots, Decepticons, and what even looked like humanoid amalgamations of Moroccan armor rose to their feet. Despite missing heads or limbs, despite having their spark chambers torn open, despite not even being actual Cybertronians, they attacked the nearest enemies of their terrible master with whatever weapons remained functional or even with their bare hands.

Most terrible of them all was the reanimated Devastator. The fallen titan groaned to life, bleeding lubricants and with pieces falling off, and thundered like an avalanche down the mountain. The nearest undead formed up behind it, forming a wedge of undead Cybertronian iron aimed straight at the front ranks of the humans and (living) Cybertronians.

Ironhide strode forward to face Devastator, firing his huge cannon as he moved. The impact of his assault caused more metal to fall from the undead monster as it thundered forward, but he simply wasn't doing enough damage. Ironhide waited until Devastator bore down on him and then ran sideways, his energy fire stitching up the undead Decepticon's side.

Devastator swerved away from its original target and pursued Ironhide as he ran parallel to the united Cybertronians and NEST forces.

"Good job, Ironhide," Lennox said. If the Fallen didn't use Devastator to shatter the NEST defenses for the lesser zombies to exploit, the humans and Cybertronians had a much better shot.

Unfortunately, Ironhide couldn't keep away from Devastator for long. The behemoth's huge strides caught him up with the big Autobot quickly. A huge claw hooked around him and threw him into the air. A huge spinning mouth opened wide…

Ironhide fired both his cannons simultaneously, the stream of energy much larger than normal. The recoil overcame his compensators and the blast carried him onto Devastator's lip. He lowered his guns and blasted through that lip, dropping himself to the undead Devastator's feet.

Devastator spun. Before Ironhide could get out of the way, the monster's huge foot sent him hurtling into the masses of reanimated metal behind Devastator.

The zombies swarmed around Ironhide. He fired his enormous cannon again and again, tearing great swaths through his foes, but there were so many of them and the huge reanimated Devastator cut him off from any reinforcement.

"Ironhide!" Lennox shouted.

Part of him immediately wanted to lead the NEST tanks forward and shred the zombies before they could tear Ironhide apart. But with Devastator between them, that would put the entire NEST armored force in jeopardy.

Lennox frowned. Somebody had called in heavy iron he'd never seen before to take out Devastator — the first time. They'd need that kind of firepower to put the giant Decepticon down a second time.

"Optimus, this is Lennox!" he shouted. "Ironhide's cut off behind Devastator and surrounded by the goddamn zombies! What waxed Devastator before?"

"Rail gun fire from the _U.S.S. 73 Easting_," Optimus replied. "Simmons called it in from atop the mountain."

That surprised Lennox. He'd known Simmons could be effective in covert roles, but pursuing something as powerful as Devastator? And, since he didn't see any human vehicles on the mountain, on foot?

"Got it. Anything you can send his way in the meantime?"

"The Fallen's minions are attacking us here as well, but I think the Seekers might be able to help."

Despite the horror of the situation, a smile forced its way through Lennox's face. It would be hilarious if _Starscream_ was the one to rescue Ironhide.

"Good. I'll call the ship now."

It took a moment before the connection to solidify. Lennox hoped the Fallen hadn't figured out the importance of electronic jamming.

"This is _U.S.S. 73 Easting_," the voice on the other end said. "Is this Simmons?"

"Negative. It's Major William Lennox, commander of the NEST expeditionary force. Your rail-gun killed Devastator the first time, but the Fallen's brought him back to life. I'm going to need your help to kill him again."

"Understood. Sir, there's something you should know."

Lennox's heart sank. That was never a good sign.

"Yes?"

"That first shot crossed the red lines. Another shot, when we haven't had time to cool it down, is going to cripple the gun."

Lennox sighed. What was the point of sailing around with a big enough to tear down a mountain if it couldn't be safely fired more than once?

"That'll have to do. Sergeant, patch our sensor data over to the ship."

"Yes sir."

A few seconds later, thunder cracked as the rail-gun shells arrived. The blow struck Devastator in the side, tearing it open from hip to shoulder and knocking it onto its side. Meanwhile, two out-of-place looking jets raced overhead, flying toward Ironhide.

The soldiers inside the tank cheered. Lennox kept his eyes locked on the fallen titan. It might not be over yet.

The great body shook. Dragging a shattered left arm, the enormous Decepticon rolled onto its hands and knees.

_Gotta get that thing before it gets up!_

"Companies one and two," Lennox ordered. "Focus your fire on Devastator. Take that goddamn thing apart! The rest of you, keep the bastards off them."

A ripple of thunderclaps filled the battlefield as the M1s fired on the undead Decepticon conglomeration. Twenty shells slammed into Devastator's head and body. Devastator rose to its feet, leaving an arm and piles of metal behind it. It turned toward the tanks, its head rapidly rotating. Sand, debris, and anything else nearby rapidly filled its enormous maw.

_It might be trying to repair itself or spew that crap at us. Let's not give it the chance!_

"Take its goddamn head off!"

A second wave of shells slammed into the giant's head. Devastator regurgitated what it had taken as it staggered sideways, the fires burning around its head and shoulders. Sand spilling like drool from its shattered mouth, it loped on three legs toward the tanks attacking it.

Another wave of tank shells struck Devastator, punching through the monster's shoulders and out its back. It fell forward onto its head and chest, carving a great gash in the brown earth. Despite this, its back legs continued pushing it forward.

"Goddamn it," Lennox hissed.

Thunder erupted from within the zombie ranks. Enough of them had gotten through the other tanks' shellfire to protect Devastator.

Something slammed into Lennox's tank, rocking it on its treads. For a second, Lennox expected the bright light of a plasma burst to chew into the tank's armor and wreak havoc on the soft humans inside. Instead, the tank settled back down.

_That must've been a Moroccan gun, not a Cybertronian. Good._

Other NEST tanks weren't that lucky. A volley of plasma blasts melted through one tank in five places, bringing it to an abrupt halt. Another tank exploded spectacularly, sending its turret flying through the air.

Despite this, Devastator's days were numbered. The constant push of its rear legs ground its mangled upper body further into the ground. More and more of it was left behind as it moved.

Even though (Lennox assumed) it was the dark will of the Fallen driving the creature on, its body just gave out. It collapsed into the ground and lay still.

The men cheered. Lennox grinned.

"Now to Ironhide!"

The NEST tanks pushed around the ruins of the huge Decepticon, blasting aside the foremost elements of the zombie horde. Lennox was the first to see his Cybertronian comrade.

Ironhide's two huge cannon glowed red-hot. Plasma fire had melted or torn much of his armor and destroyed one of his optics. The molten remains of a zombie he'd been using as a shield hung from him, impeding his movements. Although the number of zombies had been massively reduced, there were still a whole lot of them. Beyond the wave of zombies, Lennox could see Thundercracker and Starscream carving into the throng, but they weren't cutting through quickly enough.

As the NEST tanks approached, many zombies broke off from the mob surrounding Ironhide and turned on the arriving humans. Waves of shellfire tore them off their feet, but waves of plasma fire tore into the first ranks of the M1s. One burst tore the machine-gun off the top of Lennox's tank. If the Cybertronian upgrades hadn't eliminated the need for the commander to have big antennae, the attack would have cut off Lennox's communications as well.

Even with many of the zombies engaging the Seekers or the oncoming tanks, the horde was too much for Ironhide. Zombie plasma fire tore through his head and spark chamber and he sank into the triumphant horde.

Lennox's jaw dropped. His eyes bulged.

"IRONHIDE!"


	32. Armageddon

**Armageddon**

By Matthew W. Quinn

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:20 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

"IRONHIDE!" Optimus roared as he watched his old friend sink into the mass of reanimated Cybertronians and human vehicles.

He surged forward, each stride longer than a human tank. Two animated assemblages of mangled Moroccan equipment moved to bar his way. Both soon lay split in half on the desert floor and Optimus continued on, his twin blades smoking.

More zombies attacked. At this point, using the blades proved impractical and Optimus unleashed his ion cannon. The chief Autobot surged forward, moving so quickly he passed through the remnants of his own weapon-fire as he shattered the oncoming zombies.

Then he stood alone on the smoking desert ground. Before him lay Ironhide. His head was gone and a huge smoking hole revealed enemy fire had punched through his spark chamber.

"No," Optimus muttered, shaking his great head. Ironhide, one of the few members of Cybertron's military to side with the Autobots when the civil war began and one of Optimus's older friends was dead. "No!"

Then Ironhide moved. Hope surged through Optimus's spark for a moment. Miracle of miracles, perhaps his old comrade still lived somehow.

Ironhide rose to his feet. He turned toward Optimus.

"Ironhide," Optimus began.

Ironhide raised his enormous cannon and fired. Optimus leaped back, the blast that would have shattered his spark chamber instead ravaging his left shoulder. He raised his ion cannon and fired, ruining Ironhide's big gun before he could reorient it.

Rather than use another weapon, Ironhide surged forward. His greater size bowled Optimus over…

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:20 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

Lennox swore. The undead Ironhide was on top of Optimus and he couldn't get a clear shot on him!

"This is Lennox. Optimus is in trouble. I want two platoons on me. We're going in."

Lennox's M1 surged forward, others falling in behind it. As the tanks ate up the distance between Optimus and what used to be Ironhide, Lennox's heart sank.

In order to save Optimus, he'd have to literally blast Ironhide to pieces. There would be no way to revive his old comrade with the AllSpark shard that NEST could presumably borrow from Starscream after this.

He closed his eyes. Duty bore heavily on him, but he had to stop Ironhide and protect Optimus. He knew his Cybertronian friend would want him to protect the Autobot commander.

"All units. If you can get a clear shot, fire on Ironhide."

Thunder cracked as the first tanks opened fire. The impact knocked him off Optimus, enabling the senior Autobot to rise to his feet. Lennox's turret traversed, bringing its big gun to bear on what used to be the Autobot second-in-command.

Then something slammed into the front of the tank, knocking Lennox and the other crew into the compartment's walls. The vehicle's electronics abruptly shut down. The compartment grew hot.

Nothing happened after that. Whatever hit them hadn't penetrated the crew compartment, or they'd all be dead. Of course, if whatever will controlled the zombies decided to err on the side of caution and completely destroy the tank, they'd all be dead.

"Everybody out," Lennox ordered.

Lennox climbed out the hatch on the top of the turret, the others following. The Seekers and the remaining M1s were tearing through the ranks of the zombies, so there wasn't any fire directed at the vulnerable humans atop their mutilated tank.

He looked down. The front of the tank was stove in and terribly burned. The crew compartment definitely hadn't been breached — thank God — but the tank clearly wasn't going anywhere.

His hand dove to the pocket where he kept a Cybertronian-augmented radio. He immediately buzzed his executive officer.

"This is Lennox," he said. "I've just lost my tank. I'm going to need a new command model and the rest of the crew is going to need a ride out. You're in control for now."

"Roger."

Lennox looked to the other survivors.

"Just because we've lost our tank doesn't mean we're out of the fight. We can use it as cover and use our bot-killers."

He drew a bead on a zombie moving toward the battle between Optimus and what used to be Ironhide. The other soldiers did likewise. Their combined fire tore one of the zombie's arms and legs off. The creature fell onto its chest and tried to drag itself forward, but the humans finished it off before it could get much farther.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:20 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

"You kids wait here," the soldier ordered Sam and Mikaela. "Stay behind the Brad and stay out of trouble."

"I can do that," Sam said. "I can do that."

The two of them ducked behind the ruined vehicle as the soldiers dashed away.

Sam looked around. This particular part of the battlefield seemed fairly calm. If the two of them sat tight, they could ride out the storm and survive. Together.

Then the ground began to shake.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Whatever was coming was approaching from where he'd seen the Fallen. Either the united Cybertronians were retreating or the Fallen's zombies were advancing. Neither situation was good.

Mikaela slowly rose to her feet, peeking over the top of the Bradley.

"Sam," she said. "Get up here and have your gun ready. We've got company."

Sam did so. The first thing he saw was a group of zombies approaching.

There were around five of them. Three looked to have started their operational lives as Moroccan tanks — in fact, a burned body still hung from one's chest, from what used to be a turret hatch. Two more looked like Decepticons, lesser enemies Sam didn't recognize.

"The Bradley won't hold up if they spot us and start shooting," Mikaela said. "Maybe if we get them first — "

"If we fire on them, that might draw their attention."

"Good point. Let's watch and wait."

The two of them watched the zombies as they came closer. Though they left parts behind them as they walked, they grew more impressive the closer they got. Sam swallowed. If they spotted the two humans, they were both dead.

"Now or never," Mikaela whispered. "If they get closer…"

"Now, then."

Mikaela fired her "bot-killer" at one of the zombies, hammering it in the chest. Sam raised his and pulled the trigger. The gun leaped in his hands and the first shots missed, but he tightened his grip. The enhanced bullets began striking home, drilling through the face of one of them.

"Destroying the spark chamber won't do it!" Sam shouted. "Go for the optics! Blind them so they can't shoot us!"

Mikaela shifted her aim, shattering the face of another zombie.

The two blinded zombies stumbled for a moment before reorienting themselves on Sam and Mikaela.

Someone else must be feeding them target data.

They started firing at the humans. The Bradley grew hot as the plasma blasts struck it, while the shells from what used to be Moroccan tanks shook it. The Bradley began inching toward the two humans sheltering behind it.

"It'll crush us!" Sam shouted. "Run!"

They ran, randomly changing direction to make it harder for the zombies to lock onto them. One plasma blast came close, sending Sam and Mikaela flying. They slammed into the ground, the rocks biting through clothing and skin.

Sam rolled over to see the zombies approaching. All of them raised their guns. Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand…

Then a wave of blue-white plasma fire tore into the zombie formation. Sam's gaze snapped to the source of the attack.

"BUMBLEBEE!" he screamed.

The Autobot surged forward, destroying one zombie outright and then another. The surviving three turned away from the humans and converged on the brightly-colored Cybertronian.

Bumblebee staggered beneath the combined weight of the three zombies as they piled onto him. Sam snatched up his "bot-killer" and pointed at the melee, trying to get a clear shot at a zombie. One raised a bladed hand for a blow that would tear out Bumblebee's optics.

CRACK-CRACK-CRACK!

The enhanced bullets tore through the zombie's hand and upper arm. The mangled limb jerked back and forth, sparks flying. Sam walked the fire down to the shoulder, tearing through joints and armor.

The zombie leaped off Bumblebee and rushed toward the two humans. This left its back open to Bumblebee who, despite the two zombies clawing and shooting at him, tore the zombie in half before it could get far.

Bumblebee then put his cannon into the armpit of what used to be a Moroccan tank and blew it in half. The remaining zombie scrabbled back, firing its plasma weapon at Bumblebee. Though the Autobot's left side was blackened from the repeated attacks, Bumblebee unceremoniously smashed the zombie to pieces with four rapid blasts.

Sam and Mikaela both cheered.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:20 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

It wasn't long before the replacement tank arrived. Per his instructions, it was a command model, so he wouldn't need to throw out the sergeant. Behind it rolled an extraction vehicle, so the damaged M1 could be taken to the rear and either repaired or cannibalized to fix others, along with Bradleys to fill in for the destroyed M1s.

Once the extraction crew and the others who'd manned his tank began working on getting the crippled M1 out of the combat zone, Lennox climbed inside the new tank and immediately checked for Optimus.

The senior Autobot was still locked in battle with his undead comrade. And the number of tanks firing on Ironhide had declined as M1s were destroyed or attacked by zombies and forced to defend themselves.

"Damn it," Lennox swore. "Bradleys, lock your TOWs onto Ironhide and shred him."

He closed his eyes. It was terrible, but it had to be done.

September 10th, 2009 AD, 6:20 PM

Outside Marrakesh, Morocco

Ironhide struck once more at Optimus's head. Though he was able to deflect the blow, the other Cybertronian's continued assaults made it impossible for him to raise his ion cannon Although occasional human shells tore metal away from the zombie's back, Ironhide was simply too big to put down with only sporadic assault.

Then a wave of rockets struck Ironhide. The zombie Cybertronian sailed through the air and crashed into the ground. Armor and limbs flew.

"Please stay down," Optimus whispered. "Please don't get up."

The reanimated horror that was once Ironhide forced itself onto its hands and knees. Sparks flashed from the circuitry left exposed by missing armor.

Optimus squeezed his blue optics closed.

"No," he whispered.

Ironhide's vast bulk oriented on Optimus. The zombie was going to attack again.

The Autobot commander shook his great head and raised his ion cannon.

"Goodbye, Ironhide," he said.

He opened fire and kept firing. Ironhide, already weakened by his first death at the hands of the zombies and the human attacks, literally shattered beneath Optimus's assault.

Once he was certain the reanimated Ironhide was dead, Optimus looked up. The zombies were retreating, leaving their mangled dead behind and forming into a larger group. They'd attack again, once the Fallen was ready.

"Optimus, this is Lennox!" the human commander shouted over their communications link. "They're squeezing together in one space. Can you call in orbital fire support?"

Optimus linked his mind to Teletraan One, the _Ark_'s governing computer.

"I can," Optimus replied. "But both the _Ark_ and _Nemesis_ have been damaged and all ships are busy rescuing survivors. We might not be able to bring much to bear immediately."

He sighed. Megatron's madness had destroyed their world, unleashed a horror from the distant past on another planet, and ensured that even once the Cybertronian Civil War was over, the resources weren't there to immediately deal with the problem.

"Every little bit helps."

"Understood." Optimus returned his attention to Teletraan One. "This is Optimus Prime, requesting fire support. Target the undead Cybertronians before they can attack again."

The _Ark_'s computer responded instantly. Waves of kinetic and energy fire fell from orbit into the gathering swarm. The zombies scattered like cockroaches and the Seekers and human tanks picked them off individually.

"Good job. Now it's time to deal with the root of the matter. Destroy the Fallen."

The waves of orbital fire shifted, falling on the Fallen atop the mountain that had once been his prison. The evil creature raised its energy shields, managing to stand against the assault.

Optimus surged forward, his great legs carrying him up the mountain. The Fallen's shields protected it from the fire and steel falling from the sky, but it didn't stop Optimus from firing a wave of ion fire straight into the Fallen's chest. The Fallen staggered, but remained on its feet. It eyed him appraisingly.

"A worthy opponent," he said. "Your destruction will be a fine sacrifice to Unicron."

The Fallen leaped forward, rapidly closing the distance between the two of them. The orbital bombardment slackened and vanished. Optimus knew Teletraan One wouldn't dare fire on the creature with him so close.

Optimus tracked the Fallen with his ion cannon, his attacks blasting away armor whenever he struck home. The creature jinked from side to side, avoiding many of his attacks, and the fireballs it cast his way made things worse.

Then it was close enough to use its staff. It swung it like a human would a baseball bat, catching Optimus in the chest. Had the senior Autobot lungs, the blow would have knocked the wind out of him. Instead, it just picked him off his feet and hurled him into the air. As Optimus flew, the Fallen once again hurled fireballs at him, scorching off armor and damaging the vulnerable circuits beneath. Optimus fired back. His first blasts carved deep into the Fallen's flesh, but the creature deflected the next blasts with its shields.

Optimus slammed into the ground and rolled, quickly returning to his feet. The Fallen's energy shields were making it hard to attack with ranged weapons, but it might be harder to defend against blades or energy attacks at point-blank range.

The lead Autobot surged forward, deflecting a fireball with his blades. A few steps took him once more into close combat with the Fallen.

The Fallen slashed at Optimus with a long, clawed hand. Prime caught the blow on one blade, costing the creature some of his fingers. The Fallen swung its staff, but Optimus ducked within its arc and jammed his ion cannon into the creature's abdomen where previous attacks had weakened it.

The blast knocked the Fallen onto its back, a huge open wound in its middle. It tried to pull itself to its feet, fires burning within the enormous gash, but Optimus forced it back onto the ground with a huge foot. The Fallen clawed at him and Optimus rewarded the assault with a sweeping blow that relieved the creature of its hands. The chief Autobot stood triumphant.

For a moment, Optimus pondered returning the Fallen to his imprisonment. To be buried alive once more after having experienced freedom for a few minutes would be truly horrible.

Then he shook his head. The Fallen had been imprisoned once before, only be to set free and do more damage. There was no way to know if the Fallen could be set free or escape from his weakened prison later.

There was only one path to take. Optimus looked back over the smoky battlefield whether dozens of Cybertronians and thousands of humans lay dead. He wouldn't make this easy for Unicron's herald.

"GIVE ME YOUR FACE!"

He rammed one of his blades beneath the Fallen's chin and drove it upward into the sensor suite inside its head. Then he pulled his arm back toward his body. The Fallen screamed as Optimus tore his face away, revealing the skull-like superstructure beneath.

Then Optimus rammed his other blade into the Fallen's spark chamber, putting it out forever. He let the evil being slide off his blades onto the earth below.

"I rise. You fall."


	33. Return to Normality

**Return to Normality**

By Matthew W. Quinn

**Author's Note: **This will be my last fan-fiction. I hope to finish my steampunk epic Western "Battle for the Wastelands" by this Veterans' Day and I have other projects besides. I've played in others' sandboxes long enough — now it's time to build my own, one that others might play in someday. I hope you all liked the ride and I'm sorry for the times I let it go without updates for months. If you want to see what's going on after this, visit my blog or join my Facebook fan-page.

September 15th, 2009 AD, 2:15 PM

Princeton, New Jersey, USA

Sam stepped out of the Firestone Library, the first of the assignments he'd missed sitting completed in his backpack. He'd only missed a few days of class due to the Decepticon attacks, but it wouldn't be good to get behind so early in the school year. He was the first in his family to attend college and he wasn't going to fail out his first semester.

Luckily, he didn't have _too_ much work to do. This early, it was mostly required reading, with some probable pop quizzes to keep him on his toes. If he got up early the next few days to read, he wouldn't need to miss that frat party he'd been invited to.

A warm hand suddenly covered his eyes. He nearly jumped a foot.

"Guess who?" Mikaela whispered in his ear.

To say Sam was surprised was an understatement. After they'd returned from Morocco, after being debriefed by General Morshower and even Secretary of Defense Keller, they'd been given a couple of days to rest. Then Mikaela had returned to California and Sam had gone back to Princeton. He hadn't expected to see her in person again until Thanksgiving.

"Mikaela, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Not that I object to you being here, of course, but this is all really a surprise."

Mikaela laughed.

"Well," she began. "Certain people were quite glad that I'd persuaded Starscream to try his luck with betraying Megatron and, you know, saving the world. Glad enough to part with the cash for a college degree."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"'Kaela, that's awesome. Are you going to that CalTech program you were looking at?"

Mikaela laughed.

"No, silly. New Jersey Institute of Technology. It's not far from here and I like their mechanical-engineering program. It hasn't been that long since the school year started, so they were able to work me in. Maybe I'll help build the ships that'll take us to the stars you find."

Sam felt like leaping for joy. He'd feared that college would slowly pull them apart, as they lived separate lives in separate parts of the country, but New Jersey Tech was only an hour away.

Then a sobering thought hit him.

"But 'Kaela," he said. "Who'll help your dad in the shop?"

Mikaela laughed.

"Don't worry about that."

She fished a smart-phone out of her purse. She poked about the screen with her thumb and a video clip appeared. It was her father, standing beside a car with an open hood.

"I love you, Mikaela," he said. "Good luck in New Jersey."

Wheelie emerged from within the engine.

"Goodbye Warrior Goddess! Kick his ass for me a couple of times!"

The little Decepticon-turned-Autobot waved.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh.

September 15th, 2009 AD, 7 PM (EST)

Seven thousand light-years from Earth

Lennox stood on the bridge of the _Ark_ and watched the disposal of the fallen Decepticons. Dozens of Cybertronian bodies floated out of one of the huge Autobot ship's open cargo bays in the direction of the huge swirl of gas and debris that marked a black hole.

"This should keep them out of trouble forever," Optimus said. "We won't make the mistake of leaving them where they can be easily retrieved."

Lennox laughed grimly.

"Planning on staying and watching them fall into the event horizon?" he asked.

Optiumus shook his head.

"The _Ark_ is a powerful ship, but a singularity is nothing to mess with. Once they get sufficiently close to the event horizon, we're heading back."

Lennox smiled. Back to Earth, where the final details of the treaty ending the Cybertronian Civil War would be hammered out. Starscream had already agreed that Optimus would be the inheritor of Megatron's old title of Lord Protector of Cybertron as well as the honors he held before the war. Although Cybertron was a ruin now, this would make Optimus the supreme ruler of all remaining Cybertronians in the galaxy. Starscream would retain overall command of the Decepticons, but he would report to Optimus.

"What do you plan on doing with Starscream? He was crucial in ending the war, but I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. You make him your second in command, he could backstab you like he did Megatron."

Optimus nodded.

"That is possible. However, unlike Megatron, I know what he is and will act accordingly. Furthermore, I've contacted Dropkick and other Decepticons who were not pleased with Starscream's coup. They'll be my eyes and ears aboard the _Nemesis_."

The senior Autobot smiled.

"Besides, now that the war is over, we can concentrate on replenishing our numbers. Starscream was working on that before Megatron was revived and now that we're manufacturing Energon together rather than trying to steal it from each other, we should be busy enough for the time being."

He looked out over the receding bodies of the Decepticons.

"We've been here long enough. Take us back to Earth."

The _Ark_ disappeared as its space-folding drive took it on the first of many jumps that would bring it back to the Autobots' new home.

Had the Autobots remained just a few minutes longer, they would have learned the fallen Decepticons hadn't made it to the point of no return. Just before they would have crossed that line, something seized them. Slowly, oh so slowly, the corpses of Megatron and the others floated away from the black hole.

Instead, they floated in the direction of a vast orange bulk that materialized amid the dead, frozen worlds that had formed around the black hole when it was a living star.

They floated in the direction of Unicron.


End file.
